


【授翻】无限的终结（The End of Infinity）

by Jeffer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: <- I WILL MAKE THIS A TAG, (In a weird way), (it's complicated), A lot of that too, Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, But it's Loki what did you expect, Canon Compliant, Doing its best to be Far From Home compliant, Fluff, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Irondad, Just enough of that, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Mischief Bro, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Linear Narrative, Pepper Potts deserves the universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Someone Please Help Loki, Sometimes you need an anthropomorphic raccoon to call you an idiot, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Stephen Strange is Actually the Greatest, The multiverse, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a lot of that, before you realize how much you care about someone, multiple actually, shape shifting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffer/pseuds/Jeffer
Summary: 在2023年，宇宙之战已经胜利。以没有人能够忘记的代价，战争结束了——除了一个人。Stephen Strange有一个主意。一个跨越维度和时间，生存与死亡，还有善良与邪恶的主意。但他以前也面对过不可能——也许他从未停止过。Loki想要的只是最后一次为他的宇宙的命运而战。所以，当他发现发现自己在为另一个宇宙而战，坠入过去的时候，他有几句话想对那个强迫他来到这里的巫师说。但在那之前他要找到一个男孩。或者，更准确地说，在那个男孩找到他之前。Peter Parker一直在等下一个任务。他只是没想到这个任务会来自未来，带着一个荒谬的故事，要求一个荒谬的任务。而且，他也没想到他不能告诉Stark先生。Tony Stark正试着从内战中恢复，他知道总有一天某些事会到来，他需要做好准备。但他现在还不知道，两个宇宙试图围绕他重建，而某些事已经发生了。七颗宝石，五个死去的人，两个宇宙，和一项不可能的任务，会把这一切联系在一起。
Relationships: Avengers Team & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/OMC, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 第一章 打盹的好地方

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899449) by [FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 嗨，各位！
> 
> 所以…我看了终局之战。我震惊了，很敬畏，也很满意，因为Marvel做到了。我不知道他们是怎么做到的，但他们做了。然而，我并不开心。我觉得我不应该…因此，我要让我自己快乐。但是这样做的过程会很长，很复杂，也非常非常焦虑——有什么新鲜的？没有！XD我太兴奋了！
> 
> 在我们深入探讨之前，先听听我的话。我在角色、时间线和魔法系统上有一些创造性的自由，因为细节是我的生命，有时候我需要比Marvel更多的东西。:) 但是如果你发现了任何明显的错误，告诉我！  
> 拼写和语法同样如此。如果你们看见了，或者被一个句子结构或类似的东西弄糊涂了，告诉我！没有什么比因为一个错误而退出一个好故事更糟糕的了。:)
> 
> 这样你们就知道你们加入了什么，将会有Irondad。读一读Irondad以及Loki和Peter地友谊吧。读一读Stephen的固执吧。读一读为所有人活着的故事吧。这就是我写它的目的。:)))
> 
> （标题和部分名字来自打倒男孩的“Last of the Real Ones.”）
> 
> 不管怎样，谢谢你尝试读这个故事，言归正传，让我们开始吧！
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 弃权声明：本文著作权属于原作者

**第一章 打盹的好地方 （Easier Places to Nap）**

**第一部分：我就像漂浮在宇宙中的一粒尘埃，直到有一天与你相遇**

**Earth-199999: _October 2016_**

对Peter Parker来说，夏末似乎并不真实。他在昏暗的小巷里荡来荡去，还没有意识到有一大堆作业等着他去做。

更像是要求他去做。但此时是一年的开始，大约一个月之后——一切都会重新开始，他的惰性还没有消失。不停地诱惑着他。

谁知道 **这** 会持续多久。它似乎每学期都在缩短天啊，大的高二才刚刚开始，而他已经有了高年级倦怠症。

Peter放开他的蜘蛛丝，把腿缩到胸前。动量让他划过一道弧线，在空中翻个滚，然后伸展开，落在最近的墙上。科技包裹的手指在混凝土上张开，红色和灰色交织在一起。

他离地面并不是很高；皇后区依然耸立在远方。但他可以看见前面的屋顶，几棵茂盛的树的叶子清晰可见，这表明他在城市郊区的边缘。Peter贴着墙转了个身，双手在身后，紧贴着混凝土，面朝外面。

这个姿势不是很舒服。Peter又挪了一下，他的心思飘到别处。

到目前为止，这一天还不错。他抓住了一个偷自行车的小偷，锻炼了一下耐力，还发现了几个粉丝。他很高兴知道人们至少在 **看** 他的视频。Peter咧嘴一笑，手腕上泛着金属的光泽，然后再一次从建筑上推开。

他让自己坠落，向后扭转身子面朝天空，将胳膊甩到身前。如果有一件事是Peter可以肯定的，那就是那些飞过城市试图救人的人应该看起来非常了不起。所以，他尽了最大的努力。并且他的表现越来越好——在餐车外的那两个家伙认出了他，不是吗？

他在很多方面都做得越来越好。而且只有一部分归功于这身杰出的战衣。

但即使是他所有的练习似乎也没有改善太多东西。Peter仍然不知道如何最快地到达某地。他不知道怎样才能最好地找出需要帮助的人。他不知道怎样同时出现在每一个地方，阻止每一场犯罪——不管是小是大——以最有效的方式。帮助别人很难，比任何人想象的都难。

有时候，一切都让他感觉很难。学校、朋友、家人、蜘蛛侠、 **生活** 。有时候，Peter只想有人说， **‘嘿，你这次不需要在午夜之后花三个小时呆在可汗学院，我会帮你解决微积分的’。甚至只是，‘如果你想快速到达市区，乘坐F火车吧。’**

Peter伸出手腕，在啪嗒摔在下面的人行道上之前跃入空中。他以较低的弧线扫过，猛拉他的蛛丝以提生速度和高度，然后落入熟悉的摇荡节奏。

他转了一会儿，穿过皇后区边缘的街道和房屋。他只错估一次发射，把蛛丝缠在孤零零的白杨叶子上，最后把自己也缠了进去。

“蜘蛛会卡在网里吗？”十五分钟后，他坐在树枝里咕哝着，清理衣服上撕破打结的线，直到Stark科技的战衣恢复原状。“我们永远不会提起这件事。”

没人看见，当然。

（如果看见了，Peter非常不希望这会出现在第二天的社交媒体上。）

他跳到最近的屋顶，一边忽上忽下小跑着，一边摆弄着他的蛛网发射器。将一股蜘蛛丝射到街道对面，Peter扭着身子，重新飞回他的节奏。

Peter一边加速，一边扫视两层公寓楼和住宅周围的空间。在几个街区内，他没有发现任何异常，直到——那里！一个家伙正在将一把尺插进车门里，与车窗平行。

Peter松开他的网，一个后空翻，正好落在那个倒霉的偷车贼身上。手腕快速翻动两下，这个人就被粘在了车上，还在激烈地咒骂着。

“嘿，伙计，”蜘蛛侠说，一抹笑容出现在他的脸上。“不要偷汽车。这是不对的。”

“这是我的车，笨蛋！”这个人扯着他手上的网，车辆报警器爆发出痛苦的尖叫。

“嘿！”头顶建筑的窗户打开了，人们探出身子，他们的声音加入一片混乱中。“关了那个东西！”

这个人抬起头，愤怒地皱起眉毛。“你能告诉他这是我的车吗？”

Peter皱眉。“我在——”

另一扇窗户打开。“我晚上有工作，拜托，”那个居民昏昏沉沉地说。

街道右边的一个女人补充道，“那不是你的车！是他的。”

‘很明显，只是你的友好邻居吵闹鬼，’Peter试着解释他的错误。“我怎么知道是他的？他当时正把那个东西伸进窗户——”

Peter无法从这场混乱中脱身，直到他放开这个人，并不停地道歉，他迅速以六倍的速度荡到皇后区的另一边，面具下他的脸尴尬到发红。

但晚上剩下的时间要好些，除了在一栋半建成的建筑上跌了一跤。当Peter的肚子开始命令他吃他的德尔玛三明治时，他荡到一个砖砌的防火梯上坐下，他认为这一天是成功的。

Peter掏出他的三明治和手机，将后者放在身边的防火梯上。他迫不及待地用灵巧的手指打开食物，迅速咬了一口。

没错，今天是美好的一天。

学校是… 好吧，学校本来可以更好。毕竟，学校一直都可以更好。Ned带来了乐高的消息，Peter上传了几个视频，然后从屁股底下抽出几道数学题，并且答对了。Liz看起来 **美得惊人** 。而且Peter终于鼓起勇气退出了十项全能比赛，他很内疚，因为他在全国比赛一周前将所有人扔给了Flash。

并不是说他想退出俱乐部，真的。他爱这个团队，还有机器人们和游行乐队。但他不能离开这座城市。

Peter低头看向他闪耀着猩红和深蓝的战衣。

他不能离开这座城市。

唯一明白他的人是Ned。好吧，有那么点意思——他是唯一足够了解Peter的人，知道继续抱怨是没有用的。但即使是Ned都有愤怒的时候，尽管时间很短。

**‘总是那个实习…’**

Peter有时希望不管这是什么——蜘蛛侠的事，给保镖发的语音邮件的事，假装在晚上工作的事——能更像他们所说的实习一点。

因为他喜欢Stark先生。大多数时候Peter都会与Happy交流，但为数不多的和这个天才的交流非常棒。或者至少，他觉得是这样。Stark很有趣，体贴的方式… 有点粗鲁。不知怎么的，他能同时变得严肃又愉快，带着从容地笑容用沉思的的眼睛观察一切。

Peter不确定哪个才是这个人真实的一面。或者所有都是。或者他忘记了人类是复杂的、混乱的，并且有自己的思想、挣扎和快乐。

Michelle可能会在这时嘲笑道‘呸，人类’。Peter叹了口气。

他认为他很擅长伪装。毕竟多年来他一直保守着蜘蛛侠的秘密。

有些人可能不同意。

Peter又咬了一口三明治，让咸咸的泡菜滑过舌头。然后他咯咯笑了。“享受（Relishing），”他大声说，嘴里塞满面包和肉，笑了。

这个双关语飞进空旷的天空，然后消失。

“Michelle会对我感到羞耻的，”Peter叹口气，用手指敲着身边的防火梯。那个女孩说话的方式就像美国队长挥舞他的盾一样。

这提醒了他。Peter将三明治换到左手，点开电话，拨出快速拨号号码。

 **“你已经到达语音信箱：** Happy. Hogan。”

Happy的声音听起来就像他被要求尊敬的人在电影院里走到他前面，突然打翻他的爆米花，偷走他的饮料，还在他的鞋子上撒尿。谁这样 **做** 过？

“嗨，Happy”吞下一口三明治。“这是我今晚的报告。我阻止了一场重盗窃自行车罪，但是找不到它的失主，所以我就留了张纸条… 我帮助了这个迷路的多米尼加老太太。”他开始唠叨。当Peter开始思考别人在做什么，而不是考虑他嘴里说了什么的时候，Ned总是把这叫做“在电话里思考”。“她人很好，还给我买了油条。我只是觉得我可以做更多，你知道吗？只是好奇下一场真正的任务是什么时候。所以，对，给我回个电话吧。”

过了一会儿：

“我是Peter Parker。”

他挂断了，皱着眉毛上下抛动手机。“呃，我为什么要告诉他油条的事。”

他知道他在那些录音里听起来像个孩子。难怪Stark先生从来都不去听这些，或者和Peter说话。Peter不仅仅是一个孩子，他坚持这样认为，但是当他连随意的话都不那么确定时，这就很难证明。

 **‘我不必去证明这个，’** 他嘟囔着想。 **‘我是蜘蛛侠！’**

Peter再次伸手去拿三明治，但结果却按下了他蛛网发射器的松针。一小块金属弹出去，Peter荡去抓它。

正因为他已经侧着身子，已经荡去抓那根针，他看见了：他身后的巷子里有一道绿色闪光，砖墙被照亮了一瞬。

Peter皱着眉，小心地朝巷子移动。

他没有听见身后大街上自动取款机的门滑开的声音。

**Earth-200004: October 2016**

迅速射出两道蜘蛛丝，Peter转过小巷的拐角，稍稍悬挂于布满垃圾的人行道上面。他扫视着街道，想找出什么不正常的东西。砖块被垃圾浸湿了，Peter向上爬了一点继续侦察。

他的目光落到一个被黑色织物包裹的人形物品上，瘫倒在墙上，只能看见一只手。这只手摸索着，摸着砖块，好像在确认‘它’所处的位置。

“你好？”Peter小声叫道。声音回荡在小巷里，他更不想伤害 ‘那个人’了。

‘它’呻吟着，那只手回到了那条微微泛光的织物上，几乎没有一丝动静。Peter落到小巷的地上，蜷起手指擦过蛛网发射器的按钮。

什么东西挠了他一下，触动了他的蜘蛛感应，这很不舒服。是一声耳语—— **你不应该在这里。**

Peter摇摇头，把缠绕着他的声音抛到脑后。再次将注意力转到靠在墙上的一团身影，他蹑手蹑脚地靠近，防备性地耸起肩。

“这里不适合打盹，真的，”Peter说。“有更好的地方，也更舒服，即使是对流浪汉来说。”

没有回答。‘那个人’稍稍动了一下，Peter透过昏暗的光线辨认出身影的形状。黑色衣服的材质是厚厚的皮革，几乎像盔甲，没被灰尘和泥垢覆盖的地方闪着光。Peter扫视着四周，想知道灰尘和泥垢是哪来的，但是没找到明显的来源。黑色的头发垂在这个人脸前，堆在肩膀和手臂上。‘那个人’的眼睛闭着，Peter能看出来，他不知道它们是否还有知觉。

“你好？”他靠近些，小心伸出一只手，放在这个人的肩膀上。

然后，这个人 **迅速** 绷直，瞪着眼睛，盯住不存在的东西。或者已经不在的东西。

“ **巫师** ——”他刚开口，一看到peter就打断了他的话。

‘它’是个男的。

Peter Parker向后跳，逃得比一只麻雀都快，就在那一瞬间，一把刀刺向他的喉咙。

用血淋淋的手握着这把刀的人，是阿斯加德的王子Loki。

TBC


	2. 第二章 这不是胜利

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 如果你还没看过，这个故事会有剧透。而这里就是切入点，所以小心点
> 
> 《终局之战》剧透！
> 
> 好了，现在开始。:)

**第二章 这不是胜利 （This Isn’t Winning）**

**Earth-199999: _September 2023_**

葬礼很安静。

雅致湖边小屋的码头上只有几朵花，甚至只有几句话，零星几个吊唁者的沉默比任何演讲都来的沉重。

Stephen Strange很长时间都没有离开码头。甚至在藏匿着弧形反应堆——心脏——的花束顺着水流漂出视线之外，在复仇者都散开之后，也没有离开。有的人缓慢走开去完成最后的工作，有的人干脆跑了，还有的人回到他们原来的地方，每个人都用自己的方式逃避那漂远的花束。

Stephen不允许自己有那份奢侈。

他几次回望小屋的窗户，看着Potts——Stark—— **Pepper** 盯着水面，仿佛仍能看见怒放的花。

她仍能感觉到水面泛起的涟漪。他们都能。

有时，她与他的目光相遇，Stephen根本看不懂她脸上一闪而过的表情。除了她在窗户边抱起Morgan的时候，还有——她用胳膊环抱着女孩时候，她脸上带着布满泪痕的笑容。

在这些时候，Stephen迅速撇开目光。

风很暖和，湖面泛起温和的水浪。祥和，安宁，平静。

正如他想要的那样。

Stephen不该知道那些。他没有任何权力知道Anthony祈祷怎样死去，他渴望被人如何颂扬，他希望让谁到场，他想让别人怎样谈论。Stephen没有任何权利知道，一个盛大的葬礼，在全世界的注视下——就像他一生中的那样，会使Stark畏缩，并难以置信地大笑。

在这个思绪缠绕、残垣断壁的码头上，很难让人想起这个人是Stark。在这个世界，在这一生，Stephen从来没有看见他细小真诚的笑容，也没有听见那句 **‘叫我Tony’** ，他没有那种荣幸。

在这一生，Stephen不值得拥有那些。

他咽了口唾沫，颤抖的双手紧握在身前。他的腿和脚像针扎一般刺痛，但他似乎不记得怎么挪动了。阳光倾斜着射入他的眼睛，然后变换角度从眼里散去， Stephen没有离开湖边。

身后的码头上传来的脚步声让他紧张起来，但Stephen并没有转身。他知道这是谁的脚步声——他不该知道，但在年复一年的倾听中他早已熟识。在没有任何人经历过的那些年里。

当Peter Parker站在Stephen身边时，依然很冷淡。透过眼角的余光，Stephen可以看见男孩脸上平淡如死寂一般的表情，眼睛周围还有红晕。

“其他人找到了时光机器的部件，”Peter说。Parker说。Stephen也不熟悉这个男孩。“他们明天集合，在校准之后就把宝石送回去。”

Stephen点点头。“很好，”他说。尽力不让自己的声音颤抖，但最终让他听起来更冷漠。他没有再试图开口。

沉默许久，一股特别强烈的水浪拍在码头破旧的木头上，打破了平静。Stephen想象着码头像镜像维度那样扭转、弯曲，然后滑入冰凉的褐色的湖水中。

“你还在这里干什么？”Parker过了一会儿说。

Stephen闭上了他的眼睛。

“回答我，巫师， **你为什么还在这里**?”

“因为我很抱歉。”Stephen的声音很生硬。或者根本就没有声音，又或者是断断续续的耳语。

“不，你没有。你救了所有人，救了整个该死的宇宙，” Parker咆哮道。“为什么 **你** 会觉得抱歉？”

Stephen的声音没有变化。“我没有救所有人。”

**他救了所有人。但我没有救他。**

“附带损失。”

“我很抱歉。”

有那么一会儿，Stephen觉得Parker会给他一拳，因为这个少年体内的那种坚韧终于在悲伤、愤怒和痛苦中爆发了。

但这个男孩只是咆哮，“ **你不用感到抱歉！** ”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字。“你不用站在这里哀悼，你不用站在这里假装你知道。就像你了解他一样。就像你 **什么** 都知道。”

Stephen的手颤抖地更厉害了。

“我不管这事不是唯一的办法， **巫师** 。”Parker疯狂打着手势，示意这片湖，这栋房子，窗户里的Pepper， Morgan，和Happy，还有坐在门廊的Harley Keener。他们没有人说话，目光没有焦距——他们只是空洞地看着他们的孩子，他们的塑料螺丝刀，他们的手表，还有他们的双手。“因为这不是胜利。”

**‘停下，停下你的自怜自艾，Stephen。我们会赢的。’**

**‘那到底是什么意思？这个未来到底怎样才算赢？他们都已经死了，Tony。’**

**‘他们或许是。但我们可以修正这一切——我们必须修正。胜利是——Pepper、Peter还有我所有的家人，不管是不是临时的。胜利是他们都活着，让他们亲眼目睹该死的Thanos在宇宙的欢呼下日落西山。为了他们，我甚至可以去死。’**

**‘我也可以。’**

**‘闭嘴，巫师——我不允许你这样做。’**

**‘为什么不能？’**

**‘因为你是我临时的家人之一，有想过这个吗？’**

Stark在一千一百万个未来里这样说过这些话。或者类似的话。成百上千万次，他对Stephen、Rhodey、Carol、Sam、Natasha、Steve、Bruce说过这， **这** ，就是胜利。

Stephen在那几百万次中，一次也没相信过。他此时也不相信。

Parker再次咆哮道。“这，不是，胜利。”

Stephen可以告诉他，他知道这永远不会是胜利。但那就是在说谎，而他已经对这个男孩说了足够多的谎言。所以他什么也没说，也没有看向他身边的Parker，他——在仪式之后的几个小时里穿着小黑色西装，带着稍微有点乱的头发——很庆幸没有这样做。

他知道会看见什么。毁灭，纯粹、毫不掩饰的毁灭扭曲成一种无助的愤怒。Stephen也感觉到同样混杂的情绪在他心里翻腾。

Peter Parker在这个宇宙里和Srark相处的时间太少了。但就算在极少的时间里，他也注意到相处模式之间的一致性，这种一致性贯穿了Stephen所见过的每一条时间线。

Stephen不再对他们之间的关系感到困惑。他在数百万个未来中见证了这一切的发生。

但再也不能发生在这个未来里了，Stephen对此哀悼就像他对Stark本人一样。

“你选错了。你看过了一千万个未来，但你 **选错了** 。”

**我知道。**

Morgan需要他们的父亲。Pepper需要她的丈夫。这个世界需要Tony Stark。

**我知道。**

“我还能选什么？”

Stephen并不想大声说出来，但这几个字跟着他的呼吸溜了出来，要想收回去已经太迟了。不管怎样，他已经知道了答案。

“某个未来。任何未来。 **你本来可以做不同的选择** 。”

“我——”

“不。你本来可以。但你更愿意用他去交换，你更愿意让他去做牺牲。 **你** 。”Parker像诅咒一样吐出最后一个字，他的语气充满了厌恶。“你就是个胆小鬼！”

很疼，这当然很疼，但没有这个男孩想要的那么疼。七百九十次，这是Stephen听过的次数。每次都有所不同，但都同样地悲伤，同样的憎恨。

Stephen知道这股憎恨不是冲他来的，不是真心的。他知道Peter在想什么，他知道这个男孩想要的仅仅只是能有个人搂住他，告诉他一切都会好起来。

只有一个未来里，Stephen是这个人。

但不是这里。

“Peter？”

听到Pepper的声音，Parker转过身，过了一会儿，Stephen也转过身。

Petter迎着他的目光，眼睛里闪现出一种难以捉摸的神情，就像每次她从窗户看向他一样。然后她的目光滑向他身边的男孩，柔和了些。

“过来吧，孩子，”她说。“你的婶婶在里面。”

Parker没有动。

“Peter…”她叹了口气。“我知道。我真的知道。但这对任何人都没有帮助，好吗？”

 **‘你并不这样想。’** 他无声地说。

Pepper温和地笑了。“别打扰Strange了。”（Leave Strange be.）

Parker低下头，所有的愤怒渐渐消失，取而代之的是疲惫。他的脚似乎自己拖动，拖着他离开码头，到Pepper身边，他连看都没看Stephen一眼。

这一次，Stephen不知道如果他看了，他会在这个男孩脸上看见什么。

等到他们两个消失在小屋里，Stephen才转身移开视线。他的肌肉因长时间活动而发热发疼。但是当他的注意力集中到水面时，它们重新平定下来。

他已经在那里呆了很久了。

他们明天就会把宝石送回去。就这样。一切都会结束，一切都会恢复 **正常** 。尽管这是Stark最希望看到的，但他永远不会看见这一切了。

太阳不知疲倦地爬过天空，Stephen看着树木变幻莫测的倒影。他看着自己投射在水面的影子。但他却并没有真正地看着它们。

他希望Parker能回来。他认为自己知道这一次应该和男孩说什么。他认为自己明白要怎样去解释。或许吧。他想要试一试。

因为，如果他能让Peter理解…

他已经在湖边站了很久了。他在那里呆了很久。

然后有什么拉了下他的手腕，是一只因为玩耍和摆弄而布满薄茧的小手。

Stephen用尽全身力气，低头看向身下的Morgan Stark。

女孩抬起眼睛，用严肃的威士忌棕色的眼睛看着他，小声说，“妈妈说你可以进来。”

Stephen的喉咙哽咽了许久，才吐出一句话，“是她让你这么说的吗？”

Morgan摇摇头。“她想要告诉你，但她看起来太伤心了。所以我就来了。”

“好吧，”Stephen艰难地说出来，“你真的太好了。”

“那么，你在这里干什么？”

和Peter的那个问题不一样。这个女孩没有答案；这个问题应该由Stephen来回答。毕竟，她只是好奇而已。

她不知道他是谁。她不知道他做过什么。

他看向湖面，闭上眼睛。Morgan没有放开他的手腕。“我只是在想Stark，就这些。你的——你的父亲。”

“你已经在外面呆了很久了，”这个女孩注意到。“你们是朋友吗？”

**在一千二百万个尘埃和痛苦的未来之中，在你从未存在过的未来里，没错。在每一个我们都活着，没有在还没来得及说50个字以上的就死去的未来，没错。他跟我说，我很像他，但我对他说，我不永远不可能成为——那样的人，那样敏锐、那样勇敢、那样无私？我永远都不会。**

“我不知道，”Stephen诚实地回答。他低头看着Morgan，她微微一笑。他可以看见她掉了牙的地方——也许是她的第一颗牙。

“你可以做我的朋友，”女孩轻松地说。

Stephen内心的什么东西开始粉碎了。

**是我做的，是我做的，是我，这是我的错。**

**我杀了Tony Stark。**

“不，Morgan，”他轻轻地说。“我不认为这是你想要的。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Stephen很虐心。
> 
> 他会这样。习惯它吧。XD
> 
> 希望你喜欢这一份友好和痛苦的折磨，我们很快就会再见面的！给我留下一个赞或者一条评论，还有各个时区的朋友们阅读愉快！


	3. 第三章 从‘什么鬼’到‘见鬼’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 回到过去！

**第三章 从‘什么鬼’到‘见鬼’ （From 'What the Fuck' to 'Fucked'）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

Peter的本能反应比大多数蛇都快，这可能是他此时没有倒在小巷地上流血身亡的唯一原因。实际上，他向旁边一滚，一只手腕向袭击者射出蜘蛛丝，另一只手黏附在上方的屋檐处。

他腾空而起，在半空中扭转身体，面对下方的这个人——这个 **神** 。Loki的刀悄无声息地划开空气——划着恶毒的三角形——闪烁着魔法的光芒。他冲向Peter——他跃向高处，在挑衅与敬畏之间挣扎。因为Loki，阿斯加德的诡计之神，正流着血，在皇后区的小巷里攻击他。

他毫不犹豫地射出一连串蜘蛛丝，把它们一股接一股地送到邪神那儿。但Loki似乎忽明忽暗地消失了，当邪神像扭曲版本的Vision分身并同步时，Peter的攻击根本不能打到他。Loki一把接一把丢出小刀，武器在昏暗的灯光下闪着光，但它总是在Peter还没来得及做出反应前就再次出现在他手中。

总是在同一只手里。另一只手捂住他的胸膛，手指紧紧抓着什么东西，指关节泛白。

他分心了，Peter没有看清下一击，然后刀像切黄油一样切开Stark科技的战衣，划破他的大腿。

这不可能。

而且 **痛** 得要命。

Peter尖叫一声，向后跳，将他的重心换到没受伤的那条腿上。伤口不深，即便是对没有强化的个体来说——但也正是强化，让疼痛更加尖锐。他抖抖身子甩开刺痛，在第一波刺痛之后就更容易忽略它们了。

“不太好。”Peter又一次向前荡过去，然后弓着身子松开手一跳，双手伸向Loki。两股蜘蛛丝径直击中了目标——射在邪神刚刚还在的地方。

**该死！**

那些分身都是在作弊，Peter这样断定。他可以让他的蜘蛛网分成多股吗？

**那需要对蛛网发射器进行重大改进** ，他的永远有用、永远切题的工程大脑这样说。

Loki再一次冲过来，Peter堪堪避开这一击。

**对了，专注。**

“老兄，你在这里干什么？”peter感到疑惑，向后翻了个身，躲开小刀的又一击。

Loki没有回答，他的目光很疯狂并且… 很痛苦？

发生了什么事？

Peter越过邪神的头顶，这一次没有攻击。只是在侦查，或许他早就该这么做了。Loki的脸上沾满汗水和鲜血，并且他的动作… 很奇怪。就像刚从蹦床上下来的人，迷失了方向，连地面和空气都感觉不对劲。

Peter还是觉得不对劲，仍然能感觉到那阵低语， **不属于这，你不属于这里** 。但是那可能是这个邪神搞的鬼，是他的魔法残骸？

“呃。Loki先生，阁下？”Peter又试了一次，向高处荡了些，试图让自己看起来没那么威胁。“我很确定不应该问一个多次试图消灭人类的家伙这个问题，但是你还好吗？”

Peter没有动，Loki此时也停下动作，烦躁地盯着那个男孩。他那锐利的绿眼睛明亮了些，就一点点——然后暗淡下去。就像它们曾经被什么东西照亮了，但那个东西又消失了。

Peter皱了皱眉。小巷里的灯光并没有变化…

他的手指一直放在蛛网发射器的按钮上。

慢慢地，他的目光聚集在Peter身上，Loki抬起他紧握的手，微微展开。Peter试图去瞥一眼里面的东西，在Loki再次快速握紧前，他好像看见邪神手指间一闪而过的绿光。Peter强化的听力让他听见了纸张的摩擦声。

他们对视了很长很长时间。

然后，那个人的刀消失了，这让Peter非常震惊。

“你就是蜘蛛侠，对吗？”Loki痛苦地叹口气。

“呃… 是的？”Peter小心翼翼地回答，即便是对他自己来说，都听起来有些尖细。

“那个蜘蛛 **小孩** 。噢，去你的中庭巫师还有他代表的一切！”

Peter皱起眉头，他的困惑又加深几层。巫师？Loki，知道他的名字？Loki，又来到纽约， **没有** 试图杀了他？

Peter想他应该再跟Happy打个电话。

“你好啊，Peter Parker。”

Peter松开抓住的蜘蛛丝，震惊了。

然后他又站起来，伸出两只手腕，匆忙地试图去掩盖身份的泄露， **不管是做什么** 。“你想要什么？”他咬牙嘶声说。“你敢碰我婶婶一下，我会——”

“让你自己冷静下来，小蜘蛛，”邪神说，抬起双手展开，摆出普遍意义上‘我没有武器’的姿势。但由于他只伸出一只手——另一只手仍然紧紧握住神秘的光芒还有谜一般的纸条——让这种形象大打折扣。

Peter指了指他的腿，然后是皇后区的天际线。“如果我怀疑的话，真不好意思。”

Loki畏缩了——他真的 **畏缩** 了。“伤害你不是我的意图。而且2012的事并… 不是你想的那样。”

“噢？所以你没有杀成百上千的人，没有偷走两件强大的遗物，没有带领一支外星军队入侵我的城市，也没有把Tony Stark送进虫洞？”Peter双臂交叉放在胸前——但他的手腕一直朝外，随时准备进攻或撤退。

面对Peter的最后一点，Loki的眼里闪过一丝难以理解的情绪，然后邪神快速瞟了一眼手里的纸条。Peter眯起眼睛。

“我很确定，整个虫洞的事是都是他自己干的，”Loki说，放下双手。

Peter紧张起来，邪神轻轻地笑了。

“听着，让我们接受这件事，我可以在几秒钟之内杀了你，不管你在哪，距离多远，同时也接受我不会这样做的事实。如果我们这样做了，接下来的事情会顺利很多。”

Peter被激怒了。“我认为你会很惊讶。”

“想试一试吗？”Loki得意地笑了。

“一点也不。我要你告诉我你 **到底** 在这里做什么，并且你怎么知道我的名字。”他眯起战衣的眼睛。“顺便，解释一下你在策划什么邪恶的计划… 不管你是从哪里来的。”

Loki有些生气，带着若有所思的表情。“邪恶的计划。我非常喜欢那样，但不幸的是我根本就没有邪恶的计划；这次的旅行 **不在计划之中** 。”

“什么 **旅行** ？你来 **这里做什么** ？”Peter颤抖着，带着焦虑和不耐烦，手指迅速敲击着手腕上的按钮。

“我来自未来。”

如果不是已经从蜘蛛网上掉了下来，Peter可能会再掉一次。“ **什么？** ”

“那还不清楚吗？”

“那还—— **你来自未来？** 但那是——你不能——”

“这不是不可能，实际上——”

“那真是棒呆了！”

Loki看起来很吃惊，他的头竖起来，有点像蟒蛇。

Peter情不自禁地在面具底下笑了，因为他可能面对的一个危险的、来自另一个世界的罪犯，但这也是一个危险的、来自未来的另一个世界的罪犯，如果那还不能让Peter身体里的每个反常报警器超常运转，那真是太令人失望了。

“你是怎么做到的？那个未来有多远？我到那时还是蜘蛛侠吗？为什么你会回到这里？你怎么可能偶然做到？那是阿斯加德的——自发式时间旅行吗？”他发现自己离邪神越来越近，便赶紧向后退，但是他的热情并没有平息多少。

Loki笑了，笑容转瞬即逝，刚出现便消失地无影无踪。但那是一个笑容，不是假笑，这让男孩和邪神都很吃惊。“这不是阿斯加德干的，”Loki说。“这是一个绝望的中庭巫师干的。我只是时间跳跃链上的第二环节。”

“什么？一个巫师？”

Loki用一只手揉了揉脸，从鼻子里叹了口气。他的头发乱糟糟的，当他用手指慢慢按压太阳穴时，头发耷拉在手指上。

他看起来… 很疲惫。

这与Peter想象的邪神形象不符，他应该是带着头冠、手持权杖、剑身闪耀着鲜血、身边环绕着魔法与邪恶。Peter皱了皱眉，靠近了一点。

“这是一个很长的故事，小蜘蛛，”Loki说。“但是，没错，一个巫师。一个我曾在2017年初遇到的巫师——”

“2017年！”

“——后来出现了，说他来自2023年，告诉我Than——告诉我，我们在一场战争中输了。”

“等一等。”Peter抬起一只手。“‘我们’？什么时候成了我们？”

“自从2017年，Parker。自从一场我们显然输掉的战争开始。”

“什么战争？发生了什么，为什么是你，这里发生了什——”

“我不知道！”邪神突然失去控制。“我只知道我手里拿着一块无限宝石，还有一串潦草的名字，况且在那个该死的法师出现之前，我就应该死了。”

Peter的大脑飞速运转，上千条定律和各种不可能以不可思议的速度互相碰撞。“所以… 你要回到过去改变这一切？”

Loki不耐烦地看着他。“这不是那样运转的，中庭人。”

Peter想起了他读过和看过的每一个穿越时空的故事。

那有很多穿越时空的体系。

“那这是怎么运作的？”他问道。

“你不能就这么回到过去，改变你来自的未来——那会让你的过去变成你的未来，并且形成一个宇宙不可修复的循环。”

“所以，就像《神秘博士》，而不是《回到未来》？”

邪神一脸茫然地看着他。

“对不起，引用了一点。”

“解释一下？”

Peter尴尬地动了动。“这只是很难… 描述？我是说，它们一个非常长，一个又很有年代感——好吧，它们都很有年代感，但是都有那么一点时空穿越，而且，我想你说的要更符合《神秘博士》一些。”

“那实际上… 什么都没解释，凡人。”

“对不起。或许你什么时候能看一下。”

Loki又一次竖起头。“看？就像在一个大剧院？”

“呃… 有点。”

Loki抖抖身子，他的小刀再次出现。Peter紧张起来，但那个邪神只是丢起它，抓住刀刃，然后再丢起来，抓住刀柄。看起来很焦虑。“别管了。如果你是蜘蛛之人，那我已经完成了我的一部分使命——”

Peter打断他，非常困惑，“但我以为你不能改变过去。”

Loki瞪着他，嘴还张着。“我 **没有** 。我是在改变 **你的** 过去。”

“那实际上完全说 **不** 通。”然后他顿了顿。“等等，你说的 **无限宝石** 是什么意思？”

Peter蹑手蹑脚地爬上他公寓大楼的墙壁，时不时检查一下身后，确保他的尾巴跟在一个合适的距离。Loki以一种非人类的优雅姿势攀上来，Peter觉得这说得过去，因为他本来就不是人类。Peter打破了每一条原则，背对着邪神， **将他领回自己的家** ，但是Peter的本能似乎鼓励他这么做。如果Loki决定攻击…

好吧，要么Peter的蜘蛛感应会及时警告他保护自己，要么他根本没有任何抵抗阿斯加德人的机会。

Peter小心翼翼地用手指将窗户拉开，溜进去。他向Loki做了一个“嘘”的手势，示意他呆在后面——这似乎让邪神不太高兴——然后穿过窗户爬到他房间的天花板上。他本能地摘下面具，让它掉到下面的地板上，然后慢慢穿过卧室。

从Peter打开的房门——他必须得把门修好——可以清楚地看见May在厨房里忙碌。他不可能在开着房门的情况下把一个阿斯加德人带进自己的房间。

好吧，他可能 **本来就** 不应该把一个阿斯加德人带到他的房间。尤其是一个危险的罪犯。

来自 **未来** 。

他的生活到底怎么了？

Peter用一小块蜘蛛丝紧紧黏住房门的一角，慢慢关上它，听力强化的耳朵里回荡着缓慢的吱呀——声，让他畏缩了一下。他跳到地上，把门推上最后几英寸，直到它锁住了，才松了一口气。

**危险已过。**

除非危险根本就 **没有** 过去。

一个乐高的死亡之星在Peter房间的地板上砸碎了，Peter感觉他的生活从 **‘什么鬼’** 变成了 **‘见鬼’** 。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Ned和May在原作里仍然是麻烦…
> 
> 但是很快，我就会转变原作的方向，那会很棒的！感谢你的阅读！


	4. 第四章 那个该死的巫师

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 一个绝望的Loki，想要戳Stephen一刀来泄愤。
> 
> 抱抱Loki

**第四章 那个该死的巫师 （Damn That Wizard）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

乐高碎裂的声音渐渐消散，Peter惊恐地看着他最好的朋友。房间的寂静被May的叫声打破了——“那是什么？”

“啊——没什么！没什么！”Peter回答，但他的声音就像被人卡住了喉咙。该死， **该死…**

“你是蜘蛛侠，” 传来Ned屏住呼吸的声音。Peter看着他，低头看向自己被战衣覆盖的身体，然后再次看向Ned那双兴奋的大眼睛。“是YouTube上的！”

“我不是，我不是，”Peter说，声音充满惊恐，他的目光投向窗户， **阿斯加德的Loki王子随时都会出现在那里。**

Ned的脸因缺氧而泛红。“你刚刚在 **天花板** 上！”

“不，我没有！”Peter狂躁地拍拍他的战衣，衣服膨胀松开，堆积在他的膝盖周围。他走出那堆衣服，迅速把它踢到一边。“Ned，你在我的房间里干什么？”

“May让我进来的！我们还要完成死星——”

“你不能就这么闯进我的房间——”

门打开了，May走进来，peter更加恐慌。May卷携着一阵烟雾和什么东西烧糊的气味，这就解释了她为什么把毛巾在脸前挥来挥去。“那份或鸡肉卷的食谱糟透了，”她说，带着笑。“我们去吃饭吧。泰国菜？Ned，你想吃泰国菜吗？”

Ned刚想肯定，但Peter在内心尖叫 **‘不’** ！他最终开口。“不！呃，他还有一件事要做。”

谢天谢地，Ned立刻修正道，“一件事，等下，要做。”

掩饰地好。天啊，真是太 **惊心动魄** 了，不是吗？

Peter再次瞥向窗户，碰上一双闪耀的绿眼睛。Peter做了个为难的表情，他隐晦地打着手势，示意身边有人。

Loki从窗边消失，他松了一口气。

Peter转向May。May正看着他几乎一丝不挂的样子，似乎没那么困惑。“也许你应该穿上一些衣服，”她说。

Peter闭上眼睛点点头，他一方面想要消失，另一方面想大哭一场。他摸索着找到一件衬衫，May关上门出去了。

直到这时，他才向后瘫倒在床上，用手掌根部抵住他的眼睛。“见鬼…”

“她不知道？”Ned问，不停地拍他的肩膀。

Peter打开他的手。“没人知道！”他说，将那件花格衬衫从头上套进去，他的卷发到处乱翘。“好吧，Stark先生知道，因为是他给我做的战衣，但就这样了。”

**还有一个，你知道的，穿越时空的阿斯加德的王子，谎言之神Loki。现在他正挂在我公寓外的窗台上。**

“Tony Stark给你做的？！？”Ned的脸上同时混杂了十四种情绪，最后才慢慢意识到。“你是一个复仇者？”

Peter耸耸肩。“基本上是吧。”这不完全是一个谎言。

Ned的用手捂住脸，嘴巴翕动，发不出声音。如果不是Peter被吓到了，这一幕会非常有趣。

“你不能把这件事告诉任何人，”Peter嘶声说。“你 **必须** 保守这个秘密。”

“秘密？为什么？”Ned听起来很困惑。

Peter拼命朝着门后May的方向比划。“你知道她是什么样的人！如果她发现每晚都有人想杀我，会禁止我这样做的！拜托，Ned， **求你了** 。”

他的朋友抬起双手，深呼吸。“好好好。”然后放下。Ned脸上的傻笑回来了，他说地 **太大声** ——“说实话，我不能保守这个秘密！这是发生在我身上最棒的事——”

不。

“Ned，May **不能** 知道，我现在 **不能** 对她这么做。她身上发生了很多事，我——”他的声音在颤抖，喉咙挣扎着咽下一口唾沫。“拜托了。”

“好-好吧…”Ned说。

Peter再次瞥向窗户，但只能看见街道对面公寓大楼黑黝黝的砖块。“发誓，好吗？”

Ned点点头，朝Peter露出微笑。“我发誓。”

Peter长长地叹出一口气，立刻把他的朋友推向门口。“好了，没错，谢谢，现在你要离开了。”

Ned用力拍他的手。“我能试穿那套战衣吗？它是怎样工作的？是磁铁吗？”

“Ned，你就不能——”

“你是怎么射出蜘蛛丝的？”

Peter的蜘蛛感应一阵刺痛，在焦虑的刺激下，他又听见了那个声音—— **错了，错了，你不属于这里** 。他把这归咎于Loki；这是他的 **房间** ，他当然属于这里。也许那个邪神的魔法确实有某种气场，能被Peter的感官抓住。

他需要弄清楚。他没有时间去吃泰国菜、解决身份泄露或者做任何事——他需要弄清楚那个该死的邪神——还挂在他窗户外面——到底发生了什么！“明天在学校里我会告诉你的，好吗？”他对Ned匆忙地说，几乎成功将那个男孩推出去了，但被Ned侧身躲开。

“但是… 你是怎么做这个 **并且** 在Stark那实习的？”

“噢噢噢…”

Peter最后一次伸出他瘦长的胳膊，将Ned推出门外，紧紧关上房门。然后他转过身，深深地吸了一口气，滑落到地板上。

**我真不敢相信这一切都发生了。**

“我猜这不是正常状况。”滑腻的声音从窗外传来。

Peter抬起头，把下巴支在膝盖上，看着Loki。邪神蜷起身子穿过缝隙，坐到窗台上。“不是，”他叹口气。“这简直是世界末日。”

“我已经见识过了，”Loki说。“没那么吵闹。”

Peter气得笑出来了。“好吧，那真让我放心…”

他们对视了一会儿，黑绿的邪神和红蓝的蜘蛛*，Peter的感官在震动，他的皮肤激动地发痒，他觉得这不只是因为对面坐着一个坏人的缘故。  
（*black and green toward red and blue：我想是这个意思？）

最终，Peter撇开视线，用一只手抓他的卷发。“好吧，那么，过几分钟我会被婶婶绑架去吃饭。我不能反对——相信我，我试过。她会更怀疑的，而我—— **我们** 现在不能再被怀疑了。”

“赞同。”

他们再次对视。

“好吧，这太疯狂了，这简直疯狂至极… 我应该给Happy打电话，给Stark先生打电话，我因该做——”

“不行！”

Peter被打断，他的嘴还半张着。

Loki站起来，伸出手，手指握拳，指关节再次变白。祖母绿的眼睛里有某种类似恐惧的情绪，某种太过 **人性化** 的东西。邪神慢慢放下手，垂在身侧，怒视着Peter，像在警告Peter胆敢再说一个字。

“你理应不信任我，”Loki说，一只靴子轻轻敲打Peter的地板。“你理应想杀我。但是我们没这样做就已经完成了更多目标，你说呢？”

“真的？我还是不知道发生了什么，也不知道你来这里做什么。”

Loki再次坐下，坐在窗台上双腿交叠。“我会解释一切。我只是不想在神盾局的牢房里做这些。我也绝对不想死。”

“我相信他们会听你——”

Loki扬起一只眉毛，Peter说不下去了。

“好吧，也许你是对的，”Peter说。“但是你的确杀了很多人，还想杀掉更多。”

Loki挥了挥手“我都会解释的，小蜘蛛。只是… 别给Stark打电话。不是现在。”

Peter叹口气，勉强点点头。“行吧。但只是因为我的蜘蛛感应告诉我你不是威胁… 况且，他可能都不会回我的电话。”

Loki注视着他。“什么？”

“我必须要通过Happy Hogan才能和他联系。”

“那是谁？”

“Happy Hogan。他的工作不只是给Tony Stark **打电话** 。”

Loki的眉头加深了。“即便是你？”

“你说‘即便是我’是什么意思？”

现在轮到Loki用手抓他的头发了。“这显然比我想象的 **更加复杂** 。”

Peter张嘴想问另一个问题，但是May的声音再次穿过房门。“Peter？Ned还在里面吗？我以为他离开了！”

Peter跳起来，在她试图进来之前转身冲向门口。“他已经走了，我只是… 在用语音输入。”

“好吧… 你准备好出来了吗？”

Peter看向身后的邪神，叹了口气。“好的，梅婶，我马上来。”

Loki Odinson几乎没有独自呆在一个中庭小孩房间的经历。

实际上，这跟呆在一个阿斯加德小孩的房间没有什么不同，但真正重要的是那种氛围。那个蜘蛛小孩嘱咐——命令，他胆敢 **命令** Loki——不要碰任何东西。

Loki有点想把房间里所有的东西都稍稍往左挪一英寸，偏离原来的位置，只是想看看这个孩子能否注意到。但就算是有那个想法，他也不得不承认他需要这个男孩的帮助，所以，和他作对不是明智的做法。

但是，Loki就是想和什么东西作对。

最后相反，他曲着双膝，侧身坐在窗边，假装他的整个身体没有在无形的刺痛。他假装不去想Thanos和他的飞船、浸透鲜血的身体和他倒在血泊中的人民。他假装不去想女武神或者Bruce，假装不去想Heimdall。

他假装不去想Thor。

Loki朝空旷的窗外怒吼，用拳头的指关节抵住他凶残的刀刃。他是诡计之神，是恶作剧之主——他不会哀悼。

下地狱去吧，该死的巫师！（Damn that wizard to Helheim and back!）

叹了口气，Loki让小刀消失，将拳头放在胸前。他张开酸痛的手指，反复弯曲几次，试图找回筋腱的知觉，同时盯着手中的物品。

时间宝石笼罩着一层丑陋的绿光。它是黄绿色——黄绿色，或者春草绿，或者其他什么白痴的颜色。Loki更喜欢青松色调，或者是漂亮的翡翠色调。而不是这种蠢笨的颜色；他会把这个颜色留给奇异博士——不管他的真名是什么。

但它就在这里，轻轻漂浮在他的手上，好像被一层他无法穿透的空气屏障环绕。可能是在保护他，就像宇宙立方的外壳和他权杖的球状保护层。

最强大的力量，就在他手中。

但Loki最想做的是永远地摧毁它。

Loki小心翼翼地把宝石放在他的膝盖上，看着它懒洋洋地浮在他衣服以上一厘米的地方。柔和的光芒安慰人心，邀请着他。

Loki再次朝它怒吼。

将目光转向他手中的纸条——现在已经被他的汗液和皮肤浸湿了。Loki非常细致地——这个潦草的纸条和宝石一样重要，如果不是更重要的话——沿着乱糟糟的折痕展开它。

那个巫师说他希望能认出里面大多数名字。

那个巫师抱了太多的希望。

这张纸条是由名字和箭头组成的网，每个都代表一个人或他们之间的关系，据说对拯救世界至关重要。Loki看了眼这张 **庞大的** 名单，试图忽略胸口沉甸甸的绝望。

其中一半的人一看见就想杀了他。

剩下一半他甚至都不认识。那个Peter Quill是谁？究竟有谁会叫T’Challa？

还有，为什么‘Anthony Stark’得在所有名字的中间？

Loki再次怒视着时间宝石，他觉得能在发光的中心看见自己的倒影。

他做不到。

承认这一点就像是被沙子撕裂了气管，但他 **做不到** ；他似乎没有其他选择；那个巫师困住他，戏弄他，玩弄他的名誉，扭曲他剩下的忠诚。

尽管如此，Loki还是想要拯救世界。还有Odin，他身体中的每一个腐朽的细胞都在叫嚣，但他做不到。要让这些人听他说话，让他们相信他，让他们互相信任… 完全不可能。或许其他人可以做到，但不是Loki——一个坏人，诡计之神，恶作剧之主，密谋恶毒计划，还嫉妒他的兄弟。

那个巫师应该救其他人的。

Loki把纸条夹在两膝之间，双手紧握头发，咆哮着，声音冗长，然后逐渐散尽。愤怒地从口中喃喃吐出阿斯加德骂人的话，回荡在房间里。他想要刺什么东西——特别是那个强迫他来这里的法师。那个迫使他放弃他的宇宙和人民，把他们留给疯狂泰坦人的法师。

那个迫使他放弃他兄弟的法师。

**‘必须得是你。’**

显然，Loki是唯一一个巫师能在不破坏时间线的情况下拯救的人。显然，他是唯一一个可以被拯救的人。所以他在这里，带着第七块无限宝石，和一张皱巴巴的纸条，上面记的不是一条时间线的消亡，而是两条。

Loki以为这张该死的纸条上其中一个箭头会容易些。但显然，Tony Stark甚至都不愿意和这个应该是他孩子的男孩说话。

他们其实都已经死了。Thanos其实已经来了。

而Loki，被迫改变了过去，分裂时间线，被困在一个新的宇宙，一个不再属于他的平行宇宙。

带着一个不可能的任务，将两个世界融合。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 噢噢噢噢，恶作剧。
> 
> 我之前从来没有写过Loki的视角，我根本不知道我缺了什么。10/10的推荐，最满意的人物视角。
> 
> 感谢阅读！如果你有时间请留下评论，或者值得的话留下赞，我们不久再见！


	5. 第五章 更不起眼的东西

**第五章 更不起眼的东西 （More Conventional Things）**

**Earth-199999: _September 2023_**

领悟来的并不突然。

不对，它就像阿巴拉契亚山脉的夜晚一样悄悄爬上Stephen的心头，当他坐在Stark家的餐桌前嚼着奶酪汉堡时，悄悄进入他的意识。当他看着他们之间唯一发出声音的Morgan，看着她吃下她的那份时，当他看见Pepper空洞的目光时，当他看见Peter故意不去看他时，它悄悄地浮现了。

它在寂静中缓缓攀上来，直到Stephen虚弱的双手让他的食物掉到餐盘中。直到他闭上双眼，试图呼吸。

**我必须修正它。**

就是这样，就是这样。没有计划，没有决心。仅仅只有这个意识，最终他突然明白了。

**我必须做些什么。**

这就是他在这里的原因，不是吗？为什么他没有去时光机器那边帮忙，为什么他还没有回圣所？就是这个原因让他在码头呆了好几个小时，将他自己绑在一个自己都没有意识到的承诺上？

Stephen站起来。

这花了不到一秒，但其他人都没来得及抬头。而那只是让Stephen从意识到转为确信。

Pepper与Stephen的目光相遇，她将手覆在Morgan的手上。

“Strange？”她说，在几乎凝固的寂静中，她的声音震耳欲聋。

Stephen咽了一口唾沫。“我… ”

什么？有一个计划？

“… 必须得离开了。”

Morgan抬起头，先看看Pepper，再看看Stephen。她皱起眉头，看起来非常失望。Pepper抓着女孩的手紧了紧，节奏精确地敲打着，Stephen觉得那可能是摩斯电码。

心脏跳动了十一次，没有人说话。Stephen数过。

“好吧，”Pepper说，点点头，就像听懂了那样。她可能听懂了。

“谢谢，”Stephen喃喃道。把头朝那个女人倾了倾，双手在身侧颤抖。

“当然。”她也向他点点头。

在Peter愤怒的目光在他身上烧出一个洞之前，他逃走了。

他带了悬戒，但在这片土地传送走感觉很不舒服，所以Stephen顺着车道一边走出去，直到他抵达一条通向北州深处的旧路。不过他想，这得看你走哪一边了。

Stephen从他整洁的黑色西装口袋里掏出悬戒，小心翼翼地把它套进颤抖的手指上。他试了几次——总是这样——可一旦他把它舒服地套在指关节上时，传送就是轻而易举的事。

他直接走进图书馆。Wong和剩下的大师们很可能会在卡玛-泰姬，但Stephen并不想冒着风险，在走廊或者医疗中心碰到任何人。他们会有疑问， **非常多** 的疑问，而Stephen也不知道答案。

Stephen悄悄溜进图书馆中布满灰尘的书架，想着Cloak去了哪儿。它似乎总是知道Stephen什么时候到了圣所，并且知道什么时候是紧急情况，这不止一次救过Stephen的命。

他的目光扫过古籍的书脊，Stephen咬着下唇，尽量不要瞪着眼睛。

**我必须做些什么。**

某件事，任何事。但却没有他能做的，他什么也做不了——宝石已经被摧毁了，时间也被校正…

只是，现在还没有。

他们明天会将宝石送回去。

Stephen猛地吸口气，已经朝图书馆后面的禁书区跑去。明天， **明天** ——他有时间。

几乎没有时间了，没有希望，他不知道该拿时间怎么办，但他不能浪费时间。

**时间。**

七小时之后，Steohen用笔敲着他灵魂形态的膝盖，凝视着自己笨拙的笔记。

“所以，时间是多元宇宙的一层，”他低声喃喃道。Cloak抬起衣领看着他——或者，算是抬头看着他。Stephen瞥了它一眼。

“对吗？四维宇宙的其中一个轴。位置，时间，能量，形态。”

Cloak摆了一下，表示肯定。

“时间主要表现在层级中，就像不同维度之间的砂浆，将我们多元宇宙的三维层面连接在一起。”

又摆动一下。

“所以，当你在你的维度上汲取时间时，你正在分裂那个维度。时间线和平行宇宙是一回事。”

Cloak翘起衣领，用一种普遍的方式摇晃衣角。

“不过，你并不总是把维度分裂。”

点下头。

“没错。因为对时间旅行者来说，过去就是未来。你可以回到过去，做些符合那条时间线的事情——因为在那个时间点，那些事情已经发生了。就像拿走一本书，或者一颗无限宝石，然后再还回来——你不能破坏已经发生的事情。你甚至可以和自己或者其他人说话，而不会分裂那个维度，只要那个人不会因为你所说的改变自己的行为。在某种程度上，宇宙会在你周围的存在中自我修复，让你的行为成为最初时间线的一部分。可是，一旦你开始改变一些事… ”

Cloak把两个衣角摊开。

“一个分支。”Stephen快速画起来，他的线条摇摆不定，笨拙不堪。“所以，我们的复仇者拿到了石头，在… 四个不同的地点分裂了我们的时间线。可能是十个，但在分裂开始之前，他们就把石头送回去，恢复了那六个分支。因为我们不能就这样放弃那些分支——它们是从我们的时间线产生的，居住着生命… 如果我们牺牲一个分支来拯救我们的宇宙，这实际上没有拯救任何东西。”

Stephen将羊皮纸翻过来，开始继续写。“所以，我不能从Rogers那里拿到时间宝石，因为那样会毁掉另一个时间轴。”

Cloak猛地抬起衣领。

Stephen看着它打手势，抬起一条眉毛。

“这当然是关于Stark的，”在它停下后，Stephen说道。“你以为我们到这里是干什么的？”

第二天早上，他们找到了Stephen的身体，在地板上。他的四周堆砌着一大堆书，Cloak还带来更多。他们发现他的灵体比平时移动快了好几百倍，颤抖的手指坚定地攥着一支笔。

“Strange，”Wong说，跪在他身旁，进入灵体形态。

“Wong。”Stephen没有从羊皮纸中抬起头，还在潦草地写。

“回来，行吗？你已经你开你的身体… 谁知道有多久了。太久了， **又一次** 。”

Stephen摇摇头。“我不能，我马上就弄懂了。”

Wong眯起眼睛。“弄懂什么？”

当Stephen抬起头，脸上流露出破碎、炽热的笑容。“一个计划。”

Stephen放下笔，眼睛睁得大大的，露出一丝微笑。

“Thanos，”他轻轻地说，带着得意的语气。

Cloak放下它的书，快速提升一个能量级，进入它的灵体形态，将自己包裹在Stephen身上。他对它急切的样子微微一笑，抚摸着它的一角，然后指着他膝盖上潦草的图表。

“他毁了宝石，对吗？在2018年。我们在五年的时间里都没有宝石。”Stephen不等Cloak确定。“ **可能没有** 。因为我们的时间线不稳定，很容易被复仇者分裂；由于烁灭和缺少无限宝石的稳定，这个维度已经被削弱了。宝石有那么多能量——当你摧毁它们，你觉得那些能量都去了哪儿？”

Cloak抖了一下。

“没错，进入了我们现实的结构。无限宝石是能量的储存单元，足够多的能量会将维度撕裂，或者把它拼回去。摧毁一个宝石就会摧毁我们宇宙围绕那颗宝石形成的保护和结构。时间、灵魂、心灵，所有这些。”

Cloak从Stephen身上飘下来，围着他转，看起来很困惑。

“如果你摧毁一颗宝石，宇宙就失去了平衡。如果你把它们全部摧毁，宇宙就会静止不动——相当于将多元宇宙剩下的能量固态化。”Stephen敲着身边一本书的书页，读道； **“无限晶体将我们的领域分成六个部分，将现实的组成部分集中在可以被接触到的东西内部。没有这些古物，我们的宇宙就会停滞并且处于安全之中。”**

Stephen现在很激动，他滔滔不绝的说个不停，迫切想让他的想法引起注意。“你看到了吗？一旦宝石被摧毁，心灵、灵魂、力量、时间、空间、还有现实，不能再被轻易操控了，因为它们的能量以自然状态被分散到整个宇宙，而不是集中在晶体内部。”

Cloak的衣领翘起来。

Stephen得意地笑了，翘起嘴角。“那么问题来了，为什么复仇者们能如此轻易地扭转时间？为什么他们可以改变过去，制造出我刚刚说到的四条分支？为什么这个时间看仍然具有延展性、可塑性？”

Cloak朝后飘了些，可能是某种震惊的姿势，Stephen点点头。

“可能不是所有的无限宝石都被摧毁了。也许Thanos不是同时摧毁所有的宝石，而是用其中一颗来摧毁其他的。或许他甚至都没有意识到自己这么做了，因为在他使用完之后，那颗宝石跳进时间流中，到了另一个地方。”

而‘或许’就是这条时间线所需要的。如果有可能的话，宇宙可以围绕它进行修复——Thanos **可能** 只摧毁了五颗宝石，因此可以进行时间旅行，而不会分裂时间线。

Stephen站起来，离开灵体状态，冲入他的身体。12小时的分离状态狠狠击中了他——他的双手开始疼痛，头有一种尖锐的撕裂感，像偏头痛的预兆——但Stephen只是把自己撑起来，摇摇晃晃地走出图书馆的墓穴。Cloak裹着他，帮他保持稳定，他们一起从书架中走出来。

“现在是什么时候？”Stephen想知道，在另一个西装口袋里摸索。

Cloak耸耸肩。

Stephen的手几乎在颤抖，当他把手表放在手掌上时，必须紧紧握住手腕才能看清。现在已经快凌晨六点了；还不算太迟。

Stephen顾不上惯常的礼貌，直接传送到Stark家的车库——如果你能把那栋坚固的、完工的、装修得非常精致的房子叫车库的话——跌跌撞撞地走到一个明显是车间的地方。一个天才的车间，配置了Stephen能想到的一切，甚至还有他想不到的。

他试图不让自己的目光流向桌子、拆开的战衣和散落的工具，那些东西都以一种容易抓取的方式旋转着。在这里，有组织的混乱、创造性的发明、知识的理解和无与伦比的智慧相互交织，他试图不去注意这种氛围。

他试图不去回想那个永远不会再说话的声音——一个永远不会存在的宇宙中向Stephen描述每一个小玩意儿和工具。

**时间。还有时间。**

Stephen将视线从Stark的阴影中挪开，将脚从它们站着的位置拽起来。他溜出车间，来到车库中更大的区域。那里堆着更普通的东西——冬衣、雪橇、床垫、饰品和装修的物品。

宝石当然不会随便乱扔。它们被安全地藏在神盾局提供的特制容器里，放在视线之外，原理远离量子传送门。没人愿意冒着风险，让它们的能量对机器造成影响。

Stephen用了不到10秒钟就发现了时间宝石。

他在任何地方都能认出那种能量——那种像烟雾一样循环往复，缠绕着，如灼烧一般的能量。那种能量，Stephen在黑暗维度已经感受过五年了，在14000605条时间线中感受过了，他知道，他对它的憎恨就像他对自己的灵魂一样。

Stephen跪在满是泥土的地板上，将手伸向那个光滑的银色公文包。他不确定自己还有多少时间——对一个士兵来说，‘明天早上’可以是从凌晨4点到中午的任何时间——他强迫自己继续工作。

Cloak在他周围不安地飘动，他让他的手进入灵体状态，从公文包的表面推入。他小心地控制手指的能量信号，让它们的振动频率与物质领域一致。然后慢慢地，Stephen打开了公文包。

如果说时间宝石认出了他，这就显得有点自大了。它是多元宇宙的一个层面，比唯独更古老，也比此时更年幼。它既是一瞬，也是永恒，是任何活着的生物都不应该拥有的力量。

Stephen拿起它。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 现在Stephen有了计划，宝贝。在第一阶段，半成的计划有点尴尬，但是有计划。
> 
> 感谢阅读！


	6. 第六章 衬衫、蛇、邪神

**第六章 衬衫、蛇、邪神 （Shirt, Snake, God）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

May一消失在她的房门里，Peter就溜回了自己的房间，穿着袜子的脚静悄悄地踏在瓷砖上。

“Loki先生？”他低声问，瞥向房间里。

没有听见回应，Peter皱着眉，尽可能不发出声音地溜进房间里。让眼睛适应黑暗，他扫视房间里每一个的角落和缝隙。

要认出邪神并不难。Loki趴在窗台上，一条腿悬在屋里，一只手环着他的头，另一只手搁在肚子上。一丝诡异的光线从他手指后面冒出来，绿幽幽光芒的像幽灵一样，还露出一张纸条，戳在皮革和苍白的皮肤上。

他还在打呼噜，更像猫那样轻轻的呼噜声。

Peter感觉到一丝微笑掠过他的脸庞，懒得用更恰当的词去描述。恶作剧之神看起来就像一只不堪重负的家猫，在一场未知的打斗中被打地遍体鳞伤、肮脏不堪，但却一直那么优雅。

未知的。

这里 **到底** 发生了什么？他需要Loki醒过来，醒过来和他谈话，描述一下Peter这次又让自己陷入了什么疯狂的处境。

这种疯狂的处境让蜘蛛侠不能完成他的工作。Peter看了新闻才知道发生了一连串的ATM机抢劫事件——就在他发现Loki的那条街上——抢劫速度之快、效率之高让人咂舌。

已经有人在问蜘蛛侠当时在哪儿了。嗯，蜘蛛侠也很想知道，还有… 好吧，还有到底发生了什么。他今晚还剩下几个小时——学校远没有在他房间的窗户上的时空穿越的邪神重要，他甚至都没有睡在桌上。在Peter决定做什么之前，Loki可以和他讨论邪神的故事，搞清楚发生了什么。

但当Peter把视线投向Loki时，他没有看他手里神秘的东西，而是在看他脸上的伤，衣服上的污垢，还有即便睡着了都紧绷的表情。Loki看起来疲惫不堪——不对，他看起来完全精疲力竭了。

“该死… ”Peter叹了口气。“我想拯救世界可以先缓一缓了。”

Peter把手伸到床的上铺，找出他最蓬松的毯子，笨拙地把它从木板中拉出来。他小心翼翼地，慢慢展开毯子，轻轻走到Loki面前。

Peter抓住毯子的一角，正准备将它盖在邪神的身上时，他的眼睛又一次看见那道绿光。由于害怕惊醒Loki，Peter没有靠得太近，但他微微前倾，想看清楚他手里拿着什么。

好吧，他好好搁在手里的是什么。

因为他没有真正地拿着它。那是一颗宝石，在邪神皮肤上方一厘米的地方漂浮着，散发着光芒和力量，几乎让Peter的眼睛烧起来。它在低声细语，折磨着Peter的意识。

**你不属于这里。**

“哇，”Peter喃喃道。“ **那** 是什么？一颗… 无限宝石？”

他可以看出为什么会叫这个名字了。从晶体中迸发出的极限、永恒、不可估量的能量；Peter不能感觉到，但他知道它就在那里。

Peter费了些力气才把他的视线从宝石上挪开，但Peter注意到宝石下面还有一张皱巴巴的纸条。它被折起来，所以他看不见上面的字。他的手指发痒，想把它从Loki的手中小心地拿出来。但他不想冒着碰到那颗宝石的风险——他不想靠近那颗宝石。

所以Peter后退几步，拉起毯子，尽可能平整地把它盖在Loki的身上。

不知不觉中，Loki扭动着往里缩了点。

Peter偷偷笑了。

“你真是个超级大反派，谎言之神——我好害怕。”

Loki没有反应：只是在那张石灰绿的蓬松毛毯下稍微动了动。Peter朝邪神无意识的身体做了个鬼脸，回到他的桌子前，用手轻轻敲打涂满画的桌面。

他收拾第二天去学校的东西的时候——这是肌肉记忆，并不一定是因为他认为要去学校——他才发现他根本没有从小巷里拿回书包。

“噢，该死，”他叹了口气，用手抓了抓他的卷发，向后倒在床上。“先是抢劫，然后是这个？Loki，老兄，你真是 **太** 麻烦了。”

他回头看了眼窗台上的邪神。毯子上有些地方已经被污垢和什么东西染黑了，那一定是血——Peter不知道有多少血是Loki的。他可以看见的每一寸都破破烂烂、乱七八糟、污秽不堪…

“你发生了什么？”Peter喃喃道，用手拍拍身边的床垫。到底是什么能把一个神伤成这样？

他很确定这不属于Stark先生的灰色地带…

他的大脑呼呼作响，手指在敲打，血液在血管里不耐烦地跳动，Peter强迫自己在床垫里放松下来。 **大惊小怪没有任何好处** ，他想，去睡觉，这样你明天早上会感觉更好。

最终，Peter震惊地发现自己真的精疲力竭了。最终，他不安地睡过去。

那一晚，Peter梦见了橙色的传送门，一只纤细的、布满老茧的手戴着一只五彩斑斓的金属手套。

“所以，计划是这样。”

Loki现在被允许在小蜘蛛的房间里放一把转椅，他冷漠地看着正在踱步的男孩。他捏着刀刃轻轻抛着小刀，竭力压抑着——很好，他可以这么说——把刀埋进街上某个害虫的身体里。最好是高个的两条腿的品种。

早上他醒过来，阳光射进他的眼睛，被盖在身上的毯子弄得猝不及防。在Loki意识到自己没有被袭击之前，这条毯子立刻被戳了了四刀。

真是耻辱。

蜘蛛宝宝早上醒来，发现Loki将毯子撕成细细的布条，然后把它们织成一个类似挎包的东西。在不必要的时候，他一刻也不想拿着这颗宝石——即使这意味着他得光明正大地拿着一个临时凑合的丑陋的灰绿色背包。

“你知道，我其实有包的，”这个男孩说，他叹了口气，看着Loki脚边那团经历了一场大屠杀的布料。

“你当时在睡觉，” 作为解释，这是Loki的回答。

现在，男孩正在为当天的行动制定一个计划，而Loki非常努力地不要完全忽视它。哦，他比任何人都明白计划的重要性，但就他所知，没有人会死，没有人会参加战斗，也没有人会试图占领宇宙。

至少不是现在。

“我出去一趟，到地铁里转一圈，然后从窗户回来。”Peter踮起脚掌说。Loki怀疑他到底能不能停下来。“May在上班的时候会接到我翘课的电话，但她直到中午才会回来。所以，在我的屁股开花之前我还有三个小时的时间。”

Loki抬起一条眉毛。“翘课？”

“学校。我应该去的——如果你没有出现的话，他们会打电话给我的婶婶，告诉她这件事。我会惹上麻烦，不过没什么大不了的。”

Loki想起他的学习还有母亲的经历，不禁打了个寒战。“我想你可能错了。那你的朋友怎么办？”

蜘蛛宝宝皱着眉。“Ned？该死，那的确… 他也会生气的。”他叹了口气，用手抓了抓已经乱成一团的卷发，轻轻扯了下，Loki在房间另一头都能感觉到他散发出来的沮丧。“嗯，不管怎样，这是我们唯一的选择。我不会把你一个人留在这里超过7个小时的，你也不能跟着我去学校——”

Loki皱着眉。“为什么不能？”

男孩盯着他。“因为… Loki先生，所有人都想 **杀** 你。”

“我会蠢到以我真实的形态入侵一个地方吗？对我的能力有点信心，蜘蛛。”Loki咧嘴一笑，露出他的牙齿。

然后他探入自己的核心，寻找细胞中的信号，集中精力感应细胞之间和细胞内部噼啪作响的能量。他比宇宙中的任何事物都了解这种能量，知道它如何构建他的生命和结构。Loki像一个熟练的大师，轻松地抓住它。魔法在他的灵魂中蜿蜒，缠绕着他的手指，然后——

一条黑色和翡翠色相间的蛇盘绕在转椅的座位上。

“天！”蜘蛛宝宝大喊，跌跌撞撞地向后倒，但非人类的敏捷让他撑住了自己。

Loki发出嘶嘶的笑声，分叉的舌头舔舐着尖牙。

他已经有段时间没有用过这种形态了，甚至更久没有保持过这样。他试探性地竖起来，感受着他脊椎周围超级强壮的肌肉，感受着他薄脊椎骨互相滑动。Loki伸着脖子去看他的身体，卷起他鞭子般细细的尾巴，看着他变幻的薄荷绿的钻石般的鳞片。

没错，这会非常好。

“怎么样？”他说，抬起吻部。

“噢——我的天.. ”男孩结结巴巴地说，Loki转头看着他，以为会看见凡人往常的恐惧。

但当男孩看见Loki新的身体时，她脸上只有兴奋——纯粹、难以抑制的兴奋。

Loki稍稍往后退了点，他长长的身体闪烁着惊讶。还有一种他不愿承认的温暖。

“你是怎么做到的？”Peter跪在椅子前问道。“你怎么会 **说话** ？”

“这是是是一种心心心灵感应和选选选择性结构上上上的改变，”Loki说。从严格意义上来说，他并不需要嘶嘶声，但这很有趣，如果他只用这种嘶嘶声，那他 **不用** 这样也可以捉弄Thor。

当Thanos折磨他的兄弟时，他从来没有听过那样刺耳的尖叫声。

Loki摇摇头，吐着蛇信子，让他的注意力回到眼前的男孩身上。“我可以这样陪你去学学学校。”

“什么，那我就… 这样带你到处走？”

“没错。”

男孩的脸上混杂着敬畏、顺从和不知所措，表情扭曲，Loki又发出嘶嘶的轻笑。

“那好吧… ”peter说，仍然跪着。然后，压底声音。“蛇神在我的衬衫里，又一件新鲜事。”

不可否认，loki被这一点逗笑了，从椅子上伸过去，滑到Peter的膝盖上。男孩紧张地伸出一只手，Loki从他的手指间穿过去，享受着鳞片滑动和变幻的样子。他太大了，不能蜷缩在Peter的手掌上，但Loki在上面停了一下。然后，Loki吐了吐蛇信子，轻轻拍了一下男孩的皮肤，既是想适应他的气味，也是想吓他一跳。Loki从Peter的袖口下爬上他的胳膊。

“呃呃呃呃，”当Loki将自己折进他的袖子，从他的领口探出来时，Peter结结巴巴说不出话。“别在这，别在这… ”

“你从从从来没有偷偷带动物去上上上课吗？”Loki好奇地问道，有点惊讶。

“没有？”

“甚至为了摆脱edicate*也没有？”（*有人知道这是什么吗？）

蜘蛛男孩耸耸肩，Loki差点从他的肩膀上滑下去。“我们没有edicate。至少在中城科学与技术学校没有。”

Loki吐着舌头。也许中庭没有他想的那么糟糕。

一阵嗡嗡声让Peter抖了一下，Loki立刻紧张起来，随时准备攻击看不见的威胁。但这个男孩只是漫不经心的伸进他的口袋，掏出手机——Loki假定震动来源于这里。

“该死，Ned已经在外面等着了。他想和我一起走；我们总是在周二走去学校。”

Loki回头看向椅子，突然嘶嘶地说，“包。”

“什么？”

“拿上上上包。宝石石石在里面——我们需需需要一直带着它，”他解释道，开始滑向男孩的另一只袖子。

“噢——好痒，等我一下。”Peter小心翼翼地拎起临时挎包，用两根手指笨拙地捏住。

“它不会伤害你，”Loki说。 **至少，我认为不会。**

“所以，我只用… 像这样把它放进我的包里？”

“当然然然。”把宇宙中最强力的物件放进一个脏兮兮的挎包里，真是一个完美又简单的计划。Loki用他蛇的眼睛翻了个白眼。

Peter跌跌撞撞地从这个房间走进一个新的房间，这里有白色的石头和银色的金属，到处都是邪恶的工具。Loki猜这里可能是厨房——在学习中庭文化的那天，他将能找到的所有乌鸦都放进了教室。其实只有五只乌鸦，因为Huginn和Muninn不配合他。

Peter举着装了宝石的挎包，在一个橱柜里摸索，拿出一个圆形的面包，将它穿过手指——它中间有一个洞。Loki竖起头，想知道这个环形的用处，同时对这个一向敏捷的男孩变得如此笨拙感到奇怪。

“你总是这么冷吗？”Peter喃喃道，走出厨房。

“我会用你的体温暖和起来。”实际上，在男孩的衬衫里还挺舒服的，而Loki新的冷血形态的本能要求他这么做。

“好极了，真是好极了。”蜘蛛宝宝低声说，然后加上一句，“一只蛇神在我的衬衫里。”

“我不是蛇蛇蛇之神神神，我只是变成这种形形形态。”

“真微妙。”

Peter跪在背包旁边，小心翼翼地拉开最小的拉链，迅速把挎包放进去。他站起来，把背包的带子挂在手腕上。

他说，“那么，如果这可行的话，你就可以在我上学的时候解释整个时空穿越的事，比如‘我的过去不是你的过去’这种事。希望这样我们就能在第三节课之前搞清楚到底发生了什么。”

“可能需需需要更长时时时间，”Loki警告。“就像我说说说的，故事事事很长。”

Peter点点头，将背包甩过肩膀。它弹了起来，看起来很轻，Loki眯起眼睛，将注意力放在这个装置的灰棕色图案上。

“那个背包似乎空出了很多学习必要的东西，”他指出，为了能容易理解，他少了些嘶嘶声。

Peter的脸红了，Loki可以感受到他皮肤的变化。

“对，呃，那个… ”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 别想把蛇放进衬衫里，即使它时一个变形的阿斯加德人或者一个你在门廊里发现的无毒的家伙。这很不舒服，你和这个生物都不会开心。
> 
> *咳咳*，我从来没有把蛇放进衬衫里。当然，当然。*咳咳*
> 
> 不管怎样，感谢你的阅读！欢迎下次收看，Loki和Peter终于开始讨论到底发生了什么… 给我留下赞或评论，我们不久再见！
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> *咳咳*，你一定把蛇放进过衬衫里。。。*咳咳*


	7. 第七章 这我听过

**第七章 这我听过（So I've Been Told）**

**  
Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

结果，要让Loki在课上开口比Peter想象的要难。不是因为老师，不；因为他忘了要把兴奋好奇的Ned Leeds这个变量考虑进去。

但最终，在政治科学和体育之间有一节数学课，枯燥无聊，但却没有Ned打扰。Peter溜到座位里，头重重地砸在跟前的书桌上，发出一声窒息的呻吟。他衬衫下鼓起的一个小包动了动；他还没有习惯。

他应该习惯吗？

Peter能感觉到Loki抽动的鳞片，跳动的蛇的心脏，甚至是他颤动的舌头滑过他皮肤时流动的空气，这让他 **非常** 不安。同时令他分心——这对他试图做笔记并回答Ned的问题时没有任何帮助。

“好吧，”Peter喃喃道，坐直。Loki重新调整了位置，让Peter抖了一下。“那我们开始吧。你来这里干什么？”

“我来这是是是为了拯救宇宙，”Loki立刻回答。

“是另一场侵略还是… ”

Loki发出嘶嘶的声音，但Peter一笑，他就停下了。

“我一共拯救了阿斯加德三次，虽然在别人眼里不是这样。但无可争议的是，我的确拯救过阿斯加德一次。所以，这不是‘另一场侵略’。”

Peter稍稍抬手表示投降，同时注意着正走上讲台的老师。“我只是开玩笑，别让你的尾巴打结了。”

“嗯，我们可以转到现在的话题上吗？”

Peter点头。“好的，当然。你来这里是要从谁的手上拯救世界？”

蛇动了动，如果Peter不了解的话，他会以为邪神在颤抖。“一个外星人——一个叫Thanos的泰坦疯子。我离开我的时时时间线线线来到这里的时时时候，他为了征服宇宙，已经开始搜搜搜集所有的无限限限宝石了。”

“那…”Peter皱着眉，用铅笔敲着眼前的笔记本。“他太过强大，甚至不能 **试图** 反抗？”

他愤怒地喘口气——Peter甚至不知道这条蛇是如何做到的，但鼻息打在他的衬衫上。“很明显。记住，这并不能阻止我。”

Peter尽可能不露声色地翻了个白眼。“当然。”

“但是，在Hemidall用尽最后的力量把Banner送回地球之后——”

“等等，”Peter倒抽口气，试图压下声音，“ **Hulk** 在那儿？”

“没错？现在是是是2016年，对吗？我相信他在中庭消失失失已经快一年了。”

“但他在 **阿斯加德** ？”

“并不准确。是我们在萨萨萨卡星找到的他。”

“哪儿？”

“一个废弃的星球。但对于我为什么来这里，这不是重点。”Loki尖锐地说。

Peter点点头，飞快用眼睛扫了下老师，试图让他看起来在听课。“对不起，请继续。”

“那个巫师师师出现的时候，我马上上上就要去对付Thanosss了。他就这么凭空出现现现，拿着一颗无限宝石。”Peter感觉蛇在摇头。“愚蠢的法师师师。那个疯子泰坦就离我们只有几米——他只要抬起头，就能发现现现另一颗宝石石石的存在。”

“一共有多少？”Peter小声问。

“六颗。空间、心心心灵、现实实实、灵魂、力量、和时时时间。巫师师师带着时时时间来的，这也是是是他可以来找我的原因。”

“这个巫师也来自未来？”

“没错。显然，在那个未来，Thanos死了，宇宙完好无损损损，但他不能承受受受那份代价。”

Peter低声哼了下，造成的震动让蛇在他的锁骨上动了动。“他还给了你… 时间宝石，是吗？”

“的确。”

“他把你送回来干什么？你说过你不能改变未来，但我很确定在你来的宇宙我没有遇见过你——所以，你改变了一些东西。”

“因为遇见你，我已经创创创造了另一个宇宙，”Loki说。

Peter张大嘴。

“你已经… 把我推到了另一个宇宙？”

“我当时时时别无 **选择** ，”Loki嘶声说，Peter的皮肤感觉到他开始紧张。“我也被困在这个宇宙。你以为我想放弃我的族人？我的兄兄兄弟——”Loki闭上嘴。

他们沉默了很久，没有说话，Peter忽略了回荡在教室中的数学老师的声音。Peter的手指抽搐了一下，想伸手抚摸他衬衫下面的蛇，这是他唯一能够想到的安慰。

因为Loki的话很悲伤。

“那… ”Peter犹豫着开口。

在他说出任何话之前，Loki接着说。“所以，仅仅出现在这里，我就已经改变了未来。但我本来不能这样做，而且原本时间线的我根本没有回到过去。”

“一个悖论，”Peter喃喃道。“你回到过去，改变了让你回到过去的事。所以呢？宇宙为了恢复这个悖论，因此产生了另一条时间线？”

Peter皱着眉。“但那个巫师不也回到了过去？他把你从你的时间线移除？那本来会改变过去，产生一个新的宇宙——我们是从我们应该存在的宇宙分裂出来的 **两个** 宇宙！”

**你不属于这里。**

但这条蛇只是叹了口气——不知道怎么做到的。“不一定。”

**“什么？”**

“这就是是是为什么必须让我来。”

Peter伸着脖子，想去看Loki，透过衬衫衣领的缝隙瞥见他细长的身体。“什么？”

“我是是是唯一一个可以从那条时间线线线移除，而不会因此产生生生一个平行宇宙的人。”Loki说。“因为…”

Peter等他接着说，试图压下心中的紧张情绪。

“因为我死了，Thanosss掐死了我——或者他们是这样想的。但这是有可能的——‘可能’正是这条时间线所需要的——他只是杀死了我魔法的幻像，这都是一个骗局。”

“噢。”Peter咽了口口水。他看向正在讲课的老师——还没有注意到这里的窃窃私语，然后在笔记本上胡乱写了几个字。“所以，那个巫师可以和你说话，给你宝石，强迫你回到过去而不会改变他自己的宇宙？”

“没错。”

“所以，他要么是在整你，要么是在救你的命。”

“两者都是。”Loki叹了口气。“所以我要杀了他。”

“别那样做，谋杀不好。”

“这我听过。”

Peter试图在笑容过于明显之前把它憋回去。“让我理一理，”他说。“一个疯狂的外星人试图得到六颗强大的晶体，在你刚准备去和他对抗时，那个巫师——嘿，他有名字吗？”

“奇异博士，他是这么和我说的。”

“但他没有告诉你他的真名？那一点用都没有。不管怎样，这个巫师从未来过来，带着另一颗超级强大的晶体。他把石头给你，让你回到过去——在假死之后——然后遇见我。通过遇见我，你出创造了一个我们都被困在其中的平行宇宙。”

“就是这样。”

“那么，分裂宇宙就可以拯救它吗？”

在Loki点头的地方，Peter能感觉到他的衬衫在动。“如果我们能在这个宇宙打败Thanosss——”

“怎么做？”Peter低声问。“我们到底从那 **开始** ？”

“我… ”Loki犹豫了，然后继续说。“我有一份名单。”

Peter偏起头。“一份名单？”

“这场场场战争中将会很重要的人。英雄——或者，我想他们是是是英雄，如果没有他们，我们就赢不了。我知道无限宝石石石是什么，我也知道如何去寻找它们… ”

Peter的眉头皱得更深了。“这会很麻烦。复仇者分裂了；我不知道你有没有听说过。”

“除了你的‘复仇者’，还有更多英雄——”Loki停了一下。“你说什么？”

“内战？”

Loki没有回答，Peter把那当作是： **什么鬼？**

“简单来说，Stark先生支持索科维亚协议，这是英国超英的责任规定，而美国队长就像‘不了，我们不会这样做’，所以他们有了这么大的分歧。现在美国队长还有他的同伴都成了战犯，没人知道他们在哪。”

“当然，”Loki嘶嘶地说。“就像像像这还不够困难一样。”

Peter耸耸肩。“不不，这很好。从一个外星疯子手里拯救世界，我们还有张纸条。还有一块石头。好吧，你是对的，这还不够。”Peter又开始用铅笔敲打笔记本：三拍的节奏。

“可如果我们在这里打败了… Thanos… 那对另一个宇宙有什么帮助呢？我们还是被困在这里，不是吗？”Peter这样想。

“对，是是是这样，”Loki说。“但很显显显然，我们可以将两条不同的时间线线线融合。”

Peter发出一声不敢相信的笑声，他的老师猛地转过身瞪着他。Peter咳嗽着掩饰他的笑，希望至少能有些说服力。

当这个女人恶毒的眼神从他身上扫过之后，Peter挪了一下，愤愤不平地盯着Loki。“什么？所有这些——穿越时空、外星人、魔法——我都能理解。但这个？这实际上 **不可能** 。这需要的能量，在任何一个多元宇宙理论里，都闻所未闻。不对，是 **难以量化** 。而且，你怎么知道它们融合了？宇宙不像绳子；你不能穿过一千层的时间、现实和空间什么的把它们缝起来。这个宇宙和另一个宇宙有联系吗？我们甚至会在什么时候融合？我们怎么会记得？哪些事会被我们记住？又有哪些事会保持不变？ **如果——** ”

Peter突然停下。

这时，他忘了要保持安静。

与此同时，教室里的所有人都转身盯着他。

“有什么要说的吗。Parker先生？”教授说，她半边嘴微微翘起，同一边的眉毛也抬起来。比起生气，她看起来更愉悦——而比起沮丧，Peter更为窘迫。

“呃——”他结结巴巴，在那双眼睛的压力之下，他口齿不清。“我只是，呃，在想时空穿越？就像，物理意义上的。我不认为这会像《回到未来》那样奏效… ”

寂静。

Peter咳嗽了一下。“比如… 更像是多元宇宙那样？我只是在想它们是如何… 呃… 互相影响的。呃。”

Flash小声嘀咕着什么。Peter强化的听力轻松地捕捉到了讽刺和优越的语调，这让他的脸更红了。

“说的真好。”Loki评论道。

Peter差点就嘶声叫他闭嘴，但在最后一刻忍住了。

老师很同情他，转身面对黑板说，“虽然差异是大多数时空穿越理论的基础，但我们的指数增长模型和你的想法没有 **太大** 关系，Parker先生。”

Peter点点头，怔怔地看着笔记本。

他的教授最后朝他看了一眼，然后继续讲课，Peter深吸一口气，等待肾上腺素逐渐消退。他认为他应该试着缓解猜疑——他的同学还在看着他——他对此视而不见，静静地盯着黑板，继续上课。

他只坚持了五分钟。

“无论如何，这不可能。”

“这 **可能** 。”

“如果不可能，法师师师不会送我来这里，在所有人之中，他不会指望 **我** 。”Loki的声音很冷。

“也许你的法师没能顺利渡过外星人战争？”Peter建议。“而他实际上只是个疯子？”

“不可能。”

Peter叹了口气，用手揉了揉脸。Loki嘶嘶地抱怨了一句，滑过Peter的身体，紧紧缠住他的肩膀和胳膊。

Peter觉得到目前为止他是个 **非常** 有风度的人。他把邪神带回家，被他最好的朋友发现秘密身份，和一个挥着小刀的谋杀犯睡在睡在自己的房间，让同一个挥着小刀的谋杀犯 **藏在衬衫** 里带去学校。他的背包里有一颗无限宝石，还有一连串被人们抱怨没有阻止的神秘抢劫案。他甚至还能听见一个声音——无限宝石？他被困在的这个该死的平行宇宙？——告诉他，他不属于‘这里’。

而且他不被允许告诉Stark先生。

他从来没有像现在这样——衬衫里藏着一条蛇，把脸埋在手里——想和那个人说话。

“去他的… ”Peter喃喃道。

“确实，”Loki轻声回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 我想，这是一半的解释？这些‘发生了什么’；随着Stephen慢慢开窍，我们将逐步解释这一切发生的原理。:)
> 
> 无论如何！谢谢你的阅读！希望你喜欢这一章，下一章我们来点恶作剧吧！


	8. 第八章 邪恶的化身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这很快就成了我目前最喜欢的一章… 希望你和我一样喜欢lol！

**第八章 邪恶的化身 （Incarnation of Evil）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

“这是体育课，Loki先生。当我像个白痴一样在这个房间里跑来跑去，你不能挂在我身上一个小时；我的衬衫太紧，遮不住你，而且这对我们两个来说都不会舒服。”

中庭人的逻辑。Loki勇敢回驳了这个逻辑的依据，但结果被塞进背包里，紧贴着一个嘈杂、汗流浃背的房间一侧。

又黑又冷。离开Peter温暖的肩膀，被遗弃在他空空的环境阴暗的背包里，Loki的蛇的形态不喜欢这种剧变。他不能感受到那个男孩呼吸时起伏的胸口，不能听见他喃喃的咒骂声和半成的想法。

他不怀念这些，但少了他新找到的部下，在这个洞穴中只他能感受到空虚。

他很无聊，也很愤怒。Loki竖起来，透过拉链，他能看见点点亮光。他将长长的脖颈伸向那道亮光。他用鼻子挤压拉链，将舌头探出去，他能嗅到外面新鲜的空气。他能尝到Peter坐在塑料椅上的味道。Loki收紧下巴，试图清除掉他鼻子里那股刺激的气味，然后将自己折回背包的底部。

他不是真的被困住了；他不需要魔法也能出去。他不知道Peter最开始为什么要拉上拉链——或许是一个中庭人的肌肉记忆？

不管怎样，Loki不会有幽闭恐惧症。他想，这里甚至不需要这么黑暗；如果需要，他可以把拉链拉开几英寸，让光照进来。

但他不需要。黑暗就很好——甚至更好。他是谎言之神，这就是他的王国。

在他的王国，每一次转身，他潜意识的某个可恨的部分都会认为下一秒Thanos就会掐住他的脖子。在Thor头部的血管上，一道紫色一闪而过，他的呼吸变成了尖叫。

**他的** 王国。

Loki发出嘶嘶的声音，对他所屈服的弱点感到憎恨，他滑向拉链的边缘，毫不费力地把晃荡的塑料拉链拉开一两厘米。Loki嗅着那道亮光，然后把头完全探出去，四处张望。

他在一个类似于一串长椅的构造物上，能够清楚看见整个房间。他眯起狭长的瞳孔，扫视这群学生，寻找他认识的那两个。中庭人都被分成两人一组，Loki想，只要找到其中一个，也就能找到另外一个。

没错，他们在那里，在离Loki栖息的精致长凳最近的地方。Ned按住Peter的脚踝，后者正一遍又一遍地将自己弯折到膝盖处。Loki翘起头，对这种看起来有些荒谬的仪式感到不安，但房间里的大多数人都带着同样困惑的表情。因此，Loki只是把这当作又一个成年人类精神失常的证据。

他们两个看起来在说话，而洛基只是出于好奇，想知道他们在说什么，才从背包里滑出来，开始顺着长凳一样的楼梯往下滑行。长凳是金属做的——冰冷而粗糙地剐蹭着他的鳞片。

当他到了长凳较低的那一层，他差点被一群兴奋的女性踩到了，最后他在长凳下面，沿着下面的支撑杆绕行。但他现在可以听见对话，还是那么有趣。

Ned听起来正在长篇大论。“...我的周围会有屏幕，而我可以到处转，因为我是你的技术后盾。”

“我不需要技术后盾，”Peter叹口气，听起来心力交瘁。Loki想知道他这样是为了得到什么好处，还是仅仅只是外在的压力。

在他看见之前，靴子踏在地上的重重的脚步声就引起了Loki的警觉。当一双腿挡住他看蜘蛛宝宝的视线时，他将自己蜷缩地更紧。“看起来不错，Parker，”这个声音似乎属于腿的主人，然后那个庞然大物走开了。

Ned咯咯笑起来，Loki吐着蛇信子，向后退了点。

在Loki的左边，开始了另一段对话。“你看，对我来说，”那个声音听起来在沉思。“应该是F Thor，嫁给钢铁侠，和杀了Hulk。*” （It’d be F Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk.）

Loki喷着鼻息，没抓紧长凳下面的支撑杆，摔在体育馆的瓷砖地板上。这就是中庭人爱 **谈论** 的吗？难怪Thor这么喜欢他们——尽管Loki没有在那张名单上听见自己的名字。

如果有人能杀了Hulk，他会非常惊讶——

好吧，不再是了。

Loki的乐趣变了味，他将头放回地面上，在长凳装置下向里缩了一点。

“蜘蛛侠呢？”另一个声音说，Loki抬起头，透过蛇形眼睛的眼角，他看见Peter也抬头看过去。

“那只是蜘蛛侠，”第一个声音笑着说。

Peter皱了皱眉，Loki压下另一声鼻息。

但另一个女孩继续说，听起来很兴奋。“你看到YouTube上发的银行安全监控了吗？他击退了四个人。”

Loki甩了甩他的尾巴。这个男孩可以做到更多——如果不能，在Loki和他打完一架时他就已经做到了。

“那ATM机的事呢？”第三个声音说。“万一他出事了怎么办？”

第二个女孩——就是Peter **很明显** 目不转睛地盯着看的那个——耸耸肩。“我打赌他现在肯定在找他们。我的意思是，那就在他的工作简介上，不是吗？友好邻居蜘蛛侠。”

Loki嘲笑了一声。

第一个女孩大笑着说，“我的天，她在迷恋蜘蛛侠。”

传来一阵偷笑声，‘目不转睛’女孩耸耸肩说，“有点吧。”

“呕，他可能有，大概30岁了。”

“你不知道他长什么样，如果他有严重烧伤呢？”这是第三个女孩，她可能是她们中最敏感的那个。

“我不会在意，” ‘目不转睛’女孩说，“我仍然会因为他的内在爱着他。”

当Ned突然坐直，眼睛盯住长凳上的那三个人时，Loki知道有什么糟糕的事 **就要** 发生了。

“Peter认识蜘蛛侠！”体育馆降下一声惊雷。

所有人都怔住了。

同时，所有人的眼睛都转向Peter，停下手上正忙的动作，一片寂静，等着这个男孩下一步会干什么。

总之，就Loki看来，Peter接下来要做的是非常令人钦佩的。他没有消失，没有用鞋子或是趁手的利器去刺Ned，甚至没有逃离这个房间。他只是慌忙站起来，嘴像鱼一样开合，同时发现那些眼睛疯狂地盯住他。

“不，我不认识，”他结结巴巴地说，在一片指责的目光下缩了缩身子。“不，我…我是说…”

依然是Ned帮了他 **很大** 的忙，解释道，“他们是朋友。”

如果他有一双手，Loki会把脸埋进手里。或者有脸的话。

Flash，那个整天都在对Peter冷嘲热讽的男孩溜进Loki的视线，咯咯地傻笑。“没错，就像Wilson教练和美国队长是朋友一样。”

传来一阵大笑。Loki发出嘶嘶的声音，眯起眼睛。

Peter拼命想找回自己的声音。“我见过他，没错，几次？但那是，呃…在，呃，Stark实习…”

实习？对了，那是男孩为掩盖超英工作的借口。Loki向前滑行一段距离，如果幸运的话，他想更清楚地看见Peter和Flash的动作还有他们的表情。

Flash看起来很不高兴。

“我真的不应该说这个的，”Peter咬紧牙关，怒视着Ned，咆哮道。

**他看起来很紧张** ，Loki发现。不像自然情况下尴尬的躁动，而是真正意义上的焦虑，近乎 **恐惧** 。

Peter多大了？

不到一小时前，Loki把Peter对宇宙的所有认知打翻在地。他把男孩的心掏空了，给他灌输过多的信息，而他们谁也不知道该拿这些信息怎么办。

不到一小时前，Loki还告诉他世界末日到了。

此时，Peter的小世界也崩塌了。

Flash向前逼近，而Peter下意识地往后退。“是吗，那 **棒极了** ，”他低声说。“嘿，你知道吗？也许你应该邀请他来参加Liz的派对。对吗？”

Peter的‘目不转睛’女孩点点头，似乎没有注意到男孩之间紧张的气氛。“没错，我今晚会邀请人过来，非常欢迎你来。”

Peter的声音变高了，还夹杂着呼吸声。“你要…开一个派对？”

Flash又向前走了几步，Loki注意到，当这个孩子像这样抬起下巴时，他的静脉明显凸出来。“没错，这会酷毙了。你真的应该邀请你的 **私人朋友** 蜘蛛侠过来。”

“没关系，”Liz说，Loki几乎感到庆幸，直到：“我知道Peter太忙了，没时间参加派对，所以…”

他们就看不见Peter矛盾的表情吗？他们就看不见他伸向蛛网发射器的手吗？他们就看不见恐惧——因为Peter **现在** 太忙了，没时间参加派对。而这其中有一部分是拜Loki所赐。

“拜托，他会去的。对吗，Parker？”

Flash举起一只手，Loki的脑子里立刻闪现这个动作的意图。这个动作让已经在崩溃边缘的Peter Parker畏缩了一下。

**够了。**

霎时，Loki从长凳下滑出，穿过整个房间，竖起身子，发出充满魔力的嘶嘶的声音。接下来，传来一阵震耳欲聋的咆哮声，在体育馆内回荡，Flash惊恐地向后退，一只手碰到了Peter的肩膀。

一声尖叫参杂在Loki的嘶嘶声中，打破他突然到来的魔咒。不知道是谁发出的声音，但他不在乎。

当Loki鼓起他刚刚还没有的肉翼，混乱——多么甜蜜，令人满足，却相当具有传染性——在整个房间里爆发了。他的瞳孔只是翠绿色眼睛中的一道细线，Loki凭借多年的经验化身为邪恶本身，摇摆身体，继续发出嘶嘶声。

“ **该死的——** ”Flash大喊。Loki佯作攻击，享受着破空的尖叫声。

“这里怎么了？”又是那阵沉重的脚步声，Loki转头看着那个男人——Wilson教练——一看见他就踉跄几步停下来。“该死——这 **是** 什么蛇——Peter，退后！”然后拔高声音：“大家保持冷静！”

但Loki不想让他们冷静下来。他想让他们逃跑，让他们感到恐惧，让他们 **离远点儿。**

又用了一点魔法，Loki的尖牙上出现了毒液的幻象 。他不在乎这在构造上是否正确；但这很有戏剧性，达成了他的目的。

“喂！”Peter愤怒地低声说。“你在干什么？”

Loki转身，他的嘴角咧开，带着恶作剧般的笑容，舌头从尖牙间伸出来，吐着蛇信子。“我以为你更愿意离开关注的焦点休息息息一下？”

“但是——”

“他差点就揍你了，”Loki碎了一口，把头甩向Flash。

Peter沉默了一会儿，然后轻声澄清道，“他只是想把手放在我的肩膀上，Loki先生。”

Loki顿了顿。“噢？好吧，没关系系系，反正这比呆在那个愚蠢蠢蠢的背包里要好。”

* * *

Peter一方面想从体育馆冲出去，再也不回来了，再也不去看那些过于吵闹、强人所难的同学。另一方面他看着他们分散到体育馆的边缘，想要大笑。

如果那种嘶嘶的侵略性是冲Peter来的，那么Loki绝对非常可怕。可事实是，这是 **为** 他来的，Peter从来没有笑得这么开心。

这毫无必要，而且过火了。Loki——恶棍、罪犯、恶作剧之神，经常出现在孩子们的噩梦中——正竖起身子，喷着毒液， **保护** 他。

“Peter！”

Ned抓住他的胳膊，把他往后拉，Liz已经爬到盘起来的蛇另一边的看台顶层。Michelle已经站到了墙上，实际上在向距离蛇更近的地方移动，她的头好奇地歪着。

Peter想离他的朋友远点，但他没有理由让自己受到更多怀疑。所以，他让Ned拉着他远离Loki。

Wilson教练在空旷的场地绕着蛇转，看起来完全不知道该怎么办。Peter可以从房间的另一边看见Loki得意的笑容。

“你看见了吗？”Ned说。“它就这么——不知道从哪里冒出来了！真幸运它没有冲着你来，而是冲着Flash去了。虽然你有被毒物咬过的经验…哦！也许这条蛇也有放射性！”

Peter咧嘴笑了，对他朋友的怒气也消失地无影无踪。“蛇人。蜘蛛侠永恒的对手。顺便说一句，谢谢你。”

“真的？”

“这只是讽刺。”

Ned在他的肩膀上打了一拳——好吧，试图打一拳。他的目光仍然盯着Loki，所以他的好朋友没有打中。“拜托，伙计。我是在帮你的忙！你没听见吗？Liz迷恋上你了！”

Peter向后退了一步，瞪大眼睛。

“该死…你是对的！”

“嗯嗯，但如果那条蛇没来救你，你的机会就全毁了。”Ned朝Loki疯狂打手势，而Loki正追在Wilson教练身后。“所以，我猜它还是做了好事！”

Peter看着正在体育馆的地板上追赶他的教练的蛇，笑了。“是的，”他说。“还是做了好事。”

Loki本来可以轻松追上那个人。他或许可以轻松追上这个房间里的所有人，然后眼睛都不眨地杀掉他们。但是Peter想，也许谎言之神并不喜欢这么做。

但或许，他更喜欢吓人的攻击而不碰到皮肤，用蛇的眼睛向不知所措的男孩们眨眼睛，听着蛇可以引起的所有混乱。

等到动物控制中心来的时候，Loki早已蜷起身子，藏到少年的衬衫里了。但他仍在大笑。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Loki喜欢混乱。
> 
> 感谢你的阅读！请给我一些反馈，让我今天过得更开心，我们不久再见！


	9. 第九章 还有比蝴蝶更糟糕的生物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这一章…我不确定。我想，我喜欢它。希望你也喜欢！

**第九章 还有比蝴蝶更糟糕的生物（There are Worse Creatures than Butterflies）**

**Earth-199999: September 2023**

Stephen将时间宝石从公文包的容器里拿出来，它轻轻漂浮在他颤抖的手指上。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，笨手笨脚地拿着发光的宝石，试图想起要如何抓住它，如何忽略这股令人陶醉的油腻的力量，如何透过对它的憎恨来呼吸。

这颗宝石对他做过的一切... 以及 **为** 他做的一切，Stephen不知道应该对它作 **何** 感想，也不知道应该回忆起什么。是给他带来的死亡，还是它拯救的生命？是时刻萦绕在他心头的尖叫和痛苦，还是它赋予他的令人惊叹的力量？

一切，荡然无存。

“你好，老朋友，”Stephen喃喃道，一只膝盖叠在身下，让自己处在一个更舒服的姿势。“好久不见。”

宝石搏动着，他能听见千言万语，万物归于沉寂。Stephen在手心里把它翻过来，缠绕着他的盈溢的能量令人作呕，他咳嗽了一声。

他过去从没有在缺少阿哥摩托之眼保护的情况下拿起过宝石。至少，没有这么久。五年前他们在甜甜圈飞船上的时候，他曾将宝石藏在他的超验口袋里，在几个未来中也触碰过几秒，但仅此而已。

然后，Stephen Strange闭上眼睛，纵身跃入翠绿色的时间深处。

* * *

一幕窗帘、一张毛毯、一条挂毯，编织着生命、光明、黑暗、死亡，漫无目的，毫无存在的意义。它没有四处漂荡，也没有被悬挂，不存在空间和视觉。不对，挂毯仅仅只是在那儿，就像他在那儿一样。

透过银灰帘幕般的感知，他看着那张毛毯——他不能感知到更多，否则这条华丽的挂毯会将他撕碎。

他带着使命而来，就在这里，在万物的纺线之间。带着好奇和谨慎，他慢慢向翠绿色的线条靠近。

它们用他感觉不到的虚幻的手指抓住他，用他听不见的声音无声地咆哮。他在挂毯中穿行，像一个从地球海洋深处浮现的生物，用乳白色的眼睛透过怪异的海藻，凝视着从未见过的闪闪发光的色彩。他眯起眼睛，透过千万视野，注视着每一根纺线。

每根线条都讲述了一个故事。他读着永世燃烧的恒星，爆炸、聚变，然后生成宇宙中的万物之源。他读着一瞬间灵感迸发的思想，在短短几小时甚至是几分钟里充满生机。他读着地球和宇宙间环绕的一块陨石。他读着生命、陨石、植物、生态、土地和世界。他读着时间。

错综复杂的纺线缠绕着他，吞噬着他。他飘过虚无，游过生存，被他无法言说的直觉所引导。他带着使命而来，怀揣目的地探寻——他为何而来。

时间的迷宫将他拉往深处，远离彼岸。翠绿的纺线变得更深、更长、更黑暗。它们在讲述关于感情的故事——人类的回忆和感受的故事。正是人类创造了历史。

这些纺线更加难以穿越了，因为它们在错综复杂和不可分割的关系中互相缠绕、相互编织。他挤过线团，费力深入，但从没有触碰到它们。他知道，触碰到它们是一种侵犯，是对信任的背叛，是对自然法则的背弃。

他曾经对此发过誓。在某一天。永不背叛。永世遵守。

并不是说他很好地履行了誓言。

并不是说他最近什么都做得很好。

思绪飘过，挂毯挤得更近了，吼声震天价响，光线璀璨夺目。

**和我们在一起吧，** 纺线在耳边歌唱。 **这是你的归属，是万物的归属。**

他看向身后，只有一瞬，看着他自己的纺线蜷缩为一团，化为虚无。将他自己织入挂毯中，永远留在这里，同时不再存留于这里… 这多么诱人。

但他有一个使命。一个他必须完成的使命。

于是，听着千万色彩斑斓的翻飞的翅膀，他摆脱了挂毯的歌声，继续寻找。纺线盘根错节，变得更加杂乱。

当他找到那六个时，周围的一切都黯淡了。

整条挂毯都黯淡了，但在中心，他从来都不知道有哪个地方能像这里一样，聚集着如此多的力量。从来没有。这里是多元宇宙，在他眼前，被编织成挂毯的六股厚重的、耀眼的绳索。

他强迫自己靠近，但是他知道自己已经不再挂毯里了。纺线消失了，只有这六股绳索。

这就是他的使命。

怀着谨慎和迟疑，他慢慢移到多元宇宙的其中一股树干前，翠绿色的光芒跳动着，延伸到整个挂毯中。

仿佛认出他一样，仿佛知道他来自另一个世界，六股绳索中翠绿的那个上下起伏，向他靠近。它呼唤着他，懒散又无精打采——毕竟它有世界上所有的时间。

他伸出由几十只扑扇翅膀的蝴蝶构成的胳膊，抓住了这股绳索。

* * *

**在这颗星球诞生之时，一个神带着它来到地球。**

**神曾试图使用它，用她的意志驾驭它，但发现其深处存在的不只有力量。她还找到了救赎、诅咒和无限。**

**所以她抛弃了它，知道自己不配拥有它的力量——然后，它躺在了这颗冒着烟、燃烧着的地球大地上。**

* * *

不，不是这个。太早了。

他继续寻找。

* * *

**它听见的第一句话来自一个牧羊人，是一种早已失传的语言。**

**她从命中注定的土地中挖出它。它的光芒与早期地球的阳光交织，直到比阳光更耀眼，比天空更明亮，比命运更璀璨。它是命运。**

**它杀死了那个好奇的年轻牧羊人，因为它还不明白生命的脆弱。它还没意识到自己的力量可以将他们轻易撕碎。**

**再也没有人触碰它了。**

**为了保护他们。**

* * *

远点，还要更远。他需要到千年之后。

蝴蝶褪去，然后再次覆盖，在久远的未来。

* * *

**它从来没有被这样的人拿起来过… 如此勇敢，从来没有。**

**或者愚蠢。**

**这个男人用伤痕累累、不停颤抖的双手握着它，拉扯它，向它要求它急于给予的东西。时间像液态的黄金一样流动，汇集在宇宙的裂缝中，屈从于这个男人的意志。**

**他以前从来没有拿起过它。**

**或许他并不愚蠢。或许他只是没有任何经验。**

* * *

嗯，很近了。

好吧，相对来讲。在宇宙的这个尺度上，他只有片刻之遥了。那个使用宝石的男人只是千千万万已经，或将要触碰它力量的人之一。他只不过是白驹过隙，沧海一粟。

而且，他还有一项使命。

* * *

**自宇宙诞生以来，它第一次感觉到同伴的召唤。**

**是它的四个兄弟，如此之近，与它们平常的距离相比只有毫发之遥——在它们之间，它带着一种难以察觉的能量气场颤抖着。**

**世界就像一根橡皮筋，而它们正准备将其粉碎。**

**它的医生用食指和拇指捏住它。他像往常一样拿着它，在不停循环的宇宙中进入时间线的裂缝之中，但这仍然不寻常。通常，它的医生会把它戴在胸前，让它透过阿哥摩托之眼凝视一切。**

**它的力量伴随无意识的需要搏动，挥舞着魔法，扭曲了宇宙，扯出生命，然后粉碎。所以，当它的医生打开颤抖的手，将它抛向宇宙时，它的力量抓住了他。它想控制他，想命令他，但这个男人的意志让它穿越维度——**

**直到它再次被抓住。**

**被另一双手。不同的手。拥有摧毁行星的力量和扭转时间的决心，用黄金和乌鲁*握住它，让它和同胞们结合在一起。  
（*乌鲁：Uru，一种特殊金属，矮人制作无限手套的其中一种元素。）**

**万物都存在着力量、现实、灵魂、空间和时间，宇宙似乎正在破裂，因为它们结合的位置发出爆裂声，让存在的所有结构都为之颤抖。**

**这根橡皮筋就要绷断了。**

* * *

他也认识这双手。

但他更熟悉它们凶残的天性、巨大的力量和强烈的控制欲，他知道它们是如何掐住他的喉咙、压迫他的身体。知道它们能轻易折断他的骨头、刺穿他的身体、将魔法从它应该在的地方驱逐。

蝴蝶颤抖着，防御性地扑扇它们发光的翅膀。但他还没有结束；他很近了。就在这一刻的附近，真的。

他继续寻找。

* * *

**他们都在那儿。**

**都在，能量发出嗡鸣，尽管它们已经爆发出了巨大的能量，就在几分钟前、几周前、几年前。时间对它们来说没有意义，它们被紧紧地攥在巨人的手里。**

**但不是在神的手里。它们曾被神的手握住，但这个不在其中之一。**

**它们渴望在这个世界上创造生命、破坏一切、制造浩劫。它们体内积聚的力量要比宇宙的其他部分大得多，并渴望得到平衡。毕竟，这才是自然法则。**

**混沌的平衡。**

**这只发生在一瞬间。是泰坦的命令，导出它们内部的能量，让它们互相残杀。毁灭，他命令道。毁灭。**

**它们乐意效劳。**

**能量涌入维度之间，恶狠狠地抓住其它的同胞的形态，抓住它们的物质表现。释放内在的力量。使宇宙趋于平衡。毁灭，毁灭，毁灭——**

* * *

就是那儿。

所有蝴蝶唰地展开双翅。

* * *

**有一个命令。另一个命令，它听得懂那个声音。**

**毁灭。跳。**

**这个命令来自别的地方，通过其他东西传递而来。但时间对它来说并不重要——它就是时间，它拥有宇宙中所有的时间。**

**现在它的同胞们太过虚弱，不过是宇宙力量的残渣，不过是维度破晓时所遗留下来的每时每刻的能量。**

**但不是它。它每时每刻都在重生，每次都充满新的力量。它是永恒，它无法被毁灭。**

**但它可以打破僵局。**

* * *

没错，没错！

这起作用了，他正在这样做——遗物和古书没有骗他。

还有希望。希望，和时间。永恒的，亘古不变的时间。

* * *

**能量缠绕着它，从它同胞们的碎片中倾泻而出，融入宇宙的歌声中。它指挥的亘古不变的歌声。在它密集的攻势下，它的同胞们爆炸了，化为虚无，释放出如潮汐一般的能量，穿越现实，越过握着它们的泰坦。**

**宇宙摇摆不定，随着支持物的解体而支离破碎。**

**但它的力量没有耗尽，它永远不会耗尽，它掐住那个维度的咽喉，强迫它稳定下去，继续存在下去。**

**自由，它对它说，自由。**

**宇宙做到了。**

* * *

就是现在。来吧， **就是现在。**

他的第一个命令已经执行了，但一切都取决于下一个命令。

一切。

* * *

**它是时间，它无处不在，却又无迹可寻。它可以永远停留在这一刻，也可以离开，跳过千万时刻，它可以存在于任何时间。**

**跳。**

**命令仍在继续，仍在恳求，来自未来的某处。**

**或者就在一纳米之内，因为这对它很重要。**

**只需要一丁点的能量，它就能跳出这条时间线。这个泰坦人永远不会知道，会以为它已经和其他的一样消失了。**

**只要它想，它就能回到宇宙河流之中。毕竟，它只渴望时间。但它想要一些更熟悉的，想要更多可供使用的承诺，所以它还是回到了它熟悉的地方。**

**它的医生的手仍在颤抖。**

* * *

他挣脱与绳索的连结，蝴蝶疲惫却兴奋地飞来飞去。

他做到了。

时间线完好无损——他并没有真正改变任何事。那个士兵会带着宝石回去，在时间线开始出现裂纹出现之前将它治愈，继续存在下去，直到泰坦毁灭这些宝石。

除了一颗。

现在，他有了一个工具，一线希望——在他这个半成型的、理解了三分之二的、百分百疯狂的计划中，时间不再是他的敌人。时间熟悉他，会与他合作，显然，正如他在纺线中看见的，时间记得他。

他再次飘入虚无之中，一缕充满活力的生命微光注入挂毯中。纺线紧紧缠绕着他，慢慢收紧，在他耳边窃窃私语。他强迫自己保持专注。错综复杂的挂毯仍在呼唤他；他还没有出去呢。

当他游弋于时间支柱之间时，他让自己听从绳索的呼唤，他让自己辨认它们的声音、它们的言语。

他让自己认出了它们。

现在路途变得更加艰难，要让他的存在继续向前，将自己从挂毯诱人的图案中挣脱出来，找到重回现实世界的路。纺线不再是工具，不再是记忆。它们的声音深入他的意识，扰乱蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，他听见了故事、真理和朋友。

他听见了秘密。

他把自己裹得严严实实，缩成微小的一团，既渴望触摸周围的纺线，又对它们感到恐惧。挂毯开始变薄 align="right"了，表示到了时间意识的边缘，当他到达宇宙的边缘，挂毯变成独立和永恒。

然后他听见了新的声音。

* * *

“Strange！”

Stephen大喘一口气，跌回身体里，身体的知觉以一种不可饶恕的力量向他袭来。他颤抖的呼吸透过牙缝，一只虚弱的手紧紧抓住另一只手的手腕，那只手握着一颗无限宝石，离他的皮肤只有毫发之遥。眼前闪现斑斑亮光，视线时暗时亮，模糊不清。

“Strange，你 **到底** 在做什么？”

是Rogers队长，他疲乏的大脑猜测。他寻找的时间肯定比他想的要长。

Stephen的双手剧烈颤抖，一只青色的蝴蝶浮现，它的翅膀擦过他的牙齿。

当那只蝴蝶环绕着飞向车库的椽木时，Rogers愤怒的声音停顿了一会儿，这是一个美妙的时刻。

Stephen痛苦地松开他的拳头，双手颤抖地更厉害了。时间宝石从他手里掉落，砸在他双膝间的地上，在泥土上留下一个小坑。

“你做了什么？”Rogers跪在Stephen身边质问。他的声音低沉而危险——充满恐惧。

Stephen笑了。

**“你做了什么？”**

Stephen用力睁开双眼，双手撑在膝盖上，看向队长。“一个稳定咒语，”他轻易地撒了个谎。“这应该可以支持你回到过去，在多元宇宙的四个维度上保持宇宙是一个整体，因为你要篡改正在愈合的维度裂缝。我们不能再承担你进一步分裂我们时间线的后果了。”

他感觉自己的话像是穿越灰尘、穿越一层又一层的时间线和世界。他感觉翅膀充满了他的喉咙、他的思想还有他的灵魂。

一只蝴蝶从他衬衫的衣领下爬出来，扑扇几下血橙色的翅膀，飞向凉爽、污浊的空气中。

“那… 正常吗？”Rogers问，淡蓝色的眼睛盯着在车库里盘旋的昆虫。

“当然，”Stephen又撒了个谎。他不确定篡改时间的法师通常会有什么下场，但是——这可能是正常的。而且还有比蝴蝶更糟糕的生物。事实上，他非常喜欢蝴蝶，它们是一种四处游荡的生物，有着神秘的美丽和无人理解的自由。

Stephen摇摇晃晃地站起来，捞起时间宝石，伸手去拿那个空空的银色公文包。Rogers抢在他的前面。在几个心跳之间，他们看着彼此，队长啪的一声打开公文包，拨弄几下锁盘，递给了他。

Stephen把无限宝石扔进容器内，显得太过漠不关心了。他很享受Rogers脸上不舒服的表情。

“都是你的了，”他说。“祝你今天好运，你未来的日子也一样。”

他必须这样祝愿他——他的一生值得善意。复仇者派Rogers把宝石还回去；他们把时间旅行的责任交给了一个老战士、一个被冰封的士兵、一个脱离自己的生活，一个被卷入陌生未来的人。

不，Stephen认为他不会再见到这位好队长了。

“你也是，”Rogers回答。他的眼神依然很困惑，满是不信任；当你走进车库，看见一个陌生人拿着其中一颗宝石，他毫无反应，浑身包裹着力量，那多么恐怖。Stephen没有因为他的犹豫而责怪他。

Stephen没有多说什么，他拿起悬戒，穿越空间，离开Rogers的视线，还有对Stark的空虚的记忆，走进温暖却空虚的圣所。

身后的传送门一关上，他就跑起来。

他看见了，时间宝石从空中落下，在它啪地一声掉在图书馆的地板上之前，他抓住了它。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这太有趣了。让我们来一场小的旅行，好吗？
> 
> 此外，蝴蝶！我很喜欢Stephen和蝴蝶的故事，所以期待能涉及到这些… XD
> 
> 不管怎样！感谢你的阅读，我希望能解释清楚。有任何问题… ？Lolol 如果你对时间的问题感到困惑，不要犹豫，直接问我。你知道我有多喜欢反馈，我们不久再见！


	10. 第十章 你最好赌上你的生命

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 当我说我爱你时，你说“你最好!”  
> (你最好如此)  
> 当我说我需要你，你说“你最好!”  
> (你最好如此)  
> 你最好赌上你的生命  
> 否则爱会如利刃一样刺伤你，刺伤你  
> (抱歉忍不住。如果你知道那首歌，就给你的霍格沃茨学院加50分。)
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 主线的Stephen算是出镜了？（互联网上算吧…）
> 
> Loki和Peter，这是一个天大的误会，都是Stephen反人类名字的锅哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 他们开始商量计划了，但貌似第一步就迈进了坑里

第十章 你最好赌上你的生命 （You Better Bet Your Life）

Earth-200004: October 2016

“不行，”Peter说，倒进他的旋转椅上。他的重力让老旧的、破裂的塑料底座嘎吱作响。

“正常，”Loki回答。

邪神变回人类的形态，心不在焉地躺在Peter床的上铺里。他的小刀又回到他手里，再次戳进Peter的房顶，留下一个越来越大的凹痕，Peter早就放弃劝阻了。他不需要蜘蛛感应就知道，打搅一个精神失常的Loki不是个好主意。

“我试试‘法师’，”Peter建议。“看看会有什么。”

但谷歌搜索‘奇异博士法师’的结果，和他仅仅搜索‘奇异博士’的结果几乎一致。有几篇新的论文、一两篇采访，但大多都是由受人尊敬的神经外科医生Stephen Strange撰写的各类科学期刊——最近的几篇发表于2016年。Peter点开其中一篇，但读到第一句医学术语就觉得无聊的要死。

“你 **确定** 不能是这家伙？”他说，回头望着Loki。

“一位‘受人尊敬的神经外科医生’？绝对不可能。那个人双手损毁的程度完全无法忽视；带着那样的伤疤，他根本无法操作手术。”小刀砰地一声再次插回Peter的屋顶，Loki用一只手熟练地把它撬出来。

“但‘Strange’不是一个普通的姓，”Peter说，像抓住救命稻草一样。

Loki朝他挑起一只眉毛。

Peter叹了口气。“好，行吧。这个法师真是有帮助，他说他掌握了你们继续生存下去的秘密，却只给了你他的绰号。”

又是砰地一声；小刀又插回屋顶。这次几乎没入刀柄：Peter畏缩了一下。

“ **非常** 有帮助，”Loki低声说，有点恼火。

Peter退出医学期刊，关掉标签，再次瘫在椅子里。“那我们下一步是什么？”

“下一步？”Loki叹口气。“不知道，中庭人。”

他们两个都看向Peter床边的桌子——特别是倒数第二个抽屉。尽管用好几层布、硬纸板和木头包起来，Peter还是觉得他几乎能看见抽屉缝里冒出的绿光——那里面装着无限宝石。

一个有着无限力量的遗物，被他们放在一个盒子里。

**‘这个盒子有什么用？’**

**‘你更愿意让它光明正大地躺在你肮脏的皇后区公寓里吗？’**

**‘喂！注意点儿，Loki先生——如果让我婶婶听见你说她的房子很脏，她会狠狠地敲你的头。’**

“所以，我们知道什么？”Peter想知道。他站起来，从桌上抄起一个便签本和一支笔，慢慢走到床前。Loki调整了一下他的位置，把头垂到床铺的边缘看着Peter，床铺里的弹簧随着他的动作嘎吱作响。

“非常少。”

“不对。”Peter把便签本拿在手心，开始写。“我们知道你来自未来，我们还知道我们在另一个维度。”

 **你不属于这里。** Peter仍能听见窃窃私语。

“另一条时间线。”Loki说，他的声音从上铺床上传来，有些低沉。

“另一条时间线和另一个宇宙是一回事吗？”Peter想知道。

“另一条时间线就是另一个宇宙，但另一个宇宙不一定就是另一条时间线。”

Peter点点头。“哈。那平行宇宙呢？时间线？不管叫什么。”

没有回答，Peter抬头看见Loki垂在那儿。邪神对他挑起一直眉毛。“我知道才怪。”

Peter咯咯笑了，继续在便签上写。“另一条时间线/宇宙，一个来自未来的Loki，一块不属于这里的时间宝石，一张名单… 还有什么？”

“我很确定就这些了。”

“该死。”

Loki点点头，床铺的弹簧又开始发出尖叫。

Peter在便签本上草草地写下，擦去，再写下。“我们知道Thanos会在… 一年后来？”

“现在是几月？”Loki问。

“十月。”

“离Thanos到来还有十八个月，大概吧。”

Peter撕下便签纸，贴到墙上。‘距世界末日还有十八个月’，写在黄底便签纸上的欢快的笔迹朝他眨眨眼。Peter用铅笔敲敲它。

“我们知道世界上还有六颗宝石，对吗？”心灵、灵魂、时间、空间、现实还有力量，每一个都写在便签纸上，粘在Thanos的便签纸的下面。这些便签纸在一个张开的眼睛下排开，Peter觉得这看起来像一个独眼巨人的微笑。

“那看着根本不像独眼巨人的微笑，”Loki哼了一声，Peter脸红了，他意识到他肯定把这些话说了出来。“而且，宝石不仅仅呆在那里；它们分散在整个宇宙中，不是被保护起来就是被藏起来。”

Peter皱着眉，抬头看向Loki。“你知道其中一些在哪吗？”

Loki翻身趴着，点点头。“空间宝石在… 如果现在是十月，那就在阿斯加德的宝库里。力量宝石在太空里，如果我听索——如果我没听错的话，在仙女星系。”

“哦。”Peter吞了口口水。那真是… 太遥远了。

“我想，我们神秘的巫师博士有这个宇宙里的原版时间宝石。至于心灵宝石，那得看我的权杖掉在哪儿，其他宝石我就不知道了。”

Peter在相应的便签纸上写下Loki说的信息，对着剩下的皱着眉头。“那么… 你确定我们不能告诉Stark先生吗？我们可以让他帮助… ”

**我们需要他的帮助。我们需要什么人的帮助。**

“我，死了，这不是一件好事，”Loki说非常 **暴力** 地把刀扔向天花板。“我有过这方面的经验，通常有我在的时候世界的运转会更加顺利。”

Peter挑起一只眉毛。

“闭上你的嘴，”邪神咆哮道。

“我只是想说…”

“至少你从理论上发现你不能杀了我，但如果你想要我死，还有更容易的方法——”

Peter打断他，瞪大眼睛。“什么？不不，那不是——我不想要你死，Loki先生。”

Loki看着他，翠绿的眼睛依旧闪烁着光芒。

“我是认真的，”Peter真诚地说。

“这完全符合逻辑——”

“见鬼的逻辑！”Peter几乎快把笔朝邪神扔过去了。“我一点也不在乎你为你的死亡辩护的那些屁话。这也许很蠢，你可能在操纵我，对我撒谎，控制我，像所有人都想的那样。但即便所有人都知道你的名字，他们也不了解 **你** 。很明显，我不知道纽约大战的时候你脑子里在想什么，我也不知道你为什么要杀了那些人，但我敢打赌，这绝对不是 **与生俱来的邪恶** 。”

霎那间，Peter还没来得及动作，还没来得及退缩或抬起双手自卫，Loki的小刀就已经抵上他的喉咙。

“愿意拿你的生命打赌吗？”邪神吼道，他的声音充满近乎疯狂的威胁。

他会攻击你。

但Peter只是抬起他的下巴，直视那双锐利的翠绿色的双眸，然后点头。

很长时间，他们谁也没动。

接着，Loki整个身体都软了，小刀从Peter的脖子上掉下来，垮着肩膀，他的脚绊住自己往后退了几英尺。就在他的目光离开Peter之前，男孩觉得他的眼神破碎了，自己好像在Loki那张轮廓分明的脸上看见了冰冷和凄凉。

“那好吧。”传来平淡且毫无感情的回复。

Peter喉咙里有股哽塞感，他强迫自己咽了下去。

“如果我告诉Stark先生你在这里，他大概会认为你有什么‘邪恶的’计划，你是对的。”Peter说，尽量让他的声音听起来轻快。“但… 或许我们能证明你没有恶意？”

Loki嘲笑了一声。“祝你好运。”

Peter摇摇头。“我是认真的。”但他现在还说不清楚；不知道如何去解决这个心态问题。

“他甚至都不信任 **你** ，”Loki说，转身面对Peter，然后满不在乎地朝他比划。“他怎么可能会信任 **我** ？”

“他信任我！他只是…”Peter的声音慢慢弱下来。

“嗯？”Loki叹了口气，走向他们藏着无限宝石的抽屉。他在里面翻找，拿出那张折起来的脏兮兮的纸，那是他们仅有的原有时间线的东西。

Peter跟着叹了口气，向后倒在床上。他的手指在床垫上懒散地敲打，脚甩到空中，搭在床垫的边缘处。“好吧，该死，”他说。“到底——”

“Peter？”

有人在敲门。Peter立刻站起来，而Loki跳回上铺，这次手里拿着两把小刀。

“好，嗨，May，给我两秒！”

他慌忙转身对着Loki，疯狂地打手势。邪神挑起一只眉毛。

“用那个蛇的把戏！”Peter压低声音嘶嘶地说。“或者… 别的什么！”

“‘蛇的把戏’…”Loki摇头，但还是消失了，变成一条小蛇，Peter松了口气。

“好吧…”他喃喃道，去开门。

“嗨 Pete，”门打开了，他的婶婶笑着说。“晚上好，你还好吗？”

“很好，呃，很好，”Peter含糊地说，试图挤出一个笑容。

干得漂亮，完全没有怀疑。

“准备走了吗？”他的婶婶疑惑地打量着他，问道。

“走？”Peter叫起来。“走… 去哪儿？”

然后他就注意到她深厚的身后的Ned，像傻子一样咧着嘴笑，穿的是——

噢，该死！

Ned戴的是斯泰森毡帽。这意味着有场聚会，就在今晚，这意味着他已经把Liz举办派对的事告诉了May，而她同意开车送他们去，这意味着Peter应该走了，而他必须对Loki做点什么，这意味着拯救世界又要被推迟了——

“差不多，”Peter慌张地笑着说。

“Loki先生！”Peter大喊，爬上最后几级台阶，来到屋顶。“你在这儿吗？”

“我还能在哪儿？”这是他的回答。

Peter翻身爬到屋顶的瓦片上，四处寻找他的阿斯加德同伴。很长时间都没有找到他，直到一块不自然的阴影吸引了他的注意，他认出这是Loki，就在阴暗屋顶背光的地方。

Peter在他身边蹲下，揉着他的手腕。他能感觉到衣服下面的战衣的面料，叹了口气。

“我的生活到底怎么了… ”他嘟囔道。“现在他们都觉得我认识蜘蛛侠。没——错。Ned想让我 **作为** 蜘蛛侠出现，还要假装是另一个人。 **而且** ，当我感觉我就像一个十足的傻瓜的时候，Michelle竟然还在笑话我，现在Liz的屋顶上还有一个邪神。”

“我会在这里完全是你的错，”Loki说。

“真没礼貌。”Peter生气地说。

“这是事实。”

“你就不能揍Flash一顿吗，也许那会解决我 **所有** 的问题。”

Loki站起来。“如果你愿意。”

Peter猛地直起身，他的手已经伸出去了。“不不不不不，那不是我想——”

但Loki咧开嘴对他笑，非常愉悦又带有恶作剧一般的笑容，Peter放松下来，在他肩上打了一拳。

“喂！”他大笑着。“别那样吓我，Loki先生。”

“你是一个古怪的小孩儿，”邪神说，轻轻抛起小刀，然后抓住刀柄。“我威胁你的生命的时候，你几乎没有退缩，但我要去攻击你敌人的时候，你甚至已经做好了战斗的准备。”

“Flash不是我的敌人，他更像我的… 我不知道。他很烦人，是一个混蛋，但我已经遇到过很多这种事了。我想我只是不想杀任何人，永远不想。”Peter点点他的下巴，走到Loki身边，透过Liz的窗户往里看。Ned正站在窗户旁，紧张地四处张望，寻找他期待的超级英雄的身影。

“该死…”Peter叹了口气。

“你准备怎么办？”Loki问。

“对蜘蛛侠？我不知道。蜘蛛侠不是派对上的把戏，我 **不仅仅** 是——” **我必须是** ——“但Ned希望我能用蜘蛛丝荡进去，把聚会搅得一团糟… 每个人都希望这样… ”

“但是？”

Peter顿了一下。“但是… 什么？”

“那些不是你敌人的家伙的希望有什么重要的？”

Peter气急败坏地说，“他们——这个——这个不是——”

Loki又咧开嘴对他笑了，Peter眯起眼睛。

然后他们的眼睛都瞪大了。因为在Loki的身后，在海蓝和橙色交融的天空背景下，发生了一场爆炸。

“什么鬼？”Peter说。

Loki转身对着Peter的眼睛，歪着头。“那正常吗？”

“蓝色的蘑菇云？绝对不正常。”Peter已经把衬衫拉到头上，露出光滑且富有活力的战衣。他伸出手腕，但当Loki把手放在他的手腕上时，他停住了。

“你要做什么？”邪神问，但从他闪着恶作剧光芒的眼睛里，Peter知道他已经知道答案了。

“显然，去看一下。”Peter说。

Loki咧嘴笑了。“我就在你身后。”

Peter将面具拉到脸上，然后蜘蛛侠荡到皇后区郊区的街道上。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 他们在荡啊，荡啊… 的情节…do todo do do do dodo.
> 
> 不管怎样
> 
> 感谢你的阅读！希望你喜欢这篇，我们不久再见！


	11. 第十一章 大起大落

**第十一章 大起大落（Up and Down）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

啊，战前侦察的愉悦，还有突袭前的潜伏。这正是Loki喜欢的——尽管战争带来的肾上腺素激增也没什么令人不，但这无法与悄悄跟踪一个神秘事物、一次悄无声息的渗透或一场夜间暗杀相比。

Loki的魔法宛如毒品一般在血管里流淌，令人沉迷且神魂颠倒。他大口呼吸，时隐时现地跟在蜘蛛宝宝身后，穿过昏暗的街巷。并关注着地平线那端，以防爆炸再一次发生。

他们一起赶过去，没有发出任何声音；那套战衣一定是由Stark技术做的，因为蛛丝发射效率非常高。Loki露出牙齿，不在乎他得意的笑容是否真实或狂野，再次瞬移。

Peter带领他来到一个高速公路高架处，藏到公路边缘，这时他们下方又爆发出一阵蓝色电光。Loik把刀放在手掌上，对Peter咧嘴，露出一个邪恶的笑容。

“罪犯，对吗？”他用唇语说。

蜘蛛侠戴着面具点点头，但在Loki正要翻过边缘时，他举起一只手。

Loki不情愿地跟在男孩身后——他不知怎么的，黏在混凝土一侧——爬过高架的边缘。Loki将小刀扎进石子里，用力哼了一声，然后随意贴在Peter身边。

下面传来说话声。

“现在，这个是用直接从索科维亚回收的奥创分身的手臂做的，”一个蓄着胡须，相貌粗野的男人说，手中翻转着一个看起来有些笨重的武器，然后把它交给了旁边的一个人。

第二个中庭人要瘦点儿，黑一点儿，看起来更困惑；尽管他酸痛的身体发出抗议，Loki还是又往下探了探。

“我想要一些低调的东西。你为什么想对我推销这些？”第二个人说。

Loki看着蜘蛛侠，稍微用了点儿心灵感应，用唇语说 **‘武器交易？’**

蜘蛛侠耸耸肩。“还能是什么呢？”

他们都转回眼前这一幕。

“好吧好吧，”第一个人咯咯笑了。Loki能看见他发光的眼睛和翘起的嘴角；他享受这一切。他看起来就像第一次亲眼见到女武神的Thor一样——

在这个想法形成之前，Loki立刻把它掐断。

“你要的我都有，好吗？我有好多这样的好东西。”这个人走向他的面包车——即使是在高架的阴影里，也能看见是白色的。“等一下，好吧，我有黑洞手雷，齐塔瑞电磁炮… ”

当另一个男人——秃头，很高——说话的时候，Loki就没去听他的长篇大论了。“你现在是要当众开枪吗？快点。”

Loki歪着头，不确定他在指什么。他用力支撑着自己，双肩颤抖，试图不让自己畏缩。 **这是怎么回事？**

“听着，时代变了，”秃顶的中庭男人说。“只有我们在出售这种高端武器。”

“高端武器？”Peter在他身边吸气。“那听起来…很危险。”他的声音中充满了兴奋，在悬梁上降低了一点儿。

Loki偏头看了他一眼。 **我喜欢这个家伙。** 这一次，他不能否认。

第二个人，买主，揉揉眼睛。从他的肢体语言中看得出他很紧张，Loki想知道他明不明白自己在做什么。“我只需要一些东西来对付某个人，我不想… ”他朝面包车做了个无助的手势。“让他们回到过去。”

但他又说了几句话，让瘦瘦的买主有些感兴趣，朝车走过去。

这时，白痴少年的手机响了。

“该死——”Peter叫道，手机震颤的声音响彻寂静的夜空。Loki咆哮一声，翻回高架边缘，拔出他的小刀。

在他们下方，军火商们都绷直了，双手紧握着枪。“好吧，那该死的是什么？是你在陷害我们吗？”第一个人在咆哮，把枪管转向匆忙为自己辩护的买主。

而Peter毫不犹豫地跳下去，落在他们跟前。

“等下！”Loki低声喊道，声音几乎穿透悬空的桥檐。

Peter抬起双手，毫无畏惧地站在致命的枪管前。“你想对谁开枪的话，朝我来吧！”

“那好，”秃顶的男人说道，完全转向这个男孩。

Peter已经伸出他的手腕，射出一股蜘蛛丝，扯出男人手里的武器，甩到一边。但另一个人，有胡子的那个，动作更快。

第二把枪穿透了Peter的身体，让他撞在高架的混凝土上。

Loki吼叫一声。

他从路边一跃而下，落到蜷缩成一团的男孩身边。Loki的刀已经旋转着划过空中。买主倒在地上，堪堪避过刺向肚脐上的一把刀，但大胡子男人就没那么幸运了。

Loki的刀刺穿了第一个商贩没有任何防护的头骨。他瘫倒在地，血液在冰凉的空气中划过一道弧线，而他的同伴跌跌撞撞往后退，眼睛瞪得很大，充满恐惧。Loki退回高架的阴影里，与此同时，那个人疯狂寻找甩来刀的那只手。Loki的舌头舔过他的牙齿，手指摩挲着第二把刀的刀柄。

刀刃在第二个人的喉咙上戳出洞之前，发生了两件事：Peter呻吟着，颤抖地伸出软绵绵的手腕，而那个畜生冲向敞开的货车门。当汽车轰鸣一声逃窜离开，Peter无力地咒骂一声，向汽车后铰射出一股蜘蛛丝。

货车逃走了，带着Peter一块儿远去。

“愚蠢的男孩，”Loki咆哮着，蜘蛛宝宝一屁股坐到皇后区坑坑洼洼的路上，被货车扯走了。邪神把刀从死去的人的头骨中拔出，没理会再度破裂的头骨，把刀在死者已经肮脏不堪的皮裤上擦了几下。

一股中庭人的血液淌入他的族人当中，Loki快速追向货车。

Peter喜欢美妙而刺激的旅程。

重点是 **美妙** 。

他非常庆幸蜘蛛侠战衣的面料是耐磨的，因为他的屁股绝对不是。可即便是这样，被一辆高速行驶的汽车拉在后面一点儿也不舒服。

“啊！我的屁股！”Peter大喊，因为他又撞在一个坑上，跳离路面几英尺。

货车的一扇车门已经消失地无影无踪，在里面，Peter只能看见一个身影——他想知道另一个人去哪儿了。当汽车猛地撞上路缘时，Peter紧紧闭上眼睛，避免金属和半成品的武器像雨一样洒向他。

司机疯狂朝后看，一只手捂住他的耳朵：是一个手机。Peter睁大面具的眼睛，但还是看不清车里那个人的身影——

又是一个急转弯，Peter被甩向一辆停在路边的车，他感到两眼冒花。撞击让他跳起来，滚过一排垃圾桶，他在面具下皱起鼻子。

“真恶心——”他想说，然后被摔在砖建成的柱子上。他没有裂开，但柱子裂开了。

这并不舒服。他的那只肩膀明天 **一定** 会很痛…

而且，好吧，他已经停下了。Peter抬起头，举起手腕，却发现被他蛛网发射器一路拖拽的蜘蛛丝已经报废了。他咒骂一声，迅速向后退的货车射出两股蜘蛛丝。但另一扇门已经因为凌虐而松松垮垮，被蜘蛛丝拽下来。在夕阳之中，货车像一只疯狂的鸟一样，飞驰而去。

“好吧，看来我得走捷径了，”Peter说。他逼迫自己跑起来，跃过人行道，滑过一辆停靠的汽车，喘着气。

他之前也在这附近用蜘蛛丝荡过，但从来没有这么匆忙；实际上，他荡过去的动作很笨拙，撞过好几个有人的后院。尴尬啊… 好吧，至少这次只有他，而不是一个过度热情的恶作剧之神。

说到这里，Loki **在** 哪儿？

但是，Peter现在不能仔细思考这件事；他可以看见远处的货车，转过街角和小巷一路飞驰。他向上一扯，跃入一个高高的弧线，朝那辆汽车射过去。汽车后面浓烟滚滚，宣告它的存在，与周围正常的社区格格不入。

Peter错过了这辆车，就一点点，他咆哮起来。“差一点儿就抓到你了… ”

一个废弃易拉罐滚到他脚下，在他试图跃到另一个屋顶时，被绊了一跤——该死，他今晚把事情弄得一团糟，不是吗？

Happy会很生气的。

现在没时间想这个。Peter仓促爬到屋顶，奔跑起来，但脚下的瓦片松落了。他强化的平衡让他很容易能再次站直，他在街区跑得更快，试图让货车保持在视线之内。

“你以为已经甩掉我了，是吗？”他咧嘴一笑，透过牙齿大口喘气。他快追上了——货车就在那儿，“只要我想，我就能抓到你。”

而他做到了。

Peter眯起面具的眼睛， **一跃而起** 。“惊喜！”

他感受着身边掠过的空气，咧嘴一笑，而他的手伸出去，准备撒出另一张网——

直到他突然被什么东西向上扯去，身体过度拉伸，把他的完美一跃打断。

Peter尖叫一声，恐惧在他已经充满肾上腺素的身体中扩散。那双手——不，那对爪子——紧紧抓住他，地面离他越来越远，Peter把视线从地面扯开。

该死， **该死** ，他离地面太远了——

“什么鬼？”Peter大喊，伸出头去看到底是什么抓住了他。

它也看回去。

闪烁的绿色眼睛凝视着他，周围像是用偷来的羽毛包裹起来的一张人类的脸。Peter喘不上气；有那么一会儿，他只能想到是一个幽灵，把他抓上了天空。

他还在上升，所有该死的想法都从大脑中逃窜而出，取而代之的是一个慌乱的认知—— **蜘蛛不会飞。**

就像Peter第一次被抓住那样突然，另一只生物从上方向他们撞过来，发出恐怖的尖叫。那只长着翅膀的幽灵——不，不是幽灵，是一个人——惊讶地咒骂出来，打破了他的爪子抓住惊讶的蜘蛛的魔咒。

Peter开始挣扎，抓住他的秃鹫一般的人也跟着他晃动起来，因为那个黑色的，长着羽毛的东西在凶猛地攻击他的脸和脖子。可能是某种鸟，或者是乌鸦，眼睛的颜色像松树——

哦。

显然，蛇不是Loki唯一的形态。

Peter咧开嘴笑了，但在他挣扎着让他的手腕松开，让自己松开一点的时候，这看起来更像在呲牙咧嘴。他试图呼吸，但空气稀薄且冰冷，他的头在发晕，但这并没有改变他凶猛的挣扎。他用手指抓着腹部周围的金属爪子，试图让他的蛛网发射器能够对准什么，能够起点作用。

一只爪子松开了，转而对Loki猛烈进攻。当这只爪子击中的时候，Loki被迫退后，翅膀疯狂拍打，发出的尖叫声近乎穿透Peter的头骨。那人背后的金属制品也在拍打，Peter发现他又被拉着向上飞。Loki跟上去，调整他翅膀的角度，试图跟上那家伙非自然且惊人的飞行速度，而那家伙正带着Peter升上皇后区的高空。

 **该死** ，该死——

风拍打他的面具，蛛网发射器的针嗖嗖作响，还有紧紧抓着他的爪子。他开始注意到呼吸是多么困难，他的逻辑被原始的生存恐慌占据。

一阵哔哔声穿透他的思绪，Peter刚来得及想 **什么鬼** ，然后就被一阵自然之力从秃鹫一样的人的爪子里拽了出来。

确切来说，是空气阻力。

十几码的布料在Peter下方飘动，当地心引力无情地抓住他的时候，布料在他四周煽动。Peter斜斜地撞上Loki，让他发出一声尖叫，迫使他们都向下掉落。

现在，他能看见布料了。布料裹上他，将他包在一块飘动的白布中，他不再上升，而是开始下落，目的地从天空变成了地面，但Peter看不见，也不能 **呼吸** 。俯冲带来的冲击将空气从他的肺里挤出去，现在，他的嘴里只剩下布料。

他在挣扎，在尖叫，在试图挣脱。他慌乱的头脑只剩下， **你不可能从一个布袋里挣脱出来** ，然后他撞上了水面。

这阵冲击让他大脑中的每一寸意识都撞散了。当水吞没了降落伞、战衣、还有他自己时，他只能凭本能让自己忍住痛苦的呻吟和惊吓。Peter踩着周围的水，使劲向水面游去，但那块布料——被水浸透了——拽着他往下沉。

降落伞不应该很沉的，不是吗？但是，老天，这个真的太沉了，即使有他强化的力量，也不能拉起来。而且，他周围的一切都那么沉，像一种可怕的、不可抗拒的压力那样压在他身上。

除了布料，水也开始漫进他的嘴里。

Peter想要尖叫，但他太害怕了，不能张开嘴。害怕那股压力会钻进他的喉咙，直逼他的核心。他瞪大眼睛，透过面具，看见了反射的色彩还有光线。他的感官在尖叫，过渡的刺激让他的内心充满恐慌。他发射蛛网发射器，但蛛网只能散开，溶解在水中，让Peter只能被拽下去，下去，下去。

在这一刻，一切都听起来那么嘈杂，那么朦胧。一切看起来都一样——都是光，但没有区别。

当光线开始变暗，当声音开始消散，这种感觉就像永恒一样。

在被黑暗吞噬之前，Peter最后想到的是， **噢，该死，Loki。**

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 嘿嘿？
> 
> 感谢阅读。XD


	12. 第十二章 与15岁小孩的争论

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这是一只鸟，是一架飞机… 这是Tony的视角！
> 
> 这是我第一次写Tony，自从… 没错。我感觉只想再哭一场，非常感谢。
> 
> 享受吧！

**第十二章 与15岁小孩的争论 (An Argument Could be Made for Fifteen)**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

永久性地搬去基地是一个有待商榷的决定。

哦，上面提到的基地与大厦相比肯定更不舒适、更没有条理、也更不周全，但怎么能说这里更 **糟** 呢？

这里的坏境要好上一千倍。海湾的浪花拍打着基地的承梁，即使关上窗户，也能听见在走廊里回荡的安宁的韵律。秋风扫过枯黄的落叶，落叶打着转儿飘到玻璃上，飘过道路和直升机停机坪。在纽约的中心地带，你打开窗户，永远不会闻到咸咸的气息，和丰收的土壤的味道。

Tony Stark站在那里，双手背在身后，脚轻轻拍打在基地光滑的混凝土上。这里才刚刚建成一年，仍带着独特的脊状表面沥青浇注块铸件。

整个基地看起来都这么新，还有的房间散发着油漆和胶合板的味道，尚未开启的储藏空间覆盖一层玻璃纤维和灰尘。训练场已经很平滑了，弥漫着汗水和奋斗的气息，但那样也还好。至少可能是这样。如果他真要进入以前的居住区，那真是该死。

总而言之，这里更好，Tony这样决定。并不完美，但要更好；干净利落，而没有被七零八落的遗留问题弄脏，正是那些让他忍不住想要离开。

他深吸一口早晨清新的空气，然后点点头。卖掉大厦的那一切麻烦，都是值得的。再说，他们把恒星大厦卖给某个愿意买下纽约中心的顶级房地产的可怜的百万富翁的时候，又不是没赚到几个钱，这可以自给自足，是创历史记录的信标。

而且没错，他知道它很俗气，但这并不能阻止他卖掉大厦。

Tony活动几下手指，突然走下前面的台阶，踩到仍然茂盛的草坪上，尽力不让自己倒在上面。

关键词是‘尽力’。

“啊——是的，”Tony叹口气，抬头望着逐渐变亮的天空。凉凉的青草搔着他的后脖颈，隔着薄薄的衬衫，他可以感受到青草的质感。“我会习惯的。”

Tony转头，目光顺着基地上下颠倒的天际线看去。只有一盏灯亮着，可能只是因为他经过的时候FRIDAY还没有把它熄灭。很安静，没错，空旷，当然，但这里是可以——懂吗， **可以** ——充满朝气的。

被士兵们，特工们，复仇者们。

队友们。

某天，还可能有朋友们。

Tony并不反对这些想法，尽管Pepper和Happy似乎已经做出了某种决定。他只是敏锐的意识到它们就这么在那儿了——一个主意。而他的主意往往是有问题的。

很明显，他的朋友们也这样认为。

但这个基地，这个基地是崭新的，还是新的，高耸与万物之上的A还没有用它冰蓝色的眼睛对他眨眼，没有红色和银色的翅膀，也没有投下红黑色的阴影。

“停下，”Tony喃喃道，用手捋过他翘起来的头发。“我们现在不考虑这个。”当他感觉到平衡、果决和愉悦，就不会去想这些了。

然而，这个基地不会空太久；Vision已经开始布置他的房间了。套间，大空间，一整栋楼。如果Tony不能宠溺他的AI，那真是见鬼了；在这件事上，FRIDAY会支持他的。

Vision和FRIDAY；两个Tony会自信地列在 **信任** 名单上的个体。剩下三个还是暂定——他讨厌这样，但短短两个月不能掩盖斯伯利亚在他心脏上挖出的怀疑的坑。短短两个月不能阻止他试图保护自己。

Tony不再愤怒。他不再焦虑，也不再坚定——他只是 **不再这样** 了。

他厌倦了。

厌倦得要死，厌倦了大厦，厌倦了摄像机和采访，厌倦了噩梦，厌倦了这些想法，厌倦了谎言。

所以他要重新开始，因为这个世界让他别无选择。要么重新开始，要么是被他愚蠢的头脑，还有被不断对 **身边所有人** 的 **质疑** 慢慢吞噬。

他一直在质疑自己；那没变过，可能永远不会变。但他的潜意识似乎决定了，在这个见鬼的世界没有任何东西能让他信任。

不对。他可以相信新复仇者设施里凉爽的空气。他可以相信身下茂盛的青草。他可以相信他飞行的战衣，还有当他倒下时的大地，他可以相信他的双手能组装出奇迹。

他可以相信Vision，他有着对所有理解的求知，还有天真的同理心，要比这个世界更值得信任。他可以信任FRIDAY，她的价值远超自己。

该死的，Tony还 **可以** 信任Pepper、Roday还有Happy。如果他不信任Happy，就不会让他去照看被他拼命召集去德国的男孩。他们值得他的信任，这没什么。

他没有，但这也没什么。

Tony叹口气，翻了个身，趴在地上，双膝支撑自己跪起来。如果他想要准时到达飞机，那就需要快点离开——他今天晚些时候必须绕着地球到达印度。不过他想要在早上看看基地，能这样做真的很棒。

他会想念十月美丽的日出，还有一点点美好的元认知*。  
（*metacognition：元认知。一方面，元认知是一个知识实体，包含关于静态的认知能力、动态的认知活动等知识；另一方面，元认知也是一种过程，即对当前认知活动的意识活动、调节过程。以上百度。）

Tony站起来，拂去大腿上的草，然后转身大步走回基地。他经过时，FRIDAY把窗户里的灯点亮，而他朝天花板微微一笑，就好像她能看见似的。

“我们的时间表是什么，FRI？”

“你最迟要在15分钟后离开，boss。”

“完美，我可以早到，这会很时髦的。”Tony朝空旷的走廊眨眨眼。

“的确。”

他在四通八达的建筑里穿行了五分钟，在这片区域里来回穿梭，直到他到达了他停车的地方。他去的时候，FRIDAY打开灯光，几乎是追着他的步伐，当他加快步伐小跑起来的时候，他允许自己咧嘴一笑。

反正这里也没人看见。

他再次溜到外面，进入他黄色的奥迪驾驶座上——他应该带着它一起去印度吗》是的，他应该带去——他没有逗留，直接把车从基地开出去。FRIDAY被加载到车里；她可以和JARVIS一样连接所有的电子设备和地点，Tony从来没有想过要把她锁起来。她值得他可以给予的每一次自由。

当Tony开车离去，在奥迪的后视镜里，他可以看见墙上大大的、向下俯视的A在闪闪发光。但FRIDAY在这里，他不能在她跟前扯一堆破事——真的，她还是个孩子，即使是对一个AI来说。

“好吧，”Tony喃喃道，靠向椅背，用手指敲着方向盘。“我们去印度。”

Tony在聚会上悠闲地徘徊，透过天窗，他那传统的红白相间的库尔塔衫*，在温暖的阳光下闪闪发光。他的太阳镜纯粹是为了炫耀，几乎一尘不染，当他与眼前的一位客人交流时，他的头向前微倾，透过镜框上方观察。  
（*kurta：一种无领长袖的服装。）

婚礼很吵闹，某种程度上也很费力，但Tony喜欢这样。他不认识这些人，他没有理由去信任他们，因此，也没有理由去因为不信任他们而满怀内疚，当他庆祝时，压着他的讽刺版的重量渐渐消失。在一群外国陌生人的环绕下，Tony可以真正地享受这一切——但这只是为了尽力忽略那件糟糕的事。

他把太阳镜上闪烁的蓝色显示器被推到一边。不过，他还是戴着太阳镜，以防万一；这个世界似乎有个令人讨厌的习惯，一点小事都能导致世界毁灭。

或者帽子，不管是什么。他需要再喝一杯。

Pepper正在美国参加一个相似的聚会；她称之为‘拉拢公司纽带’。然而，在Tony内心的某个孤独的角落里，忍不住希望她能在这里。或者他在她那里，试图鼓起勇气做些什么，做任何事，什么都行。

不过，他已经没剩多少勇气了。早上，他需要用掉大部分勇气才能睁开双眼。

Tony靠着身后的桌子动了动，立起他的衣领，重新听着眼前的人讲话。他正在收尾，因为他发现派对里有其他闲聊的人群， Tony又为他增添了一些兴致，兴致勃勃讲了一会儿之后才离开。

过了一会儿，Tony转身回到房间里，回到人群中。他弯腰捡起一朵掉在地上的金盏花，把它别在围巾的褶皱里，让它随着大厅里飘荡的音乐微微摇摆。

一个女人邀请他跳舞。当Tony尴尬地跳过半首歌之后，她才发现在驾驭这种音乐方面，他是多么地无可救药，于是决定由她来领舞。在一般的晚会、婚礼、商务聚会或各种各样的聚会中，Tony可以像控制整个聚会一样来控制舞池——愿上帝保佑一个不会跳舞的亿万富翁。

但在这里？除了Pep所说的‘纽带’外，这场回力还能带来 **别的** 收获——Tony能跟着传统印度音乐，学习跳舞。

最后，他再次站到一旁，靠在一根有着白色雕饰的支柱底座上。他猛地扯下围巾——在有些闷热的环境里，他的脖子已经因为汗水而湿漉漉的——然后把它绕在手腕上。

围巾缠住了他手表的金属，用力拉扯着他腕骨，真疼。Tony把它调整回去，让他的肌肉能好受些，然后把衬衫袖口拉下去盖在上面。这块手表笨重而优雅，所以并不适合搭配这身服饰。

他本来可以穿一套更时髦、更相称的衣服。在这几个月里，除了看时间，他似乎并没有把它用在其他地方。

但他还得再强调一次，这个世界有一个令人讨厌的习惯，那就是随性而终。

大部分Tony的手表都配备有传感器和接收器，可以召唤他的战甲。但只有这块手表可以让纳米战甲覆上他的手，而现在能覆盖到他的整个上臂。他仍在研究怎样将动力密封装置缩身，让它更扁平、更不显眼，但就目前而言，这个方法奏效了。

人们知道他——因为他的战衣、纳米技术、时髦的手表还有完美的笑容。他们也会因此而记住他。

有时候，在糟糕的夜晚，Tony坐在黑暗的工作室里，只有全息图的蓝光掠过他的瞳孔，他不知道自己想不想要这种生活。他是不是想因为战衣、纳米技术和时髦的手表而被人们记住。

他想要什么？他想因为什么而被铭记？

**恐怖分子的武器、Hammer、Mandarin、奥创、索科维亚、德国——**

**别，别是现在。**

Tony颤抖着吸了口气，握紧双手，把头垂到胸前。他把注意力集中到他的库尔塔衫上，粗糙的面料摩擦着他的脖子，一呼一吸之间，胸口起伏，就像海浪拍打着基地的承梁。

“Boss？”他的太阳镜传出来一阵细微的电子声。

Tony突然抬头。“怎么了，FRI？”

“蜘蛛侠战衣的降落伞打开了。”

Tony怔住了。

那只两个月前几乎被他绑架到德国的小蜘蛛，那个很久以前他就通过YouTube追踪的英雄。一段时间前，他开始做这件战衣，但只是把这当作宠物计划（pet project），从来没有想过打算用它来做任何事——但在这之后，协议发生了，他需要后援，因此他才重新打开这份文件，还有组装了一半的战衣。

在那之后，他在皇后区一间破旧的公寓里遇到了一个好奇、兴奋、负责的男孩，所以这套战衣的功能激增。

包括防弹面具、降落伞、加热器、追踪器、以及在危险时刻提醒Tony的六项协议。

协议启动了，降落伞也打开了，就在刚刚。

“在哪儿，什么时候的事。”Tony很快问道，声音尖锐。

“在东河和小颈湾大桥上空，窄颈，”她的电子声中透着担忧。“就现在。”

“他是怎么到那儿——”战衣里的降落伞有高度感应特性，只有在这个孩子到达致命高度时才会被激活——“别管了，这不重要。”Tony轻翻墨镜角落的数据，让它们显示在整个镜片上，几秒钟中之内侵入Wifi。“派一套战衣过去，就 **现在** 。”

“好的，Boss。”

Tony握紧了他的手腕。各种标志在镜片上跳动，FRIDAY将Peter战衣的数据和生命特征显示在一边，将Tony无人驾驶战衣的数据显示在另一边。

“为什么他慢下来了？”Tony问道，将自己从身后的柱子上推起来，就好像他能做任何有用的事一样——

“看上去他的降落伞无法正常工作。我只能假设他被卷入降落伞中了。”

该死。“从宝宝监控协议里调取视频，显示在左镜片上。”

FRIDAY这样做了，然后，Tony眼睛大小的屏幕上充斥着混乱的天空和水，呼啸的风声甚至取代了人工智能的声音。

随后是一声尖叫。

无助的、屏息的尖叫，白色的织物取代了天空和水，但风还在呼啸，甚至下落更快了。

Tony的指甲已经划破了他的皮肤。“还要多久？”

“战衣将在20秒之后到达那里，先生。”

不够快，还不够 **快** ——这个孩子要掉到水里了，而Tony **什么都做不了** 。

他听见了撞击声，即使通过宝宝监控协议的视频，他都能听见那刺耳又冰凉的声音。Tony畏缩了一下，用力松开紧握手腕的那只手，敲敲眼镜一侧——还有15秒。

在另一个镜片上，无人战衣的数据在飞快跳动，FRIDAY将她认为重要的数据标出来。但它已经达到最快了，尽可能向那里靠近。

10秒。

Tony左边镜片的数据变成了空白——不，它显示的是小蜘蛛周围一片漆黑，身处黑暗的皇后区深处。

5秒。

他不能游向水面，因为Tony的降落伞把他的四肢绑在一起，拖着他下沉。面对被水浸透的麻袋，强化的力量没有任何用处。通常对水来说是这样——Tony知道那种感觉。

 **嘭——** 通过‘协议’，Tony可以听见战衣冲破河湾水面的巨响，他胸口的什么东西松开了。他吸了口气，把蜘蛛侠战衣的视野缩到最小，让自己的视野出现出现自己的视野。

“你抓住他了吗？”

FRIDAY的显示器变暗，再变亮，模仿点头的动作。“是的，先生，正在离开水…现在离开了。”

Tony深深吸了一口气，再次倒回柱子上。“那么…降落伞有一些问题，需要解决掉。”

“没错，Boss。我们应该把Parker先生带去哪儿？”

“把他放到…”通过战衣的眼睛，Tony扫视着天际线。“那里，离他的公寓要近一点。”

FRIDAY再次启动战衣，把孩子抱在腋窝里，带着他飞过水面。在仍然保留着小窗口的宝宝监视器里，Tony看见Peter的眼睛颤动几下，睁开了。

“嗯？”他迷迷糊糊地说——听起来茫然又不知所措。但还好，没有受伤。“哦，嗨。”

Tony选择不去回应，克制住松了口气的笑容，调整了一下姿势，这样柱子底座尖锐的直角就不会这么痛苦地戳着他的脊背了。

他们把那个孩子放到湖边的攀爬架上，赶走一只脏兮兮的小鸟。它的羽毛湿透了，而且它用一种杀神的目光打量着战衣；难怪乌鸦是不吉利的象征。Parker优雅地落到漆得发亮的栏杆上，看上去没有因为与死神小小的摩擦而变得过于糟糕，然后他拉下面罩，把水甩出来。

“好吧，发生了什么。”这不是一个问句。Tony抱起胳膊，那套战衣也模仿着他的动作。

“呃，”那个孩子开始说，用大大的眼睛看着战衣，“在朋友的屋顶上，我看见了这场爆*炸——”

又一次，Tony选择不去打断他，问他穿着战衣站在朋友的屋顶上做什么。

“——然后，当我去看发生了什么的时候，我发现，这些人在贩卖疯狂的武器。”Parker在打手势，很是激动。“所以我就跟了上去，但在我快要追上的时候，有个穿着飞行战衣的家伙——和你的不同，他的没这么…”这个孩子指向Tony的战衣。“…优雅。”

Tony尽量忍住奚落。

Parker继续说，并拧干面具里的水，“然后他就，他就，像，像一个怪物一样俯冲下来，抱我抱起来，大概，在一千英尺高的地方，然后——等等，你找到那只鸟了吗？”

Tony有点儿没跟上。“刚刚就有一只脏兮兮的鸟，如果你想找什么特别的，”他有点好笑地说。

“不，我只是，呃，只是在想？鸟并不重要。”

Tony希望他的战衣能挑眉。

那孩子深吸一口气，他的思绪逐渐跟上他的话。“你是怎么找到我的？”他问。他的话有些颤抖——他在颤抖。“你在我的战衣里装了追踪器还是什么？”

“我把所有东西都装进了你的战衣里，”Tony说，敲着墨镜的边缘。“包括加热器。”

他把自己战衣的视野扩展到两个镜片上，看着蜘蛛侠立刻被烘干，在Parker周围冒出一团蒸汽。

“哇，”男孩喘着气。“这样好多了，谢了。”他舒服地靠向身后的攀爬架，低头看了看那只湿漉漉的乌鸦，正在运动场的木屑上跳来跳去。

他看起来真小，十四岁？

他刚才在几千英尺的被扔了下来，但即便是战衣都不能保护——阻止他的下落。

“你到底在想什么？”Tony问，他的语气听起来很暴躁，很刺耳。

这个男孩立刻挺直身子为自己辩护，他的脊背挺得直直的，双肩向后打开。“那个长着翅膀的家伙显然是武器的来源，我会把他打倒。”

Tony揉揉眼睛。“现在就把他 **打倒** ，哈？”一个长着剃刀一样的翅膀、谜一般的家伙，向普通罪犯兜售高科技武器？没错，对不住了，孩子； **绝对不行** 。“稳住，Crockett*，会有人 **处理** 这类事情的。”

（*这里指的应该是大卫·克洛科特：Davy Crockett，本名David de Crocketagne，是美国政治家和战斗英雄。他曾当选代表田纳西州西部的众议员，因参与德克萨斯独立运动中的阿拉莫之战而战死。）

Peter伸出下巴。“复仇者？”

Tony咯咯笑了。“不不不，我认为这有点低于他们的 **工资标准** 了。”

这个孩子用手抓了抓湿漉漉的头发，叹口气。“不管怎样，Stark先生，你不必大老远跑来这里，我很好。”

嗯哼，当然。

“哦，我不在——”Tony挥挥一只手，然后无人战衣的面甲弹起来——“这里。”

他假装没有注意到Parker眼里闪烁的光。

“谢天谢地这里有WiFi，”Tony很快就接着说，“否则你现在就挂掉了。感谢上天，你还活着。”

他从一位侍者那里拿过一杯酒，举起玻璃杯装作祝贺。

“干杯。”Tony叹了口气，把注意力转向眼前的镜片。“听着，忘了那只会飞的秃鹫吧，拜托了。”

Parker瞪着他。“为什么？”

“为什么？”Tony差点咆哮起来了。 **因为他差点杀了你——如果婚礼上没有WiFi，你就已经死了。如果FRIDAY再慢15秒，这就有可能会发生，第一千零一件事就会被搅进我的噩梦！** “因为这是我说的！”

一位向他走来的客人停住了，她圆圆的脸上流露出困惑，而Tony张开手挥了挥。“抱歉，”他说，俯身接受了那串金盏花。“在和小孩谈话。”

Tony叹了口气，将注意力集中到眼前的镜片上。他必须回美国——他就想离开这里。这种地方乏味又古板，他宁愿呆在家里，非常感谢。

“呆在…呆在地面，好吗？继续你的游戏，帮助那些小人物。那一连串奇怪的ATM机抢劫案——我现在在想——”

“可能与这有关。”这个孩子把手腕撑在膝盖上。“我，呃，在新闻上看见一些视频，看起来就像这些家伙做的。”

FRIDAY是一个尽职尽责的AI，她已经把相关的视频拉到左镜片上了。很不幸，那个孩子的话的确有道理，Tony忍住再次揉眼睛的冲动。

“你就别不能做…”他斟酌着怎么表达，啜饮一口酒，“一只友好邻居蜘蛛侠？”

Peter抬起下巴，精力充沛地打着手势。“但现在，我已经准备接受更多挑战了！”

 **更多？更多什么？更多让你死在皇后区码头河底的经历？甚至都没人能找到你的尸体？** “不，你不行。”

他在挫败这个男孩——很好。这个男孩在挫败 **他** 。

“我在对付美国队长的时候，你可不是这么说的！”

这一次，Tony畏缩了，他很庆幸自己 **没有** 亲自面对男孩。“相信我，孩子，如果Cap想干掉你，他早就下手了。”他离开人群，径直走向自己的汽车。“听我说，如果你再碰到这些武器，就给Happy打电话。”

“你不是说这 **不是** 复仇者的工作吗？”

“对，好吧，Happy会为你安排能做这项工作的人。”

可能是我。但是，噢，好吧。

他钻进驾驶室，发动了汽车。

Parker听见了。“你在开车吗？”

Tony没理他，在一身昂贵的皮革动了动，以免粘上他的西装。“你知道，考虑大学越早越好。我看麻省理工就挺好。”他看向FRIDAY的显示器。“结束呼叫。”

等那个命令执行后，他把头砸在了方向盘上。“FRI，我该死的要拿那个孩子怎么办？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 喔——
> 
> 这一章太有趣了，因为我真的想用另一种方式来写Tony，和the Waterspout*不一样的Tony。我们解决了这些问题；这是一个不同的故事，我想要写新的东西。我认为我喜欢这篇，以信任和传承为重点。我不知道，至少这是我的目的，XD，我们会知道的。
> 
> 感谢阅读！给我一些反馈？再见。:)


	13. 第十三章 邪恶的计划

**第十三章 邪恶的计划（Nefarious Plans）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

Loki变回他人类的形态，低声怒吼。

“那个 **彻头彻尾** 的混蛋！”

Peter吃惊地大叫，从攀登架的栏杆上摔了下去，扑哧一声落到下面的木屑上。“Loki先生…”

“抱歉，”Loki嘶嘶地说，把手指扭成阿斯加德有攻击性的手势，朝战衣离去的方向挥了挥。

“这没什么，”Peter叹了口气。他站起来，避开攀登架的栏杆，朝Loki走去。Loki正眯着眼看他。“他认为我只是个孩子，但我知道我不是，就这样。”

但Loki很清楚，这件事不是 **这样** 的。

这些中庭人怎么会这么 **蠢** 。

他们应该互相信任、互相保护。那个巫师告诉Loki，这是时间线里最明确的一面、维度间最一致的因素——Tony Stark和Peter Parker。他们怎么就 **看** 不见？Stark怎么就不明白展示一套空无一人的战衣，会对男孩灵魂的一部分造成怎样潜在的伤害？

“你们所有的交流都像这一样吗？”Loki问。

Peter有点难堪，咬着下唇。“不是所有的…”

“我猜，你和他一共交流过三次。”Loki叹口气，揉着鼻梁。

“不止这些！只是——他是他，而我是…”

“你？”

“对。”Peter的声音很小，有些挫败。“我。”

**没错** ！Loki想要大声尖叫。 **没必要去改变！他是你该死的真正的父亲，这是他妈的一个常量！*** (*第二章Stephen提到过) 

或许他应该尖叫出来，又或许这就是他们需要的。

但理解一个人、信任一个人，就算来自于朋友，也并不是一个词就能表达的。特别是这个词来自一个精神错乱的、有前科的诡计之神。Loki想知道Peter会不会嘲笑他，或者对他的说法一笑置之，因为这太荒谬了，甚至有居高临下的感觉。

而Tony Stark？

Loki的嘴唇翘起来，露出上半犬齿吼叫。他一部分——好吧大部分——想要刺穿这个装模做样的白痴，直到他想明白。考虑到Loki会把刀刃戳在哪个部位，他可能只有一次机会，而且这不是传达他的观点的最有效的方式。

不过想象一下还是能带给他一点乐趣。

“我们该怎么办？”Peter想，更多是在问他自己。“我猜，我还是想… 我不知道，在整个时空穿越的事情上，他还是会帮忙的。”

Loki看着他，表情没有波澜。

“但他甚至都不肯帮忙解决武器的事！所以，我应该，怎么，放下所有的事，还有ATM机抢劫犯，对此不闻不问？去他的，这不可能。”

Loki点点头，试图不对表现出他对这个男孩的满意。“没多。对麻烦不闻不问？绝对不可能  
。”

“这些家伙可能会伤害到人！而他们甚至不能解决任何拥有普通枪支的人。”Peter打着手势。“我必须——他不能就——啊！”

Loki站在Peter身前，但已经没在听了，他皱着眉毛。

**如果你再碰到这些武器，就给Happy打电话。**

这两个人都决意远离对方——在该死的巫师名单上的所有人都决意远离彼此。。但Loki应该将这些人聚集在一起，让他们为宝石的任务做准备。阿斯加德的Loki拥有凡人不具备的沟通和团队建设技巧，他应该组建一支团队，来对抗疯狂的泰坦人。

说到不可能，或许…

**低于复仇者的工资标准。** 那么，复仇者的工资标准究竟是什么？

或许，从这个蜘蛛小孩和Stark开始，他可以解决这个问题。用他自己的… **专业** 技巧。

Loki的脸上慢慢浮现出笑容。

* * *

Peter的步子有些疲乏，两人沿着那条面包车经过的道路走回市郊。路边的每一处破烂的建筑都让他畏缩，但他不能让自己忽略掉这一连串的屠杀，所以他试图判断这场破环的规模。这还没有…那么糟，他想。

“你又在笑了，”他发现，瞥了一眼Loki。

自从他们开始返回皇后区，这个阿斯加德人就一直… 在笑。但不仅仅是笑——更是一种满怀恶意的笑，这明显让Peter起疑。

Loki跳上一只倒在地上的垃圾桶，他那脏兮兮的披风飘在身后。“我只不过意识到了我的…形象…可以帮助我们毁掉武器贩卖团伙，我想，我们 **要** 无视Stark的命令了，对吗？”

“呃… ”Peter脸红了。“不… 无视… 什么？”

Loki挑起一只眉毛。

Peter很快接道，“我们不会干掉他们。还记得吗？不许杀人。”

Loki看向别处。

Peter停下脚步，怒视着邪神。“别告诉我…”

“他用齐塔瑞武器打了你！”邪神说，就好像这说明了一切。“我打了回去。”

Peter用双手揉揉脸。“Loki先生… 那个家伙不只是一个拿着枪的坏蛋；他还是一个人。他可以拥有未来，他可以拥有一个家庭…”

“你也一样。”Loki盯着他。

“我不… 我… ”

有一个人死了。他本来可以活到明天，本来可以再次微笑或大笑，现在却从历史中永远抹去了，永远。因为 **Peter** 。他深吸一口气，心里的疙瘩又冷又重。

Loki的脸上闪过一丝关切。“小蜘蛛？”

Peter挺起胸。“我不杀人，我 **不会** 。如果不必要，我不会这么做。”

“当然，”Loki说。“我记得，是我的刀刺穿了头骨。”

Peter尽量不颤抖。“如果你想帮助我，你必须同意这样做。我是说，不杀人。”

Loki做了个鬼脸。“那你觉得我应该怎么做？”

“打晕他们，或者让他们失去行动能力。我不管！除非他们最后要杀了你，否则不要… 堕落到他们那样。”

邪神皱着眉，继续走。“你认为战争… 是错的？”

“我认为，毫无意义的死亡才是错的。谁会死去并不重要；但我们应该竭尽全力去阻止它的发生。”

“包括杀人？”

Peter怒吼，加快步伐，走到Loki前面。他倒着走，这样就能看着邪神的眼睛，然后说，“你有没有听我说话？就是… 如果你想帮助我，就不许杀人。”

Loki叹了口气，避开他的目光，Peter把那当作是一次胜利。“好吧。我不会为我今晚的行为道歉，但我会改变我的方式。”

“谢谢，”Peter有些僵硬地点点头。“现在，你说的‘形象’是——啊！”

他的脚踩到了什么东西，而那个东西肯定 **不是** 人行道，Peter的尖叫声消失了。当他绊倒那个东西时，他挥着胳膊，重新保持平衡，这让他看起来像一只发疯的鹦鹉。

“那是——”

在人行道上，躺在Loki和Peter中间的，是一把枪。

“哦。”

Peter跪下来，迟疑地戳了戳枪杆，金属制成的，还有跳动的光芒。这个东西有点像圆柱形，边缘被打碎了，露出电线和金属碎片，里面有一个碎裂的核心。它没有爆炸或烧到他，也没有走火，Peter抬起头。Loki看着他的眼睛，笑容更加灿烂。

“哇，”Peter说，又戳了一下那个东西。

Loki加入他，灵巧的手指在发光的科技上飞舞。“我们有了线索？”

Peter露出和邪神一样的微笑。“我觉得有。”

当他站起来，手里抱着那把破枪时，Ned刺耳的手机铃声划过夜空。又一次。

Peter不假思索就把武器给了Loki，翻找他的手机。Loki拿过它，脸上的表情一闪而过，Peter正忙着找电话，没去想这是什么意思。他很快就把电话放到耳边。

“嗨，伙计，怎么了？我正在回去的路上，”他撒谎。

“实际上，我打电话是想告诉你，也许你不应该来，”Ned叹了口气。“听听这个。”

电话里传来一阵嘈杂的声音：Flash和大部分学校里的人都在一起喊Peter的绰号。Peter想翻白眼，又感到很难堪。

“对不起，Peter，我想我们还是输了。明天见。”

Peter点点头。“明天学校见。”

他挂了电话——不管他在和谁谈话，如果对方还没说完，Ned永远不会是第一个挂电话的人。Peter多年里，潜移默化地了解了他的朋友。

他叹了口气，把手机塞回口袋，朝Loki’耸耸肩。“那我们回家吧。”

“把那个…枪一起带上，”Loki同意道。他把手里的枪翻过来，然后将破破烂烂的斗蓬甩到一边，把它系在腰带上。

衣服上还有黑色的污迹。Peter在想，有多少是血。又有多少是属于Loki半小时前杀的那个人的。

“我们要给你弄些新的衣服，”Peter说。“或者至少把它们洗了。”

他不太确定邪神对这个提议会有怎样的反应，但他没想到这个；Loki的眼睛流露出厌恶，撅起嘴说，“没错，那会更好。”

“好-好吧，”Peter说。“我今晚会有一堆。”

“一堆？”

“衣服。”

邪神点点头。“很好。”

Peter绞尽脑汁地想在洗衣服的时候，邪神应该穿什么。然后他想，船到桥头自然直。

* * *

“这些是什么？”

“这是运动裤，”那个蜘蛛宝宝说，就好像这能解释一切。“我想，在我所有的衣服里，你只穿得下这些。”

“这些——”Loki用食指和拇指捏着这件令他不爽的衣服——“不是裤子。它们是… **毛茸茸** 的，而且糟糕得多。”

“就穿一个晚上！”Peter笑了，这让Loki一点儿也不高兴。“你甚至会发现它们很不错。”

Loki尽量不带着怒气。“不可能。”

“拜托，你知道那些脏衣服很快就会发臭的。对 **没有** 强化感官的人来说，”他一针见血地补充道。

Loki猛地看向男孩，发现他露出一个天真的笑容，眼睛睁得大大的。

“真不敢相信我被你说服了，凡人，”Loki叹口气。

“我也是。噢，这还有配套的运动衫。”

**现在就杀了我吧。**

Peter离开房间，当Loki盯着手里那堆灰绿色厚厚的织物时，他拼命忍住大笑。

但男孩是对的——他的盔甲很脏，沾满了血液和汗水，以及被摧毁的飞船上的灰尘，Loki不想再多穿一秒。所以他脱下来，从满是淤青的身上剥下紧紧的衣服，小心地堆在身边的旋转椅上。布料粘着他大腿还有肩膀的伤疤，Loki脱下来时面部扭曲。

裤子和衬衫柔软的衬里摩擦他的皮肤，尽管他不愿意承认这一点，但还是挺舒服。他伸着脖子打量宽松的衣袖，然后慢慢地，迟疑地将双手塞进衬衫的口袋里。

然后他畏缩了一下，立刻把手拿出来。

Helheim，无论他什么时候进行秘密活动，他都和Thor一样。

Loki皱眉。如果现在是2016年底… Thor会在十个月之后在阿斯加德找到他。随后去萨卡星，他们会一直呆在那里，直到诸神黄昏，然后Thanos会入侵他们无家可归的星舰上的民族。

Thor的时间不多了。

Loki用手擦擦脸，他那笨拙衣服的松紧衣袖耷拉在他的手腕上。然后他转过身，把脏兮兮的衣服堆成一团，轻敲Peter的房门。

那孩子几秒后溜了回来，上下打量着Loki。

“你看起来不错，”他说。

“别提了。”

Peter只是在咧着嘴笑，Loki偏过脸，不想被他骗了做出同样的表情。男孩拿起它的衣服，躲到房间一角，用指尖——字面意义上——抓住一个篮子，把它拖到门口。

Loki喊住他。“你怎么做到的？”

“什么？哦，黏住东西？”

Loki点点头。

Peter把篮子放到脚趾上，然后弯曲手指。“在那个蜘蛛咬了我之后，我就能做这些了。我想。其他的能力也是一样。但我认为这与范德华力*和电子壳层有关”  
（*又称分子间作用力，存在于中性分子或原子之间的一种弱碱性的电吸引力。）

“你又在…”Loki搜寻他的记忆。“‘引用’吗？”

Peter大笑。“不是，这只是科学。原子、电子之类的东西。”

“哈。”

“我透过衣服或者其他东西也可以这样做，所以这可能比范德华力要更复杂一些；也许我操控的是摩擦力？”Peter耸耸肩，又把篮子拿起来。“我不确定。”

“所以，这是魔法。”

一声轻笑。“很有可能。我马上回来。”

这个男孩拖着要洗的衣服，又出去了，而Loki走回窗户边。他像昨晚一样，蜷缩在窗台上，双膝抱在胸前，把头靠到身后的木头上。运动衫扎在他的肩膀上很不舒服，Loki缩了缩身子。

当Peter回来的时候，帽兜被马虎地拉到Loki耳朵旁边，邪神盯着他，一句话也不说。

Peter非常佩服自己能绷着脸，爬上他的床。“我们明天会做更多… 邪恶的计划，”他打着呵欠说。

Loki点点头，“这是誓言。”

两个小时之后，阿斯加德的Loki穿着宽松的运动服和卫衣，从窗户悄悄溜进不眠的皇后区的夜色之中。不到十五分钟，他就找到了通往那个高架的路，那个留着胡子的商人的尸体仍躺在那儿，没有被发现。

Loki小心翼翼不让自己的衣服沾上血，手指在男人头部边几乎干透的血泊里沾了沾。迅速做了几个手势，三道完美的阿斯加德符文出现，连尸体上方的人行道都被染黑。

在剩下的血液干透之前，Loki已经回到Peter的窗户里。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 我非常理性地享受这一切。
> 
> 感谢你的阅读！你知道我有多喜欢反馈*眨眼*，我们不久再见！


	14. 第十四章 一股焦虑的情绪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 我一直在等待这一刻。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 注意时间线的名称，在200004的梦境里，属于精神世界（不同与肉体、物质的层面）。简单理解为在200004宇宙梦见了2018年的199999宇宙。
> 
> 时隔多年，我终于能打上这对的tag了！哇哈哈哈哈！！！
> 
> 加上Loki的标签，因为他的计划初显成效。果然，没有恶作剧的Loki就不是完整的Loki

**第十四章 一股焦虑的情绪（An Anxious Sort of Energy）**

**Dreamscape-200004, Adjacent Astral Plane: _May 2018_ **

“我们还有多久才到？”

Tony朝那个孩子挑起一只眉毛，上下打量他。在过去几个小时里，他经常这样做，好像这样他就能把这一幕刻在记忆里；Peter眼里闪着青春的光芒，兴奋而又健康。

活蹦乱跳。

“这不是公路旅行，”Tony说。“我不会回答‘还有多久’这种问题。”

Peter举手投降。“我只是想，你知道，你可能——”

“还有四个半小时。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“好的，太好了！Karen和我要去探险。”

Tony向前走了几步。“什——哪里？”

Peter耸耸肩。“就到处转转。我是说，我们在一艘外星飞船上！这里肯定有非常酷的东西，也许之后会派上用场。”

Tony松了口气，挥挥手。“好吧，没错。不过别走太远，别把你自己弹到太空里，年轻人。”

Peter咯咯笑。“我会小心的。”

“最好如此。”

Peter露出骄傲的笑容，将蜘蛛丝粘住上方的跳板，向后荡过去。他穿着金属纳米粒子制成的新战衣，没有戴头罩，动作流畅而且优雅。当他和Karen对话时，Tony貌似听见了男孩急切的声音。Tony认为AI和Peter非常亲密，他曾对她进行编程，让她在钢铁蜘蛛侠战衣中保持活跃，而他并不后悔这样做。

Tony强忍住微笑，转向… 挡风玻璃？星星已经不像过去那样，会对他造成那么大的心理压力了，这很好。Tony挑衅地盯着它们；它们不会再束缚他了。

四个半小时。他要怎么计划？也许他应该参考一下Peter的提议，在飞船里逛逛。

Tony转过身，目光被这艘灰色飞船上唯一的色彩吸引住了：那是一抹深红，是那个巫师有自我意识的衣服。刚想挪开目光，继续查看驾驶舱，但他忍不住注意到蜷缩在那件衣服里的身影。

说得好听点，Strange看起来糟透了。当他们谈话的时候，那个巫师发誓他会牺牲他们来保护他脖子上的那块石头，那时还没这么糟糕，但现在他似乎缩进了他层层叠叠的斗蓬里，闭着眼睛，咬紧牙关。

Tony想起他的尖叫声是多么刺耳。

哦，该死。工程师叹了口气，穿过舷梯，拨弄着连帽衫的带子。他的脚步声在金属地板上回荡，Strange猛地抬起头。短短几秒，Tony瞥见的虚弱立刻从巫师身上消失了。但Tony还是能从他的眼睛里看见痛苦。

“嘿，Strange，”他说，站在巫师身边。

“Strak。”

“你还好吗？”

Strange凝视着他，表情淡漠。“很好。”

Tony盘起双腿坐下，一边调整到舒服的姿势，一边嘟哝。“我是说，伏地魔刚刚在你身上插满了针，所以这很合理。”

“我经历过更糟的。”Cloak把Strange裹得更紧，有点保护的意味。

Tony耸耸肩。“这不是在比赛。你过去受过伤并不意味着你现在没有受伤，相信我。”

Strange稍稍耸起肩膀，一开他的目光，Tony把这当作他承认了。

“你需要什么？”他问。“不是说我有很多工作，但是，嘿。”

巫师尖锐地看着他。“你为什么帮我？我才说过，我宁愿看着你和你的…”Strange挥了挥手，“死去，都不会抬一根手指。”

“我也告诉过你，那纯属道德准则。”

“从技术上来说，那糟透了。”

Tony吃惊地笑起来。“我是说，你没错。但说真的，你怎么样？”

Strange盯了他很长时间，盘算着什么，Tony盯回去。

最后，巫师叹了口气。“不太好，Stark。我不清楚那些… 东西… 是怎么运作的，但不管是什么，那种可以改变我的身体内部，而不会在我的外表留一点痕迹的东西都有一点 **残留** 。”

Tony嘟哝了一声。

“那是什么意思？”

“我精妙绝伦的工程师嘟哝声？”

Strange恼怒地哼了一声，脸上闪过一丝微笑，但马上就消失了。

Tony感到一股奇怪的自豪感。

“没错，就是那个，”巫师说。

“那是说，我可能会把不可思议的针列为五种最好的折磨手段之一。”

Strange扬起眉毛。“最好？”

“最糟，随便啦。你知道我是什么意思。”

Strange改变了一下姿势——稍稍转向Tony。“对，”他说“我想是的。”

“放在水刑前面还是后面？”Tony想，手指敲打着膝盖。

“你总是这么热衷于列病态名单吗？”

Tony眨眼。“当然，分类科学。”

“我倒觉得这属于毫无意义的谈话那一类。”

“那也对，你 **随时** 可以改变话题。”

“听听工程师说的，改变话——话题。”Strange最后一个词在颤抖，他的呼吸发出细微的嘶嘶声，好像在憋回一阵剧痛。

“放松，”Tony下意识地说。Cloak防御性地窜起来，挡住Tony的手，他举手投降。“对不起。”

“没事的，”Strange说——或者是想说。这个男人试了三次才让这些能听清。“没事的，Cloak有时候会有防御性。”

“没错，那件会飞的披肩背后有什么故事？”Tony问。

“它不是披肩，”Strange说，他的语气好像不止一次谈论过这个话题。“悬浮斗篷是一件法器，有自我意识，而且强大。它不止一次救过我的命，从那之后，我们就成了… 搭档。”

Tony挑起眉毛。“你的搭档是件披肩？”

“它不是——没错。”

“那个坏脾气的图书管理员呢？”Tony问。“Wong？”

Strange若有所思地看着他，好像在决定应该告诉他多少。最终他说：“他是所有圣所的图书记录员——是故事讲述的人，知识的守护者。”

“嗯。”

“Cloak和我大部分时间都呆在纽约。Wong会在各个圣所间走动，确保学徒和大师能随时得到他们需要的东西。”Strange又动了一下，Cloak在巫师手中飘动着——他的手上有难看的伤疤，Tony发现。而且还在颤抖。

他们沉默了一段时间。

“听上去很孤独，”Tony最后说。

Strange没有回答。但Cloak将他裹紧了些，Tony认为这就是他需要的所有答案。

Earth-200004: _October 2016_

伴随着一阵尖锐的噼啪声，Tony一个激灵恢复了意识，他醒来时感觉意识是分裂的，而不像平常在梦中那样处于漂浮状态，或者像做噩梦那般痛苦。他坐起来，深呼吸，但那股尖锐感不久就消失了。他的肺部能轻松地扩张，Tony皱着眉。

“boss，做噩梦了吗？”FRIDAY从电话里平静地问，就在他旁边的桌上。这个旅馆很不错，好到令人惊讶，但没有经过重大改造的情况下，即便是这种旅馆，也不能接入一个功能齐全的AI，所以他们就来了。

“不是…”Tony犹豫地说。“只是一个活生生的奇怪的梦。那个孩子在那儿，我们在太空… 而且，那里还有一个成了针垫的巫师。”

FRIDAY让屏幕上的亮光闪烁几次——那是她大笑的方式。“听起来非常正常，boss。”

Tony缓缓点头。“对啊，”他说。“我想你是对的。”

但是，当FRIDAY再次将屏幕上的亮光调暗，他把自己缩进薄薄的毯子里的时候，Tony发现自己身体里有一股焦虑的情绪。但这不同于噩梦中恶化的紧张感；比起恐惧，更像是焦虑，就像他呆在某种温暖舒适的环境里，但突然被打断一样。

Tony又坐起来，把腿搭到床边，手肘支在膝盖上。“那很古怪，非常非常古怪，”他喃喃道。

“是什么？”

“只是这种感觉，它… 像是分离的，没有连接在一起。”

“不正常？”

Tony摇摇头。“一点也不正常。但它正在消退，所以我不觉得我会死去或者什么的。”

FRIDAY又闪烁几下。“那样更好，boss。”

Tony站起来，在一片漆黑的房间里伸懒腰。动作感应的灯渐渐亮起来，令人舒适的昏暗光线包裹着他，Tony绕开屏幕走向角落里的厨房。他在手里接了一点冷水，然后泼在脸上，他胸膛里的焦虑感也缓和了一点。

不过，这种感觉不坏，只是很奇怪。但还是让他感到不舒服，就像粗糙的木头一样，它并不会让人疼痛，只是感到不安。

Tony倒了一杯温水，他心烦意乱，不想弄其它的，然后走回床边。他坐在床尾，后仰着刷过FRIDAY的屏幕。

“找些相关的东西，”他说。“在过去的7个小时里，联合国有什么变化吗？协议呢？”

FRIDAY搜索了两秒。“没有，boss。全国都很安静——好吧，尽量都很安静。”

“很好。”不过这也意味着他必须为它清醒的大脑找些别的刺激了，所以他打开了纽约新闻，把这当作背景噪音，然后朝行李走去。

她找到了几张空白的图表——那么，如果它们被揉皱了呢？——然后坐进桌边的舒服地椅子里。他开始画草图，用铅笔漫无目的地记下计算和图表，新闻广播嗡嗡的声音渐渐消失在背景里。他潦草地写着关于纳米技术的内容、关于如何把这些粒子置于弧形反应堆里，如果瓦坎达能提供震金，那这就有实现的可能。希望能快点；他仍在外交中心的候补名单上。

这让他感到…很新鲜。他，在候补名单上？这听起来真谦逊、兴奋，同时又让人感到愤怒，而Tony觉得他可能喜欢这样。

在这个变幻莫测的世界里，还有其他领导人，他们就像他一样深陷泥潭。

当‘死’这个词飘进他的耳朵，他转身听着纽约新闻平静的声音，盯着屏幕。

在皇后区海岸发现一名身份不明的死亡男子。

Tony皱起眉头。他们通常不报道谋杀案——不幸的是，在城市里有太多这样的案件了。所以他想，这里面一定有不寻常之处，然后朝屏幕走进了点。

叙述者还在报道，FRIDAY亲切地把音量调高了一点。

“由于没有从尸体上搜集到身份证明，所以无法解释尸体旁的发现的字迹。字迹似乎是用死者自己的血液写成，而且当局尚未确认字母的来源。”

Tony眉头加深，手指敲着身边的桌子。“暂停。”

FRIDAY暂停了，Tony低下头，眯起眼睛看着模糊照片里棱角分明的字母。不，不是字母——是符号， **如尼文** 。

“把它传输到阿斯加德翻译器，好吗？”Tony说。这有点夸张了，但或许， **或许…**

“翻译成功，”FRIDAY说，听起来很困惑。

Tony把手机从桌上扫下去，盯着漂浮在如尼文上方的文字。

**‘发挥难免失常*’（‘Performance issues aren’t uncommon.’）**

所有的想法都被Tony抛到了脑后。

四分钟之后，FRIDAY的声音终于传入了他一片空白的大脑。“BOSS？BOSS！”

Tony呛了口气——然后大口呼吸，一次，又一次，强迫他的肺以一种缓慢的节奏收缩。他弯起手指，站立的双腿发颤，然后慌忙去捡身旁地毯上的手机。

“给Roday打电话，”他设法说。“如果可以，还有Vision。”

“马上，”FRIDAY说，声音里充满了担忧。

尽管是这种时间，Roday还是立刻回应了。“嗨，Tones，怎么了？”

Tony咽了口口水。“我们有麻烦了，”他说，声音有些嘶哑。“纽约。”

“我明早到那儿。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> S和T终于互动啦，哇哈哈哈哈，好吧，这只是在梦里，但他们还是有了对话
> 
> Loki看到了机会，Loki抓住了机会，Loki成了复仇者的焦点，而且他还在咧嘴大笑。


	15. 第十五章 没人注意到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 什么？又是一章？这么快？
> 
> 没错！看看我有多高产！
> 
> 享受吧！

**第十五章 没人注意到（No One Noticed）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

“你确确确定要用锤子敲这个未知的外星武器吗？”

Peter耸耸肩，他衬衫里Loki的身体稍稍往下滑了一点，然后继续敲跟前那个发出紫光的物体。锤子发出的铿锵声对他强化的听力来说很是刺耳，但多年的训练让Peter在这种声音下没有退缩。

又是一击，让紫色的核心的一部分脱离了容器。“哦，”Peter说，放下锤子，用有力的手指悄悄金属。Loki发出嘶嘶的抱怨声，紧紧缠住Peter的脖子和肩膀。

“你为什么不能变成一只虫子或别的什么？”Peter问。

“因为一只虫子太容易被杀死死死了。”Loki回答，甩动他的尾巴。Peter扭动了一下；这种感觉太痒了。

“好吧，那就变成一只鸟。”

“你想把鸟藏进你的衬衫里？”

“什么？”Peter怔愣了下。“不是，你可以到处飞，或者别的。”

Loki没有回答，但他可以感觉到从蛇身上渗出的怀疑。他努力忍住笑。

工艺教室的门被推开了，Peter抬起头。Ned赶在铃响之前匆匆走进来，一边放下背包，一边向Peter挥手。“嘿，谢谢你救了我。”他说。

Peter指向武器。“没错，好吧，发生了一些事。”

“哦，那是什么？”Ned想知道，靠近核心。

Peter忍住不去耸肩；不然Loki可能又会嘶嘶叫了。“不知道，有人想用它把我蒸发掉。”

“真的吗？”

“是的。”

“太棒了！”Ned尖叫。

Peter盯着他。

“呃，”那个男孩匆忙纠正，“我是说，一点也不棒。那家伙完全不酷，太恐怖了。”

Peter翻了个白眼，回到枪管前。“听着，我认为这是能量源。”

Ned哼着，戳戳里面的金属，拉出几根电线。他的眼睛闪烁着兴奋和好奇，Peter向后挪了挪，让他来做推断。

“是的，但它连接着所有的微处理器，”男孩说。他指着核心左边的一块电路板。“这是一个感应充电板，我用它来给牙刷充电。”

Peter点点头。“不管是谁在制造这些武器，显然能把外星技术和我们的技术结合在一起。”

Loki哼了一声，不过谢天谢地，他的声音被Ned的激动掩盖了，“这简直是所有人说过的最酷的一句话！”

Peter笑了。

“我只想谢谢你，”Ned继续说，“让我加入你的冒险，进入这美妙的——”

Peter更用力地把锤子砸进核心，随着一阵刺耳的金属声，那个东西从壁龛里滑出来。它在他们手里发着光，他们迅速看向工艺课老师，希望他没有注意到。

但Hapgood先生没有抬头，只是叫道，“不要用你们的手碰刀片。”

Peter转向那个发光的… 东西… 眯起眼睛。“我得弄清楚这是什么东西，是谁制造的。”

Ned点点头。“我们可以在下课后去实验室，做些检查。”

Peter衣服里的蛇愣了一下，然后Peter也犹豫了一会儿。但他需要信息，而Ned可以帮助他。

Ned会理解的，他一直是这样。

“就让我们这样做。”

他们没能去检查。

那天晚些时候，他们跑过走廊的时候，Ned对Peter开玩笑说，“所以，这周对你来说简直糟糕透顶。”

 **你完全想象不到。** “可能对你来说也一样。明天你要去华盛顿参加十项全能比赛*，对吗？”  
（*第一章里出现过的比赛，Peter当时退出了。）

Ned点点头。“我有些紧张… 希望你也能去。”

“对啊，我也是。但我在这里还有事情要做，没关系。”

他的朋友又点了下头。“事情，的确。首先，我认为我们得把这个发光的东西放进质谱仪。”

Peter哼了一声。“首先，我们应该想一个比‘发光的东西’更好的名字。”

他动了动，把背包往肩膀上拉了一点。Loki勉强同意呆在背包里面——只要能把拉链拉开一半——这样Peter就不会因为衬衫里的蛇而分心了。

相反，他现在因为背包里的蛇而分心。

“你是对的，”Ned若有所思地说。

但Peter没有听他说话；有两个男人从学校的大门挤了进来。其中一个看起来很眼熟。

Peter怔住了。“该死！”

他侧身一闪，躲进走廊的岔道里。Ned茫然地看着他。

Peter慌忙示意，低声说，“过来，过来，过来呀，快过来！”

Ned像往常一样，摇摇晃晃地走过去，和Peter一起躲进角落里。

那里个人在悄声谈论什么，Peter眯着眼盯着他们。 **你们在这干什么？**

“那个家伙是想杀我的人之一，”在Ned开口打破沉默前，Peter解释道。

“啥？”

“没错，高个、秃头的家伙。” **Loki先生杀了另一个…**

Ned抓住他的肩膀。“我们得从这里出去。”

Peter挣脱了另一个男孩的手，摇摇头。“不不，我不许跟着他们。或许他们能带我找到那个扔掉我的家伙——把我扔到湖里。”

Ned脸色发白。“有人把你扔进了湖里？”

“没错，那糟透了，”Peter回答，他的注意力完全被那两个溜进教室里的人吸引了。

Ned压低声音，悄声说。“Peter——”

在另一个男孩回应之前，Peter悄悄溜进走廊，压低身体，快速溜过。他紧紧贴着墙边，靠近工艺教室的门，那几个人已经消失在了门里，然后他跳着穿过大厅，溜下楼梯。

罪犯们一边说话，一边在那些半成品和工具里翻找着。

“如果老板知道我们在这里，你能想象他会说什么吗？”其中一个——Peter不认识的那个家伙说。秃头没有听他同伴说话，而是在房间里摇晃着某种扫描设备。

“这显示有一个能量脉冲就在这里。”

Peter把肩膀上的背包抖下来，躲到房间后面的一张桌子下。“Loki先生！”他低声说，身子往桌子下面压了压。

但Loki已经滑到地上，眼睛紧紧盯着他们。“看见了，”他回答。恍若一道鞭子，这条蛇迅速朝这几个人冲去，藏到在电锯的阴影之中。

“这里没有武器的痕迹，Schultz。即便这里有，现在也不在了，”第一个人说。

秃头点点头。“我们也走吧。”

他转身朝楼梯走去，Peter屏住呼吸，趴在桌子下面。他听着自己震耳欲聋的心跳，还有那个人——Schultz——的脚步声，看着他们靠近他躲藏的地方。

只紧张了一瞬，然后这两个人走回楼梯上。Peter伸出手腕，小心按向他蛛网发射器的特定按钮。

他手指轻轻一弹，一个微型机器追踪器就爬到了Schultz的裤腿上。

门砰地一声关上的时候，Peter仿佛看见乌黑的翅膀一闪而过，跟着溜了出去，追踪离开的罪犯。

Peter笑了。

* * *

落日的余晖照耀着Loki的羽毛，他在皇后区上空的热气中滑行，对着风发出沮丧的叫声。九个小时——他已经跟踪了那两个笨手笨脚的白痴 **九个小时** 了，却什么也没发现。一丁点儿也没有。

这些人只是发了几条短信，而Loki无法近距离去读上面写了什么，然后他们就回家了。朝着两个不同的方向，而Loki只是一只鸟——他不能同时盯着两个人。他一时兴起，选择了不认识的那个人，但那之后简直像过了好几年，这个白痴还没离开他位于布鲁克林边缘的破旧公寓。

所以Loki又掉转方向，试图找到秃头，但却失败了。在布鲁克林和皇后区来回滑翔，却还是一无所获——第一个人就如Loki当时盯着他那样，毫无用处。

Loki调整了翅膀的角度，向街道靠近。他的身体构造不属于当地的任何鸟类——或者根本就不属于任何鸟类——因为他在变形时没有确定要变成哪一种鸟，于是就成了这样。当然，他通体漆黑，翅膀像老鹰一样划过天空，但他的个子却很小，只有夜莺那么大。尾羽在身后伸得很长——与其像是麻雀，不如说是喜鹊。

他侧过身，赶上一阵汽车刮过的疾风，朝Peter公寓的方向飞去。希望那个孩子能有一个计划，而不会让Loki在纽约徒劳地跟踪一个无聊的老头，一直到他偶然发现他的秘密巢穴。

他拍拍几下翅膀，停在Peter敞开的窗台上，Loki正要变形，里面突然传来一阵明显不是Peter的声音。

“嘿，看那个家伙！”

Loki看向屋里；是Peter的朋友，那个叫Ned的家伙正指着他。一个城市的全息影像正在他的另一只手里旋转。

Peter一开始是倒挂在床上，他的脸因为塞满松脆的东西而鼓鼓的，他卷腹爬到上铺，顺着Ned的手指看去。“哦，呃，”他说，看着Loki的眼睛，从床上跳下来。男孩的眼睛里闪过各种想法，Loki满意地等待他的决定。

“你找到什么了吗？”Peter最终问道，当他从眼角望着Ned时有些犹豫。

Loki摇摇头。

Ned瞪大眼睛。“老兄… 你在和鸟说话？你有小鸟伙伴？”

 **小鸟伙伴。** Loki尽量不让自己感到冒犯。

“呃，不，不完全是，”Peter说。“听着，呃…好吧，你必须保证不要崩溃。”

“你可以和鸟说话？”Ned咧嘴大笑。“太迟了。”

“不，我不能和鸟说话——”Peter揉揉脸，转向Loki。“你可以变形，没事的，我觉得。”

Loki凝视着Ned。“你确定？”他叫道。

那男孩的眼睛就像餐盘那样大——不，还要更大。

“对，你也不能告诉任何人，Ned。好吗？”

“呃，呃嗯，”Ned结结巴巴地说，仍然呆呆地盯着Loki。

Loki叹了口气，展开翅膀跳进房间里。他释放了施加在身体上的魔法，让他的细胞迅速恢复到原来的形态，跳进来时还是一只鸟，落到地上时就变成了Loki。

他直起身子，重新整理了一下他的阿斯加德皮革，就像要整理他的羽毛一样。

Ned发出一声窒息的尖叫，从床上摔了下来。当他带在地上时，全息影像消失了，Loki撅起嘴。

“Ned，”Peter说，“见见阿斯加德的王子，Loki。”

“Hfughsnsh，”Ned试图说。

“你好，Ned，Peter的朋友。”Loki所能做的只有尽力不去翻白眼。

“老兄，”男孩尖叫，盲目地摸索着Peter。“那是… 那是Loki，是战场上的家伙，是Thor的兄弟，是… 你的卧室里有一个大规模谋杀犯！”

Loki畏缩了一下，不幸的是，他不能找到男孩任何可以纠正的地方。“乐意效劳。”

Peter跳进来。“他是来帮我拯救世界的。”

Loki把目光转向那个男孩，皱起眉头。

“对不起，”Peter纠正道。“我是在帮他拯救世界。”

Ned的样子看起来就像一只搁浅的鲸鱼。“从-从什么手里？”

“从一个还没到达这里的外星人手里，他来自未来，”Peter说。“好吧，是一个未来。”

“啥？！”

Loki叹了口气，把他的匕首具象化，就是想让Ned不舒服。Peter瞪着他。

“说来话长，”Loki说，从房间另一头走过来。他跨过Ned，低头厌恶地看他一眼，然后继续走向床头柜前，打开第二扇抽屉。他拿出那张名单，看了一眼上面的名字，然后看向Ned，把名单收起来。

“把追踪器打开，好吗，Ned？我会在我们等待的时候解释。”

Loki停住了。“追踪器？”

“对啊，我在其中一个人身上放了追踪器。”

“所以，你就让我在纽约晃悠了九个小时？”

Peter的脸垮下来。“唔…”

Loki叹口气，用手势示意男孩打消他的担忧，然后走回到房间另一头。

“那么，”Peter说，示意Ned。另一个男孩迅速抬起手腕，投射出全息影像。

当Loki靠到窗台上时，他感觉Ned一直在盯着他，他朝那男孩瞥了一眼。Ned迅速撇开目光。

Loki得意地笑了，把注意力转向Peter，他已经开始打手势解释了。这看起来很有趣：Peter的话，有时候听起来很激动，有时候又很困惑，而Ned的脸看起来越来越敬畏了。

最终，Ned眼里的恐惧消失了。最终，他试探着提出一些问题，而当Loki的回答没有敌意，甚至不够尊重时，他的问题越来越尖锐。最终，那个男孩笑了，Peter也真正松了一口气。

最终，Ned问出了这个问题。“你为什么要袭击我们？”当全息影像中的追踪器离开泽西岛时，他问道。

Loki转过身，慢慢眨着眼睛。他想，这只是时间问题。说实在的，Peter直到现在都没有问这个，真是一个奇迹。“你想让我告诉你什么？”

“真相，”Peter替Ned回答。

Loki看着他，过了很长时间，表情毫无波澜。

然后他叹口气，转身离开男孩们，缩进窗户里。他在研究木头的纹理，梳理可能的答案和表述。

“我当时很生气，很痛苦，我放松了警惕，”他最后说。

“ **你** 放松了警惕？”Peter眨眨眼，看起来很困惑。

Loki没有抬头。“通常情况下我有防护。通常情况下，当我的思想… 不是我自己的，我会察觉到。现在回想起来，一切都是那么明显——所有的憎恨，怨愤。过去，和Odin在一起时… 只有骄傲，骄傲、野心和 **无知** ，可当Thanos找到我后… ”

“等等，在纽约的时候，你在为Thanos工作？”Peter问他，站起来。“我以为你曾是他的敌人！我以为他 **曾是** 你的敌人！”

“他现在是！”Loki说。Odin啊，这进展太糟糕了。“当我从阿斯加德坠落的时候，我穿越了宇宙，到达他的领域。他给了我另一个机会，给了我一件武器；一根权杖，拥有我当时不知道的力量。我们达成了一项协议，我将统治地球，以此交换宇宙立方——就是空间宝石，但我当时也不知道。”Loki摇摇头。“权杖就是一块宝石：心灵。我当时没意识到，但就像我用它来控制其他人一样，Thanos也用它来控制我。”

孩子们突然吸口气，而Loki瞪着窗台上的木头。

“那很微妙，以至于我根本没有察觉到。没人察觉到。权杖放大了我的仇恨——在那段时间，我有很多这样的仇恨——我利用额外的憎恨来点燃我的欲望，来加害你们中庭人。”

“你当时已经想伤害我们了？”Ned小声问道。

Loki点头。“你们那时就是工具。为达到目的而不择手段；他们一直都是那样，将来也会一直那样。”

他没有去看，也没有看见Peter在摇头，表示不赞同。

“纽约发生的事是一种放大。对我自己，我的情绪，还有我的信念。但那种放大导致了一切的发生，导致了杀戮。”

Peter和Ned陷入沉默，Loki知道他们在等什么。

于是，他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，让自己坚定起来。他兄弟的脸在黑暗里闪烁。在萨卡星上，Thor在电梯里对他说的话——接纳他、理解他，或者至少主动提出——在他耳边回响。

“为此，我感到抱歉。”

Loki发现，他是真心的。

TBC


	16. 第十六章 趁现在还不算太晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 与此同时，在另一条时间线…
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 宝石到手，怎样将逝去的人带回来呢？

**第十六章 趁现在还不算太晚（Before it's Too Late）**

**Earth-199999: _September 2023_**

不出所料，圣所没有钳子。这可能是件好事，因为Stephen对上述工具并不熟练——而这项任务本身就已经够令他抓狂了。

他正在用铁丝和布料做一个笼子，用他在厨房的“银器”抽屉里发现的一条把旧勺子和泥麻绳把笼子的边缘绑起来。由于他颤抖的手指没有足够的力气抓住笼子，所以他一把用匕首作为杠杆，把宝石塞进中空的笼子里，然后坐下来，长舒一口气。

“离阿哥摩托之眼远点，嗯？”他对石头说，Cloak应声摆动起来，宝石肯定。透过不均匀的裁剪和缝合的布料——Stephen已经不再擅长用针了——时间宝石搏动的绿光看起来不为所动。

“我已经不知道该拿它怎么办了，”Stephen喃喃道，看向Cloak。“我是指，我曾进入过它的 **记忆** 。它不仅仅是一件武器，不仅仅只是工具… ”

Cloak指着它自己，Stephen耸耸肩。

“我不认为它和你一样，”他微笑着说。“你的幽默感要强多了。”

Cloak的衣领鼓起来，Stephen友好地用拳头碰碰它的布料，用胳膊肘轻轻推了推它。它抱住他的手，把他拉起来，当他假装反抗它时，它拉扯着他。

“哈！”他喊。“悬浮斗篷开始攻击它的主人了！”

Cloak转了个180度的弯，从前面把他包裹起来，让他们两个都撞上了图书馆的硬木地板上。Stephen从它下面滚出来，用带着悬戒的手指向它。

“有恶魔在它秘法灵魂里扎下了根吗？”他戏剧性地说。Cloak的衣角都翘到衣领那么高了，它朝他跳过去。

Stephen抓住它，滚向一边，撞到一个书架上。“还是它终于有了机会，上演它期待已久的剧情？它是否能看见它的命运被掌握在自己手里？”

Cloak怔住了，朝他翘起搭扣。然后摇摇衣领。

Stephen立刻纠正，“但至尊法师知道他法器的忠诚，它永远不会背叛他！”

Cloak又竖起来，当Stephen想坐起来时，把他推了回去。Stephen大笑着，抬起一只手保护自己的脸，因为Cloak在用衣角不停揍他。厚厚的红色布料扇着他裹着绷带的双手和前臂。Stephen猛地起身，用双臂抱住那张激动的毯子。

Cloak扭动着从他手里挣开，闪到他身后，顺便裹住他的头。Stephen被逗笑了，大喊声被蒙在布料里，他又趴下去，勉强挣脱顽皮的法器，猛地站起来。

“哈！”他说，转身面对Cloak。

它像一条眼睛蛇一样摇晃，衣领上下翻动，Stephen咧嘴笑了。

当Cloak再次向他袭来，他召唤出曼陀罗盾牌让它偏离方向。“这个法师最好的搭档到底怎么了？”他叙述道。“这是未知的，可——”

剩下的话被打断了，他咯咯笑起来，因为Claok将目标转为他的双腿，Stephen跳起来，双膝折到胸口。他落到Cloak身上，把它按倒在地，片刻之后，法器窜起来，让他失去平衡。Stephen‘唔’地一声摔进Cloak的褶皱里，他试图滚到一边，却被它裹得严严实实，并把他们甩到空中。

Stephen奋力从布料里挣脱出来，用一阵魔法能量把Cloak逼退。它朝他挥舞衣角，但Stephen耸耸肩，摇了摇头。

“不是作弊，”他气喘吁吁地反对。“你可以飞!”

Cloak一挥，不理他的话，又朝他飞过去，但Stephen抬起一只手。

“够了，抱歉。”

Cloak耷拉下去。

Stephen用颤抖的手摸它的边缘。“我们还有工作要做，记得吗？”他的另一只手无意识地抚摸耳后脖子和下巴交界处。

Cloak生气地鼓起来——不知是怎么做到的——但点了点头，把自己舒服地搭到Stephen的肩膀上。

他们穿过图书馆走回去，Stephen停下来，把时间宝石从桌上抄起来。他小心又笨拙地把挂饰套在头上，绳子很不舒服地扎着他的脖子。Stephen搔了搔那块皮肤。

宝石在他胸口弹了一下，然后停在他的胸骨处。它强大的气场感觉是那么自然，那么正确，就挂在那儿——像一只眼睛。

他走到图书馆后面自己的角落里，强迫自己进入灵体状态。Cloak也跟着他进入。Stephen舒展着幽灵般的四肢，呼出一口气。朝它瞥了一眼。

“谢谢，”他说。

他不需要解释是为了什么。

他们坐下来，Stephen把石头放在手掌里。“好吧，”他气喘吁吁地说。“我们有了世界上所有的时间。现在，该拿它怎么办？”

Cloak耸耸肩。

“我们不能直接回去救Stark，甚至不能回去救任何人。我们只能在另一个完全不同的故事里拯救他们，把他们放到一个新的宇宙——然后把我们自己也困在那里。”

他看向Cloak，它正在做一些他看不懂的手势。但Stephen继续说下去。

“用宝石进行时间旅行和通过量子领域是不同的，就像复仇者们做的那样。”他解释道。“这不是穿越维度旅行，也不是穿越空间——而是时间。所以，如果你回到过去改变了什么，分割出一个新的时间线，你和宝石就会被困在那条新的时间线里，对吗？”

Cloak点点头。

“如果你试着…‘回到未来’，你最终会被困在那个特定时间线的未来…”他声音渐渐减弱，皱起眉。

Cloak挥动衣领，模仿分离的动作。Stephen眨眨眼。

“哦。让这个选择——前往未来——来决定，那条时间线最终会走向哪个未来，”Stephen说。“对吗？”

Cloak轻轻向上飘动，表示肯定。

“不管怎样，”Stephen说。“知道这个很好。前往未来和回到过去一样——都取决于过去。就像我不能穿越回到过去，改变那些引领我走向我的未来的事情，一旦我到达未来，走向那个未来的过去就无法改变了。”

挥动一下。

“你是对的，那不能真正解决我们的谜题。”Stephen敲敲下巴，用灵体站起来，飘过图书馆。“我想是时候去请教古人了。毕竟，Wong已经习惯我打破他的禁书的咒语了。”

“不不， **不** ！”Stephen咆哮，把另一本极其珍贵的古书灵体扔到墙上。“没用！”

Cloak冲着掉落的书展开衣领，帮助Stephen撑起来。

“一定有办法的。”Stephen凌乱地从一个书架走过，甚至没有注意到嘴里有一股魔力的味道，他用手抓着头发。

但书里什么也没有；唯一的可能似乎就是把一个维度的各个层面移植到另一个维度。他可以把Tony Stark、Natasha Romanoff从另一个维度带到他的维度，但即便是这样，也只是暂时的解决方法。一个宇宙的居民，不论有没有知觉，都 **属于** 那个宇宙——不仅仅是精神层面。它们的能量是由它们的家园所创造、诞生并塑造的，将它们移除会使它们的灵魂和潜在的秘法力量枯竭。

也许，这在一个被连结的宇宙会起作用——一个平行宇宙。移植的个体会感到不舒服，但不会与新的维度和时间线不相容。可是平行维度很难找到；两者在时间上必须具有相同的信号，这在自然意义上使几乎不可能的。如果在那个世界历史里有一丁点儿不同，它就会在两个维度之间形成缺口，将它们分离。然后，你拥有的就不是姐妹宇宙了，而是多元宇宙中未配对的分离的宇宙。

再说，移植本身就是错的。绑架某人，然后把它放到一个全新的维度… 这才不是解决办法。这不是在拯救那个人，而是在毁了它。这也会毁掉他们的世界。

“为什么… ”Stephen喃喃。“一定有办法的！”

如果没有，他需要一个解释。他不会满足于‘因为多元宇宙就是这样运行的。’这种说法。

去他妈的多元宇宙。去他妈的时间线，去他妈的自然法则，去他妈的不可能。

去他妈的一切。

Cloak落在他的肩膀上，但Stephen几乎没有注意到。

“看起来我们只能靠自己了，”他一边说，一边查阅他能找到的所有其他人不会赞同的书。

然后他伸长脖子去看Cloak。“你能给我找些羊皮纸吗？我需要把它画出来。”

“我们可以… 融合维度吗？”不知道过了多少个小时，Stephen疑惑地小声说。

Cloak抬起衣领。

“将宇宙联系在一起，在接缝处把它们缝起来。把它们其中的各个层面结合起来。”Stephen在推敲。

Cloak用衣角比划爆炸的动作。

“我知道这需要无尽的能量，但我们 **有** 无尽的能量。”Stephen举起他脖子上的挂坠，在灵体维度散发着更耀眼的光芒。

Cloak又比划了另一场爆炸。

Stephen叹了口气，降低他的能量水平，这样他就可以坐到下面拥有物质表现形态的椅子上了。“我想你是对的，”他说。“拥有不同… 时间特征、不同物质的宇宙，后果将是无法量化的。如果在一个宇宙，我有着不同的过去，还有六只胳膊，在融合后的宇宙里，我会变成什么样？我会有四只胳膊和所有的记忆？或者什么也没有？或者单单是其中一个宇宙被另一个更强大的宇宙消灭吗？”

Cloak耸耸肩。

“我知道我知道，这就是你的意思。”Stephen揉着太阳穴。

然后他抬起头。

“如果它们… 真的有相同的时间特征呢？如果它们能共享平行的灵体维度。只是从理论上来说，如果两个宇宙在时间流中有相同的形状，如果它们通过时间流结合在一起——你可以融合它们吗？”当然，这只是结合了两个相同的历史，并没有改变任何一个宇宙的任何东西，但这种概念可以实现吗？

Cloak愣了很长时间。

然后他摆了一下——就一下。很犹豫。

“从理论上，”Stephen说，他笑了。

“Strange！”

Stephen猛地抬起头，目光迅速扫向图书馆边缘——他将身体放在那里。他轻声咒骂，对Cloak招招手，朝那个方向飞去。巫师之间的交谈的时候，回到自己的身体里是一种惯例——可Stephen补偿遵守这种惯例——所以Stephen降低一个能量级别，睁开他真正的眼睛。他发现Wong正看着他，眼睛紧紧盯着拿到聚集在Stephen胸前的绿光。

Stephen忍下另一声咒骂，飞快抬起手遮住挂在他脖子上的护身符——但太迟了。

“你干了什么？”Wong喃喃道，跪在Stephen身前。他的声音在颤抖—— **颤抖** 。Stephen从来没有听过这位图书管理员如此恐惧的声音。

**该死。**

“什么都没干，”Stephen如实说。

Wong开始咆哮，“那是时间宝石。它应该在2014年——你毁了一个现实，Strange！”

Stephen摇了摇头，举起双手。“不，Wong，听我说；我什么也没 **做** 。Rogers就像计划过的那样把宝石带回去了，世界还在运转，就像计划那样。”

“那它怎么会在这里？你怎么 **可能** 带着它？”

Stephen用颤抖的双腿站起来，甩甩头减轻头痛欲裂的感觉，回答道，“因为Thanos从来没有毁掉它。他用它毁掉了其他宝石，但时间从来没有被释放到宇宙的结构里，因此复仇者们才能操纵我们宇宙的时间线。”

Wong摇摇头，他的微笑既高兴又愤怒。“看来你已经做过调查了。”

Stephen只是点点头。“时间轴还是完整的。”

“我知道——如果不是，我会感觉到的。我们都会；你知道吗？”

又点了下头。

“很好。”Wong伸出一只手。“我们应该把宝石带回卡玛-泰姬。保护它，就像过去那样。”

Stephen缩了回去，一只伤痕累累的手抓住Wong的手腕。“不是现在，”他说。“不是… 首先，我还有事要做。”

Wong闭上眼睛，一副早就知道这会发生的样子。“Stephen，”他说。“你必须停下。”

“我就要成功了，Wong。”

“你不会，而且你也明白这一点。你永远都不会找到你想要的东西，Strange——你正在做的工作是不可能的。绝对不可能。他已经死了，他们都死了，永远不存在了。”

但死亡从来都不是永恒的。Stephen死过那么多次，但现在他还在这里。半个宇宙都死了，而 **他们还在这里** 。

没有什么是不可能的。

而且，当你有时间在手，没什么是永恒的。

“你需要停下，”Wong又说了一遍。

Stephen只是摇头，一遍又一遍，揉着耳后脖子上的那一点。

“这 **不可能** ！”

“不！”Stephen突然爆发了，他自己都没有意识到他的话中充满愤怒。“有机会，一定有办法——宇宙可以被融合，维度可以被结合。如果时间信号一致，它们就可以填补对方的缝隙。我知道拥有一致信号的唯一办法是拥有相同的时间线，可如果我们能找到一种方法，用不同的事件将宇宙联系起来，那么就可能——”

Wong打断他。“你是在无视我们宇宙的法则——无视我们组织（Order）的法则！你是在亵渎神灵，Strange，是背叛。”

“那就阻止我，”Stephen说，面对他的年长者、他的法师同伴、他的朋友。

Wong直视他的眼睛，眯起眼，Stephen没有动摇。

然后Wong移开视线，发出一声叹息。“我不会阻止你，Strange。我不想阻止你。我像你一样希望宇宙可以允许这一切，但这就是不可能。我们只是尘埃，只是原子，在多元宇宙中，我们什么也不是——你什么也做不了，你不能控制宇宙，所有人都无能为力。这不在我们能力范围之内，也不是我们 **该做的** 。”

Stephen只能说出实话。“我不在乎。”

Wong把一只手放在他的肩膀上。“我知道。”

他转身，走回图书馆，把Stephen留在原地。他只在圣所门口停顿了一下，回头看着书架间的法师。

“我祝你好运，Strange，”Wong说，表情难以猜透。“你是一个可敬的人。我希望你能明白，趁现在还不算太晚。”

图书管理员离开了，门在他身后静悄悄地关上。

当Stephen转向书本，还有宝石，泪水从他的脸颊滑落。

因为这是永别。

也许Wong再也不会走进这扇门了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Cloak是最好的，对的对的对的。
> 
> 感谢阅读！你知道我有多喜欢反馈*暗示暗示*，我们不久再见。:)
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> Stephen太绝望了，他孤注一掷，想把死去的人都带回来。（太刀了。。）Wong最理解他，Cloak是最好的！（奇异铁的各位应该磕到了吧，其实Stephen一直做的那个动作……咳咳）
> 
> 这里在探讨怎样的宇宙（维度）才能进行融合，需要有相同的时间特征，也就是相同的时间线，相同的历史（时间特征不一样，融合的后果存在不确定性）。需要的能量可以用时间宝石解决。那么，怎样将两个需要融合的宇宙联系起来？（提示，还是时间宝石）


	17. 第十七章 没什么大不了的

**第十七章 没什么大不了的（No Big Deal）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

“‘发挥难免失常。’”Rhodey皱眉，靠回椅背上，抱起双臂，看着屏幕。“这是什么鬼话？”

Tony在他身后踱步，有些疯狂地挥着双手。在门口，Vision靠近了点，把一只镇定的手放在Tony肩膀上，但他几乎没有察觉。

“这是一条信息，”Tony说。“这是… 我在2012纽约大战的时候说的，对Loki。”

他的朋友突然皱起眉。“你说什么？”

Tony叹了口气，用手揉着脸。他的指甲埋进发际线里，他知道现在的他可能看起来疲惫不堪——这并不是完全不准确。

“我是说，一个军火贩子的 **血里** 写着阿斯加德符文，里面写着 **我** 对诡计之神说的话，当时他还想毁灭世界！其他人只认为是‘鬼话’。但我要说的是，他回来了。”

Rhodey停住了，转动轮椅，更加靠近屏幕，盯着它。“也许你想——”

“这还能是什么？”

另一个人沉默不语，而Tony点了点头，紧张地笑起来。

“我认为这是符合逻辑的推论，”Vision在他身后说。“所有迹象都指向Loki。”

“那我们该怎么办？”Rhodes很疑惑。“我们能联系上Thor吗？我们能做任何事吗？”

Tony无助地耸耸肩。“我们不能快速拨打阿斯加德的号码，不行。‘接线员，我想和雷霆之神通话，可以吗？’不。Thor会出现的，或许吧，希望是这样。如果他能意识到他能变形的法师弟弟不在他应该呆着的地方的话。”

“该死，”Rhidey叹了一口气。

“他的威胁达到足以让复仇者参与，”Vision说，这不算是个问题。

Tony点头。“我已经联系了协议理事会——我们会得到批准的。今天晚些时候我也要去华盛顿搞清楚发生了什么，希望他们到时候能意识到这一点并保持 **安静** ，不会造成大规模恐慌…”

“在保持安静上，他们很有一套，”Rhodey有点遗憾地说。

Tony转向那张图片，Vision从他的肩膀上看过去；Tony旋转了屏幕，这样机器人就能看清楚了。

“他想要什么？”Tony问，倒向Rhodey刚刚离开的椅子。“他为什么要到这里——为什么是武器？为什么留下信息？为什么指明是 **我** ？”

他的膝盖不由自主地跳动，Tony盯着它，仿佛他仅凭意志就能让紧张造成痉挛的肌肉停下来。但膝盖还在跳动。

没有人回答——没人有答案。但Vision靠过来，用一根手指优雅地敲敲屏幕。“你相信这和城里的… 武器交易有关？”

“对，是小蜘蛛告诉我的——这和他描述的一样。”

Rhodey在嘲讽。“你昨晚追踪他的战衣，发现它和这个位置相符。”

好吧，他说的没错。Tony轻蔑地挥挥手，又站起来，拽着袖口，喘着气。“这是另一个问题。这个…会飞的秃鹫突然变得危险 **多了** 。我不能——这个孩子可能——我已经让Happy尽可能密切地监视他了，但我怀疑这没多大的用处，他就像我一样固执。”

“上帝啊，帮帮我们。”Rhodey喃喃自语。

Vision皱眉。“为什么不邀请他来帮忙？如果这真的是另一个异世界问题，蜘蛛侠可以帮上忙，他了解这座城市。”

但Tony摇头，退出图片，打开他在2012年创建的Loki的文件——现在是数据库里最庞大的文件之一。“不行，”他低声说。“不不不，绝对不行。”

“Viz说的有道理，Tones。”Rhodey烦躁地靠近。“那样的话，我们至少可以照看他。”

Tony转身。“听听你说的！这是Loki！他在短短几个小时内就杀了80个人，他可以把世界末日带到我们家门口——我不会让一个孩子去和他对抗，绝对不会。不可能，讨论结束。”

Rhodes举手投降，穿过房间，拉过另一把旋转椅。“行吧行吧。那么，我们都知道什么？”

在角落里，FRIDAY贴切地打开一个空白的全息屏幕，准备记录他们的讨论内容了。Tony眨眨眼——过了很长时间——转身面对他的同伴们。

是时候计划一下了。

* * *

“你真是个幸运的混蛋，Peter Parker，”当他们踏上巴士的时候，Ned低声说。他们塞满的背包迫使他们稍微分开了点，但吵吵嚷嚷的十项全能团队仍在设法侵入Peter的私人空间，因此他们奋力挤进车里。

“我知道，”Peter回答，溜进他找到的第一张空位。“嘿，显然是我太棒了，不能把我丢下。”

“好吧，这我们知道，”Ned大笑。“我只是说说；你行为的后果，太多了？”

“毫无说服力。”

Peter放下背包，把它塞到座位下面，面对车窗坐下。Ned坐在中间走廊对面，这样Peter就能独享这张座位了；他们都知道Peter坐在这里会更舒服，而现在Ned知道为什么了。

Peter迅速在窗户上连敲三下，并尽量不让自己看起来很可疑。过了一会儿，一只看起来不太高兴的普通乌鸦从巴士顶往下看。Peter对它竖起大拇指。

“这是Loki吗？”Ned疑惑道。

Peter朝他嘘了一声。“你觉得怎么样？”

“酷毙了。”

队员们都找到自己的座位后，车里的喧闹渐渐平息。Liz胳膊里抱着复习卷，俯身坐到前排的长凳上，Peter的目光一直跟随着她。他相当确定这些东西都是她自己写的，他研究了前几届全国比赛，并把最困难的题目放在一起。不管他怎么做，这都奏效了；毕竟，他们正在去全国比赛的路上。

Peter赶紧抹去脸上傻乎乎的笑容，缩到跟前的已被后面。巴士摇晃一下，然后驶离学校，当他们穿过纽约市时，所有的队员都发出欢呼声。

当他们驶上高速公路，前往华盛顿时，透过巴士，可以听见外面的交通噪声渐渐平息。Liz站起来，当她的声音回荡在巴士里，叽叽喳喳的学生们立刻安静下来。

“所有人，准备好了吗？”

Abe紧紧握着拳头，代表所有人表达热切的肯定。

或者，大部分人。Michelle坐在巴士后面，她不知道在解决笔记本里的什么世界难题，甚至没有抬头。但Peter知道，对于回答复习题，她确实没有多少热情，所以，当他们把按铃递过来时，他毫不犹豫地递给她一个。

“给，”他说，为了伸到她那一排，他几乎是平躺着递过去的。

“谢谢。”她精准地结果按铃，没有抬头。

面对Ned疑惑的目光，Peter只是耸耸肩，然后把注意力转向他自己的按铃。他先把它放在身前的靠背上面，然后曲起双腿，把按铃放到膝盖上；这样他可以更清楚地看见巴士的前部。

答题开始了，科学和琐碎的历史充斥着整个巴士，充满活跃的学术气氛。Peter咧开嘴，渐渐忘了车顶上的Loki，忘了背包里的战衣，也忘了即将到来的任务。甚至在Ned把藏在座位后面的全息模型拿出来的时候，Peter也没有从那种兴奋和回忆的朦胧中清醒过来，回答了一个又一个问题。

在一条好几英里的拥挤的高速公路上，重要的只有这些问题——以及提出问题的那张聪明、美丽的嘴。

然后，他的手机开始震动，Peter砰地一声摔到地上。

是Happy——这要么是好事，要么是灾难。Peter握着手机，离开他的座位。

“我能接个电话吗？”他尽可能低调地问Liz，但他还是打断了她关于放射性单元的话题。

“当然，”她说，给了他一个微笑。他感觉心脏猛地跳了一下。

Peter走到巴士后面，轻轻松松在摇晃的车里保持平衡。他竭力不让自己听起来紧张或恼怒，简洁地回给Happy一句话，“你好？”

“我在看屏幕上的光点，你离开纽约了？”

Peter皱眉，把手机从耳边拿开。 **追踪器。**

然后他继续对电话那边说，“呃，对啊。不不，这只是学校旅行，这，呃，这没什么。”

他向Ned走过去，一屁股做到旁边，两只脚交叉在一起。“听着，Happy，要我说，你未经允许就追踪我，这完全侵犯了我的隐私。”他放下双腿，换了另一个方式交叠起来。

Ned扬起眉毛，指着全息模型。

“那不一样，”Peter说。

Happy怀疑地问他，“哪里不一样？”

Peter的腿又换了个姿势，而Ned把手放到他的膝盖上，让他别这么坐立不安。“没什么，”Peter说。“听着，这只是学术十项全能比赛，没什么大不了的。”

“喂喂，这重不重要应该由我来决定，”Happy厉声说，Peter忍下立刻挂断电话的冲动。

 **什么鬼？**

“听起来这没什么大不了，但记住，我正看着你。”

 **哦，我记得好吗。**

“没错，Happy，”Peter叹了口气，让手机从耳边滑下去。

“他听起来真暴躁，”在Peter挂断电话后，Ned指出。

Peter皱着眉看着漆黑的屏幕，点点头。“他有时候会这样。”

几分钟后，Liz结束了问答，让队员们在离华盛顿还有半小时的时候自由休息。Peter把按铃丢回她跟前，用唇语说抱歉。

没事，她也用唇语说，Peter笑了。

Peter扑通一声坐回座位上，掏出手机，再从背包里摸索出耳机。在起毛的临时背包里，他可以看见时间宝石发出的光芒。他抖了一下，移开目光，把注意力转向耳机。他们胡乱的缠在一起，Peter皱着眉头，开始把线团解开。

在他解开之前，Ned打断他。“嘿，复仇者在行动了！”

Peter猛地抬起头。“什么？”

“我想你是知道的，毕竟你是其中一员。你打算怎么办，关于学校还有所有的——”

 **“什么？”**

Ned激动的脸一下子变得困惑了，他把手机扔给Peter。“Tony Stark卖了复仇者大厦，这都上新闻了。”

确实如此——大厦在一周前就已经转手了。显然，Stark要搬到‘纽约北部的一个地方，准备迎接复仇者的新时代。’

离开这座城市。

离开 **Peter** 。

像被烫伤一样，Peter丢下Ned的手机，瞪大眼睛盯着照片。“但是…这不可能。”

他必须理清楚——立刻，现在。Peter的动作非常焦急，重新拨出那位脾气暴躁的监察员的电话，手机铃声在耳边震动，他几乎要跟着颤抖。

 **“你已到达语音信箱：** Happy Hogan。”

“Happy是我，你为什么没有——我看到你们要离开了，去北部。那真是，呃，真是太远了，我只是——”他深吸一口气。“我只是想知道，”他说得更慢了，强迫自己说话的时候去思考每一个字，“你计划让我做什么。” **还有，你打算什么时候告诉我。** “万一有什么大事发生，或者Stark先生需要我，或者——”又吸口气。“抱歉，就，告诉我，好吗？谢谢。”

他挂断电话，把手机丢到膝盖之间，然后拉扯自己的卷发。

“呃，那听起来…不太好，”Ned再次指出。

“这是个灾难！”Peter大喊。“先是 **他** ——”他用拇指指着天花板——希望变成鸟的Loki还呆在那里——“然后是那些拿着武器的家伙，而现在…他们就…这么 **离开了** 。”

“我以为你是一个复仇者？难道你不应该，比如，知道这个吗？”

Peter用力点点头。“ **我应该** 知道！”

但Happy可能根本不打算回他的电话。至于Stark先生…可能一开始就不会想到他。

Peter咬紧牙关，坐回座位上，深深吸了口气。他不只是一个孩子，不只是一个幻想中的英雄，拥有一两个小玩意还有古怪能力。他会帮助人们， **拯救** 人们。

他有潜力，但他们看不见。Peter知道，但这还是很伤人——那些不理不睬、怀疑、忽视，都太 **伤人** 了。

因为他想让他们看见，他想让Stark看见。看见Peter的强壮、能干、聪明还有，对了，他还很年轻，没错，他还有很多要学，但他 **可以** 去学。如果他们能给他一个机会，他会证明自己的价值。

Stark曾给过他一个机会——找到了他，鼓励了他，给了他更多的工具。但现在…有什么改变了。Peter一定是做错了什么，但他不知道是什么，他当然也不知道要如何补救。

他希望Stark能告诉他，他希望Stark能 **教导** 他。

尽管他自己都不愿承认，他还是希望Stark先生能为他感到骄傲。

直到最后，Peter都没能完全解开耳机，当巴士驶入华盛顿旅馆时，他仍盯着窗外的乌云。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这一章让我很纠结…但我能容忍这个结局，可能吧。XD
> 
> 无论如何！下期节目，没错，猜对啦，恶作剧！包括但不限于Loki戏弄Ned，Peter用一根黄瓜威胁一条蛇（不是字面意义的），还有糖果棒。感谢阅读！


	18. 第十八章 适得其反

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 等下，那是什么…
> 
> 又是一章
> 
> 我在车里呆了7个小时，所以来看这篇吧。

**第十八章 适得其反（Counterproductive to the Effect）**

**Earth-200004: _October 2016_**

他们只能勉强阻止Loki打破酒店的窗户，只是伴随着大量恐慌的尖叫。玻璃离Loki的匕首很近，却毫发无伤，而邪神顾不上逻辑和法律，进到房间里。

“情况怎么样？”Loki用刀刃指着Ned问道，而Ned正懒洋洋地躺在其中一张占据绝大多数空间的双人床上。在Peter看来，这个房间相当不错；但他并没有打算在这里待很长时间。

看着眼前的刀刃，Ned脸色惨白，Peter迅速走到他们之间。“Loki先生是指全息追踪器，”他阐明。

“哦，我呃，我知道，”Ned说。他轻轻一挥手腕，刻于空气之中的光线出现在他们之间，红色的光诱人地闪烁。

“完美，”Loki说，转身朝着依然打开的窗户走去。橄榄色的窗帘在微风中微微飘动，似乎在向Peter打招呼。

“等等等！”Peter伸出一只手想把他拉回来，但改变了主意。“难道我们不应该，那什么，商量计划？或类似的？”

“‘我们’？”Ned怀疑地问，与此同时，Loki咆哮道， **“计划？”**

他的话引起他们的注意，Peter在他们之间看了看，绞着双手。他的脚在铺了地毯的地上动了动，光着的脚漫不经心地感受地毯的质地。“对啊，我是说，这些家伙可能很危险，而且——”

Loki打断他。“他们不过是凡人，别担心我。”

“相信我，我并不担心，”Peter在大笑，给邪神比了个大拇指。“我最担心的是我自己。”

“你又不去，”Loki说。

Peter眉头皱起来。“什-什么？我当然要——我们必须阻止那些家伙，记得吗？”

“我们会的。”Loki转了转手里的刀。“但我有个计划。”

“邪恶的那种？”

Loki露出牙齿，露出恶作剧般的笑容，朝窗户挪过去。“当然。”

“我可以帮忙，”Peter说，可能听起来有点绝望，有点脆弱。或许吧。他不想听见邪神接下来的话，也不想听见他被排除在外——

“好啊。”

Peter怔愣了。“可你说——”

Loki上下打量他，绿色的眼睛闪闪发光。“你可能会有用的，至少，在战场上是这样，但我打算做的可不止这些。”

直到他开始放松，Peter才意识到他有多紧张。“哦。”

“我今晚会制造一个完美的误解，”Loki解释，“而且涉及到潜伏。还有变形，十有八九是这样。”

“你不会是要…”Peter耸肩，模仿扔匕首的动作。

但Loki对此表示嘲讽。“尽管这会给我带来满足感，但我不会这么做。我比这些凡人加起来都要强大，而且更臭名昭著，这些就是我今晚所需要的。”

“进行魅力鉴定！*”Ned很有帮助地补充道。（*Roll a charisma check）

Loki看向他，疑惑地皱着眉，Peter咯咯笑起来。“这是游戏里的东西，别管它。但他是对的；你不是要去打架，你只用…”

“恐吓。”

Peter不情愿地点点头，但无论如何他得承认，这听上去比直接闯入枪林弹雨——或…使用蛛网发射器要好。

“而你会让我的效果适得其反，”Loki说，“犯罪之神才不会和蜘蛛小孩组队。”

Peter张开嘴想要抗议，但又闭上了。令人失望，但又合乎逻辑——他讨厌这样。“可是——我——好吧。首先你把石头一起带上，然后让我在你身上放一个追踪器。这里。”Peter翻找他的战衣，拿起一个蛛网发射器。

Loki翻了个白眼，但还是伸出手腕，让Peter在他的袖口安上一个小型机器蜘蛛。他们一起走到他的书包那里，Peter小心地用食指和拇指取出装着时间宝石的小包。盈溢的能量令人作呕，Peter咳嗽几下，尽快把它递给Loki。邪神将宝石塞进口袋，然后转身对着他。

“如果你没带上我就去战斗，”Peter后退一步说，“我就会没收你的衣服，让你一直穿着运动裤。”

Loki发出嘶嘶的声音。他眯起眼睛，Peter看见他的耳朵几乎竖了起来。“你敢。”

“我敢！”

“我曾经残忍地解肢过我的盟友。”Loki警告他。

“而我曾经把无辜的家伙黏在他们自己的东西上，”Peter回嘴，把手腕对准Loki示意。

“我一点也不无辜。”

Peter抬起下巴。“所以我会把你黏到墙上，而不是你自己的东西上。”

Loki只能对他咆哮，瞥了最后一眼全息图，从房间里飞出去。窗帘在他身后懒洋洋地飘动，Peter压下了吐舌头的冲动。

“老兄，”Ned的呼吸有点急促。“你刚刚 **威胁** 了那个恶作剧之神？”

“用运动裤，”Peter表示肯定。

Ned吹了声口哨。“提醒我永远不要惹你生气。”

Peter大声地笑了，用两根手指朝他的朋友比了个枪的手势。然后转身，扑通一声倒在自己的床上，伸手去够塞了战衣的包。“嘿，把你的笔记本电脑拿出来，好吗？”

“为什么？”

“嗯，在我继续进行整个…工作之前，我有些事要做。”Peter挥挥手。

Ned耸耸肩，拿出他的电脑，Peter也拿出他的战衣。他把战衣里朝外翻，在底部寻找切口，这样他就能找到里面的电线了。Ned靠近了些，既担心又敬畏。

“USB？”Peter伸出一只手。

“你的蜘蛛侠战衣里由USB驱动器？”

Peter大笑。“这可是Stark科技，当然有。”

Ned又吹了声口哨，四处翻找他的接线，递给Peter。只花了几分钟，Peter就把战衣和Ned的笔记本电脑连起来。他把战衣放在床上，开始用他的口袋钳戳它。

Ned缩进床垫里，把自己卷成一块椒盐卷饼，皱起眉头，看着屏幕上滚动代码。“你想让我…黑进里面，然后拆掉你的追踪器？”

“对，”Peter嘴里含着手电筒。

“为什么？”

“因为我和一个超级反派联手，去追踪一群高科技武器贩子，而我真的不想让Stark知道我在做这种事。”

Ned皱起眉头。“所以…我们要对钢铁侠撒谎。”

Peter耸耸肩。“我不可能告诉他Loki的事，在纽约和其他什么事件之后。而他…还不了解我的实力。”

他的钳子碰到了一个又细又亮的东西，Peter咧开嘴。“找到你了。”

把追踪器从战衣里拉出来的感觉，让他满意极了，Peter把它塞进口袋，等以后再处理，或作其他用途。他可以用这个奇特的装置找些乐趣。

但Ned还在看代码，他的脸激动地扭成一团。

“这里面还有一堆其他的子系统，”Ned说，靠近屏幕。“但它们都被禁用了，被这个…辅助车轮协议。”他咯咯笑了，转过屏幕，让Peter看得更清楚。

“什么？”Peter跳到他旁边的床垫上，让床垫弹了几下。笔记本上显示 **‘辅助车轮协议’输入：Stark工业密钥标识。**

Peter皱起眉头。“把它关掉。”

Ned朝他肩膀打了一拳。“我觉得这样不太好，我是说，他们关掉这些是有原因的。”

可Peter已经不想再听见他们瞒着他什么了，不想听见他还没 **准备好** 。他低声叫着，从床上站起来。“拜托老兄，我不需要什么辅助车轮。”他站到自己的床上，感受自己变得更高的感觉，然后在弹簧上轻轻蹦起来。“我受够了，Stark先生一直把我当小孩子一样看待，这一点都不酷。”

Ned扬起眉毛，他一向善于观察。“但你确实是个孩子。”

Peter翻了个白眼。“一个可以徒手停下公交的孩子。”

“Peter，我就是觉得这不是个好主意，”Ned叹气，用手敲敲前面的键盘。“我是指，万一这是违法的呢？我可是在入侵 **Stark科技** 。”

Peter跳下来，跪在Ned身边看向屏幕，然后抬头看着他的朋友。“听着，拜托了，这是一个可以让我证明自己的机会。我能搞定的，拜托。”

Ned最后一次表达了他的不安。“我真的觉得这不是个好主意…”

“技术后盾？”Peter压低声音说。

Ned瞪着他。“别这样做。”

Peter只是对他哀求地笑。

Ned叹了口气，用闪电般的速度在键盘上敲打，战衣亮起来，协议被解除了。Peter的眼睛也几乎亮起来。

“棒极了，”他说，捏住战衣的肩膀把它记起来，上下打量。

然后他倒向Ned旁边的床上，Ned啪地一声关上电脑。“好吧…”

“现在怎么办？”Ned问他。

Peter看着仍然大开的窗户，看着全息图，上面有两个红点，正在发出哔哔的声音。“我想我们要…准备十项全能比赛。”

就在这时，有人鬼鬼祟祟地敲响他们的门。

Peter和Ned交换了眼色，两人同时行动起来。Peter冲向全息图，迅速把蛛网发射器和战衣塞进他的手提箱，于此同时，Ned走向门口。片刻之后，他站到Ned身边，甚至没有喘粗气。

Ned斜了他一眼，打开门。“你好？”

“嘿！”

Peter的胃在翻腾；在走廊上，Liz对他们露出微笑，胸前还抱着一堆糖果，队员们站在她身后。穿着泳衣。

“我们正要去游泳，”她说。“所有人；整个团队。”

她身后的同学们用力点头。

Peter看向Ned，而对方耸耸肩。“什么？”他流畅地说，转向Liz。

她看着他的眼睛，微笑着，看上去有点激动不安——可能是因为他们到他和Ned的房间需要爬楼梯。“是的，呃，比赛前一天的反叛团体活动对士气会有帮助。”

Peter只能点头；他还能做什么？

“我在一次TED演讲中读——听过，还在一本教练书上读到过。”她把头发别到耳后，笑容更灿烂了，她别开视线。

Ned笑起来，用手肘轻轻撞了Peter一下。“你会是史上最好的教练，”他明白了。

Liz笑了，这让Peter受宠若惊，紧接着他被完全迷住了。“对啊，这是我们的未来，我不会搞砸的。”然后她在怀里摸索出一块巧克力，一道完美的弧线，抛给了Peter。“除此之外，我们洗劫了房间里的小冰箱，这些糖果棒大概要，11美元的样子。所以，穿上你的泳裤，走吧！”

Peter和Ned看了一眼，Ned耸耸肩。“为什么不去呢？”他咧开嘴。

“没错，”Peter勉强说，他的声音有点尖。“听起来——听起来很棒。”

“好极了，一会儿见。”

Ned亲切地关上他们之间的门，看着Peter望着Liz远去的身影，他低声笑起来。

“什么？”Peter问。“什么？”

“老兄，你太明显了。”

“什么？”

Ned摇摇头，摇摇摆摆走向床边，翻找他的手提箱。“换衣服吧，老兄。我们今晚已经参加一次反叛活动了，再来一次也无妨。”

Peter点头，抖抖身子，假装没有听到Ned的话。“当然。”

Ned只是翻了个白眼，把Peter的泳裤丢给他。

水很凉，特别是没有阳光从屋顶的天窗照进来的时候，但水底柔和的蓝色灯光非常诱人。Peter立刻跳入水中，让凉意窜过整个身体，Ned紧随其后。

“至少，你这次没有戴着帽子，”Peter打趣。

“真好笑，Peter。”Ned翻了个白眼。

Peter的双腿贴向胸口，潜入水中。他头上的卷发在水中漂浮，他闭上眼睛，享受着悬浮在水里的感觉，这个悬在空中很不一样。这种魔力很快就会消失，它总是这样，但第一次滑入泳池的乐趣还没有消散。

Peter扭动着，想象他的身体被拉长，像蛇一样，或者像龙一样。当Peter划过Ned身边时，他尖叫了一声。Peter用尽全身力气，在水下加快速度。

这和他上次在水下的感觉完全不同。

水中有光，而且更温暖，Peter可以尝到氯的味道，而不是皇后区的污水，他可以看见队友的脚，而不是墨黑的水底。他甩开腻烦的回忆，不去想被布料拽向水底的感觉，在水中游得更快了，他蜷起双腿，在泳池角落转了个弯。

他冲出水面，深深吸入一口气，把湿漉漉的头发从脸上甩开。“哇！”

几分钟之后，Ned出现在他身边一边用手擦脸，一边咧开嘴笑。“我已经很久没有游泳了。”

Peter点头。“我知道，正是游泳机会。”

他环视整个房间，记下这里所有的东西，本能地描绘出大致轮廓。他看见Liz正走向泳池的边缘，看见他的朋友滑进泳池右边的热水浴，他们脸上挂着笑容，眼里洋溢着兴奋。他看见Flash在推Abe，脸上带着可能是微笑的表情。他看见Michelle在角落里，抱着一本新的小说，与平时相比，只离他们稍稍近了那么一点。

对士气会有帮助。

Peter咧开嘴，身子轻轻一翻，倒立在水中。水没到他的脚踝处，Peter把移动重心移到指尖，然后是一根手指。在流体中的物理现象是不同的，而Peter喜欢这样。

他用力跃回水面，还戳了Ned一把。Ned推回来，把水泼到他的眼睛和喉咙里，把Peter呛得一边咳嗽一边哈哈大笑。

当他的视线清晰时，他看见Liz正看向他。

她坐在泳池的边缘，就在泳池和热水浴之间，当他看过去时，她微微一笑。因为他的脚现在没有站在地上，他也对她笑了笑。

“继续，”Ned悄悄地说，轻轻推了推他。Peter转过身，脸上混杂着慌乱和感激。

“可——”

“拜托，Peter。”Ned笑了。“你能做到的。连诡计之神都能喜欢你；我想相信你可以和Liz Allen说上几句话。”

“我…”Peter欲言又止。

泳池的灯光看起来很不真实，青蓝的电光照在墙上和她的腿上。在泳池里，重力不重要，物理现象不重要。当你处于水下时，世界看上去都那么不同，也许，Peter更喜欢以这种方式看待世界。

所以，他转身点点头，再次潜入水中，向Liz游去。

当他浮出水面，从泳池边撑上去时，她尖叫了一声。水顺着他的胳膊和胸膛淌下，溅到本是干燥的瓷砖上。“哎呀，”Peter大笑起来，滚向另一边，避免水溅到她身上。

“没关系，反正我也会落得一身湿，”她说。

**我该说什么我该说什么我该说——**

Peter望着滴滴答答的水，看着它们汇入下面的水池，悠闲地顺着墙边和学生流淌而过。

“你担心明天的比赛吗？”他问。

Liz点头，咯咯笑了。“哦，我当然会。我们付出多少努力才能来这里，这是，非常令人自豪，重要的一刻，而且…我不知道，想象一下如果——当！——我们赢的时候。”

Peter这样做了。他想象自己扑通一声坐回椅子上，长舒一口气，看着‘中城科学与技术’在颁奖台的屏幕里闪耀。他想象Ned大声呼喊把斯泰森毡帽扔向空中。他想象Harrington先生在鼓掌，想想整个大厅都在鼓掌。Flash和Ned也会，尽管他们都是候补队员，也许他们最后还会知道Michelle的笑容是怎样的。

还有Liz…她会说不出话。她只会看着所有人 **微笑** ，也许看着他的时间会长一点，也许——

Peter脸红了，抖抖身子。“我可以想象。”

“不过我也很激动，”Liz承认。“知道一个问题的正确答安是件让人兴奋的事。”

“就像你刚从自由落体里逃生，”Peter表示赞同。

她笑了，用手指沾了沾身边的水洼。“我从来没那样做过，但我确信这是个完美地比喻。”

Peter咧嘴一笑，摆动手指。“你喜欢 **做** 什么？在你没有管理一群疯狂地十项全能队员，或者管理学生会那些的时候？”

Liz让湿漉漉的手指滑过干燥的瓷砖，留下又长又黑的水痕，她耸耸肩。“我不知道。我挺喜欢有很多项目能做；现在，我正给我们房子外面的石板进行园林改造。”

“哦，对，我在你的派对上看见过。”

“在你消失之前还是之后？”她问，挑起一只眉毛。

Peter气呼呼地说。“之前。”

她把一只手放在他膝盖上。他尽量不让她看出来那触摸让他激动不安。“别担心，我没生气。我知道Flash是个混蛋——对这一切我很抱歉。”

Peter微笑了。“没关系，我能解决他。”

“你当然可以，你是我认识的最聪明的人——Flash根本没有机会。”

“嗯，对，”Peter勉强说，一只手搭在自己的肚子上。

她的手仍然放在他的膝盖上。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 你有没有…写过错误的cp？因为正确的cp还没出现？每个词都那么痛——苦？
> 
> 叹气。
> 
> 不管怎样，感谢阅读！评论？赞？:))))


End file.
